Falling for You
by yoigurl
Summary: Naruto goes to party and gets drunk, the next morning wakes up beside the boy he hated most, or so he thought, now he has more of a problem then just trying to get his homework in on time. Highschool, Mpreg, Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Man I have gotten so many complaints about the first few chaps lol so I had to fix it. The story didn't really change. I just touched it up a bit. Anyways this is my first story so don't be too harsh, and I hope you like.

WARNING- Yaoi and Mpreg don't like don't read!!

DECLAIMER- I don't own Naruto wish I did though.

"talking"

'thoughts/phone talk'

_Dreams/ flashbacks _

* * *

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki walked into his small apartment shutting and locking the door behind him. It was still dark barely dawn, still he felt more alone then the night before. He felt like he'd lost something important, and that was when he realized he had.

The last thing Naruto remembered was challenging the almighty Uchiha Sasuke to a drinking contest; or rather his best friend Kiba had forcefully volunteered him. After intimidating the raven the blonde had readily agreed. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge especially if it involved Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke knew each other from Middle School, the tall raven had transferred form Suna to Konoha. And from the very first day they had been rivals.

The blonde had no idea why, but though he hate the taller boy he felt like something always drew him closer, he couldn't explain it.

But they had never been anything more than rivals, never talked unless it was to argue. That's why Naruto didn't understand when he had woken up in Sasukes bed naked, and sore. The boy in question, fast asleep beside him.

In a panic Naruto got up being careful not to wake the sleeping boy, as he threw on some clothes not caring who's they were and ran, knocking over maids and butlers on his way out, on his way out of the mansion.

Naruto slammed hard into someone who looked a little like Sasuke before he quickly stood and flew threw the door. He ran all the way home not stopping until he reached his front door.

School started in two weeks, and the last thing Naruto wanted was a pissed off Uchiha on his case. All he could do was pray that the raven had no memory of the night before. His first year of high school was already going to be hard enough. With people from middles school hanging around to taught and humiliate him about his past.

He sighed as he walked toward the bathroom, in hopes to wash away the thick smell of sex off his body. Naruto groaned as he stepped into the shower, he hurt all over especially his hips and ass. A few minutes later he winced as the warm liquid ran down his leg

"Damn Uchiha." The blonde said to himself, near tears. Never had he felt so low.

He made sure to wash every part of his body. But when he looked out he stared in horror at the dark blue shirt and black pants. He had taken the Uchihas clothes, both too big to fit his small body, he knew he'd need to think of an excuse if Sasuke noticed some of his clothes were gone or if he noticed that Narutos were at his house.

When he was sure he was clean he got out of the shower and looked in the tall full length mirror that was propped up against the wall. He gasped in shock as he gazed at his body in pure disbelief he retch out to touch the image only to jerk his hand away as he realized the body was indeed his, blonde hair, blue eyes. He had to cover a scream, his whole body was covered in hickeys and bite marks.

His neck had a deep bite in it that should have hurt, it looked deep any deeper and it would have required stitches.

Naruto had to force himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. Once in his kitchen/bedroom he put on an orange shirt, being careful not to look down at his horrid body. And a pair of boxers.

He when to the fridge. His stomach was too upset to eat but his throat was dry and row, hoarded. He blushed thinking of why that may be. Naruto took his drink and walked to his bed. It had been one hell of a night and all the small blonde wanted to do was sleep.

His bed sat in an indent in the wall to the left of the kitchen. Naruto crawled under his covers making sure to lie on his stomach the pain from his back getting worst by the second before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

-Time skip two weeks- Naruto's POV

Today is the first day of High School, and I was nervous as hell. My stomach wouldn't quit doing flips. I constantly worried about the people that would surround me. Ever since preschool people always hated me and I feared this year would be no different.

Kiba (my best friend since third grade) and I agreed to meet at my house at seven thirty and catch the bus to Konoha High, and be there by eight. We'd planned all of this a week ahead of time, after the hickeys had faded enough for me to be around him again. I hadn't let him near me the whole week. I told him it was a cold and I didn't want him to catch it, but like the big brother he tries to be he almost broke my door down trying to get in after a week I gave in and let him inside.

I'd made sure to set my alarm the night before and woke up to my surprise just before it went off. After my shower I checked the hickeys, only a few were still completely visible the rest were almost gone, they looked a sickly yellow color on my tan skin. My uniform would cover most of them. But the bite mark on my neck could not be covered so I put a band aid over it hoping no one saw it.

I just prayed I didn't have gym; I wouldn't be able to hide my secret from Kiba. I mean for the last week he hadn't seen even one of course I was being extremely carful not to let him see, that was some thing I wasn't ready to face yet. But the biggest relief was not hearing from Sasuke Uchiha. I guess he didn't remember the night of the party, it pissed me off for some reason but it was a good thing.

Because Sasuke Uchiha from what I hear, is straight, rich, and good looking. Sleeping with a poor boy from the other side if the tracks, would probably mess up his rep. He'd probable threaten me, to keep me silent. But I had no intention of telling people I'd slept with Sasuke because the last time I checked I was straight to.

I was putting my uniform on when my cell phone rang. I didn't even bother to check the caller ID because I already knew who it was and he probable had news he couldn't wait to spill I flipped it open,

"Hey Kiba! What's up! "I said as happily as I could. Kiba groaned at my excitement, he sounded gloomy.

"Naruto I have a huge problem man! My mom said she's going to drive me to school because I'm still grounded for coming home drunk the night of Sasukes party! "

I flinched at the mention of the Uchihas name and shivered. I made sure to feel my voice with fake enthusiasm. I didn't want to hurt my best friend's feelings. He waited for my answer probably expecting more then he got.

"Ok that's fine I can get to school by myself. " I said, I thought I sounded convincing.

But Kiba wasn't fooled,

"Are you sure Naruto I can probably get her to stop by and pick you up?" He asked sounding guilty and suspicious. I laughed.

"No I'm about to leave I'll see you at school ok, bye!" I pressed the end button and then sighed. I felt all the excitement leave me, leaving only the queasy nervous feeling behind. I had really wanted to walk into school beside the dog boy.

"Well that sucks" I said to myself. And again I felt the loneliness sinking in.

Kiba was my only friend, my only connection to the outside world; he was the only one who ever liked me. I know people hate me because I'm different then everyone else.

Ever since I was a little kid I've had a tattoo and not a normal one either it had strange symbols and swirls. The villagers hated me and my father; they said he worshiped devils and that I was an abomination. But of course this wasn't true, my father was a scientist a damn good one too.

Still people called me a freak and beat me up either because they hated my father or because of the tattoo. I honestly think I was born with it because it really has always been there, lots of different designs surrounding my belly button.

I looked at the clock, it was seven twenty. I had to get to the bus station. I finished dressing in a rush, and got my stuff I headed for the door. But before I could open it someone knocked. I froze wondering who it could be no one knew where I lived except Kiba and my social worker.

I hesitated, fearing it might be an angry person looking for a fight. But if that was the case they would have been pounding on the door, yelling from the other side, calling challenges. No it wasn't an angry person.

When I didn't answer the person and the other side knocked again, I could feel the impatience in this knock. Slowly I unlocked the door, and pulled it open. I instantly wanted to slam it shut and crawl under my bed. But I didn't I couldn't, I was frozen were I stood.

Staring into cold black eyes that made even the room feel freezing, neither one of us said anything for a while. Until finally he spoke,

"I need to talk to you. "

Sasukes voice was harsh and as emotionless as his expression. It took all my power not to flinch at his tone. I stepped to the side and let him in. I wondered stupidly how he'd gotten here or how he even knew where I lived, and then mentally slapped myself. He was an Uchiha he had all sorts of connections.

Sasuke walked in and looked around with his back to me I couldn't see his expression, if he had one at all. But I was never so glad that my apartment was clean for once. The only mess was the clothes I'd taken off and the empty ramen cup from my breakfast.

Without turning around he asked,

"You live alone?"

I didn't answer and I wasn't going to. It was none of his business. But when I didn't answer he asked another question,

"Where are your parents?" Feeling completely annoyed for the oddest reason I answered,

"I've never had any…" I looked down feeling completely stupid and embarrassed.

He turned around surprised by my answer, though he quickly gathered his emotions and went back to expressionless. He stared at me a light in his eyes I didn't understand; once again we stared at each other in silence. He handed me a bag I hadn't notice he'd been carrying. I looked inside, and felt my cheeks heat up, It was my clothes from the night of his party.

So he had remembered. I walked over to my dresser and got his pants and shirt I'd put on in my rush to be out of there. I handed them to him,

"I-I was in a hurry." Was all I could say. I didn't look up, but I could feel him staring at me. I felt my already warm cheeks heat up more.

He took the clothes but didn't reply. He continued to stare at me.

"No one is to know about the other night got it, dobe." he finally said his voice and glare harsh. For some reason my chest hurt from his words. I finally looked up and I was pissed.

"As if I would Teme, bastard!! " I practically yelled meeting his glare. I knew I was still blushing which took away the menace in my glare but I couldn't help it, it was embarrassing to have the boy I'd slept with, in my room staring at me, my heart was pounding so hard I thought I was going to die.

He glared at me and I glared back. I glanced at the clock, and swore out loud, It was 7:45. I'd missed my bus if I wasn't in class Kiba would kick my ass. I couldn't be late for the first day; I wondered how long it would take me if I ran.

"Damn it teme, thanks to you I missed my bus. Now Kibas really going to kill me. "I yelled. He didn't move and for a second I thought I saw his eye twitch.

"He your boyfriend? " Sasuke asked, taking a step toward me.

"Hell no, I'm straight!! " I said taking a step back for every step he took forward. Until I was pressed up against the wall. He was close so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Really, I never would have guessed by the way you were moaning my name and begging for more. " Sasuke voice was just as emotionless as his expression. But I could hear a hint of some emotion I didn't understand.

I blushed crimson as his words registered in my brain. He took a step away from me and opened the door.

"I'll give you a ride to school dobe so hurry up." And with that he walked out my door.

--

Ok this one has been edited but its not beta'd sorry, my beta is workin on it lol anyways please review an I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second chap I hope ya'll likes the first chap and thanks to those who reviewed I loves ya.

Warning- may contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

* * *

Last Time….

"_I'll give you a ride to school, so hurry up dope."_

--

I stood there not breathing. Something wasn't right. I must be losing my mine, if I thought Sasuke Uchiha had just offered me a ride. I thought about being in a car alone with him and blushed.

Something was definitely off about me and it wasn't a good thing.

I looked at the clock, it was almost eight. I wouldn't make it if I ran and I'd just get the crap beat out of me by kiba. But I had know choice, I grabbed my stuff and ran to catch Sasuke.

It was exactly as I pictured it. Sasuke had the best looking car I'd ever seen. Blood red with black stripes down the side, it was a 1994 Dauer 962 Lemans', one of the fastest Ferrari's ever.

I had to stop myself from drooling it was definitely made for speed.

Sasuke walked over to the driver's side and got in, it took me a minute to realize Sasuke was the one driving,

"Aren't you a little too young to be driving?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat, he didn't answer.

As soon as I was in Sasuke started the engine it purred to life. We didn't talk to whole way there but I felt the tension between us. I was a little too close for comfort and I wondered if he felt the same.

Sasuke stared ahead and I stared out my window. I still felt strange, my heart was beating so loudly I swore Sasuke could hear it. But why? Was it me, or was it the fact that just two weeks ago I'd given my virginity to the boy next to me. I couldn't actually like the pissy Uchiha could I? No! NO! That couldn't be it, because that would make me gay.

I glanced at him. His face showed no stress or…anything he had no emotion on his face; I grimaced and shook my head. There was no way I could ever love someone like that. I was an affectionate person who liked to cuddle, but it ain't comfy cuddling a rock.

--

Sasuke dropped me off a block before we got to the school gate. Before I got out Sasuke once again reminded me to keep my mouth shut. My answer was slamming his shiny door in his face. I ran the rest of the way to school.

Kiba was waiting for me at the front gate, and he looked pissed.

"Where the hell have you been! The bus got here five minutes ago and you weren't on it!" Kiba yelled as soon as I was near enough to hear.

I took a moment to catch my breath, fighting a smile. Kiba always worried, he really was my best friend, as a though I wondered what he would think if he knew I'd slept with Sasuke. Would he hate me? I decided I didn't want to risk it. Kiba was the only family I had and I couldn't handle losing him. Kiba waited,

"Sorry I missed the bus so I hitched a ride." I said, it wasn't a lie.

He looked surprised at the thought of me talking to someone else. Not that he didn't want me to, me and Kiba weren't like that, it's just I don't get along with people and he knew that. He narrowed his brown eyes staring into mine.

"Who did you hitch a ride from?" He asked sounding suspicious. I laughed but it sounded off, to nervous, I sighed. I wasn't going to tell Kiba it was Sasuke because that would only lead to more questions.

"A-A really hot chick with big boobs!" I lied.

As I said this Sasuke walked right passed me, not even glancing in my direction. I stared at him and for a moment, I thought I saw him smirk. He was starting to piss me off. I glared in his direction.

"Naruto!?" Kiba's voice brought me back to earth but before I could say anything the bell rang. I ran for it,

'_Saved by the bell' _I thought, as I yelled over my shoulder at him,

"Come on Kiba were going to be late!"

-------

The day had only just begun and I already didn't like it. My locker was too far away from my best friends. He had the dream spot, right beside the girls' bathroom. Boys would pay any amount of money for the locker Kiba had, but the dog boy was too much of a ladies' man to give it up.

Me on the other hand got the worst possible spot, right beside the boys bathroom at the other end of the hall. I mean who wants to smell the boy's bathroom everyday so early in the morning. Kiba got all the luck.

Another thing I hated was our schedules they were completely different. We didn't have any classes together until after lunch, the only class we even saw each other in, in the morning was homeroom.

It scared me more than it should have. I thought about how I'd be alone in a room full of people who didn't like me and shuddered. There was bound to be people from my middle school here and if they saw me the rumors from last year would only start up again. Completely killing my chances at making new friends.

Kiba had always been my wall. He was the wall between them hating me, and me hating them. He stopped me when I got to mad, and stopped them when they got to close. That's how it always was. Kiba was my brother, my best friend, my protector.

My schedules went as followed,

HR: English- Iruka sensei- RM: 209

1ST: Science- Kakashi sensei- RM: 208

2ND: History- Asuma Sensei- RM: 312

3rd: Algebra- Ibiki sensei- RM: 251

4th: Lunch

5th: English- Iruka sensei- RM: 209

6th: Art- Kurenai sensei- RM: 102

The only classes I had with my best friend were, Homeroom, Lunch, and English. I groaned. This year was definitely going to SUCK. I was never good at making friends, so the classes I didn't have with kiba were the ones I would probably hate most.

Everyone always thought I was a freak, because of the tattoo I had on my stomach. I don't know how it got there, or why I have it. But its always been there even when I was a baby.

No one knows what it means, the black swirls and symbols. I remember the dog boy was the first person to stand up for me and say it was cool. That was in third grade we've been best friends since.

I finally put my stuff away and turned to go to class, and ran right into someone. I hurried to apologize,

"S-Sorry I wasn't watching were I was …. " I stopped, and let my voice trail off when I saw all the people around me glaring. I looked up to see who I'd run into, and shuddered as my eyes met cold black pools of darkness. He glared at me. I straightened up and glared back.

"Oh! It's you so sorry for running into you." I said sarcastically. I made my voice as harsh and cold as possible.

Sasuke ignored me completely and walked away. I noticed the boy with long dark brown hair, almost black followed, along with a boy that in no way fit into their Mr. broody group. He had thick eyebrows and, bowl cut black hair, I wondered how he got into school wearing the ugly green jump suit he had on, he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Hey! Don't glare at our Sasuke like that, you shrimp!" I turned to see a group of girls, all glaring at me. Hands on hips like in the movies, I almost laughed.

The girl that had yelled at me, had short pink hair and green eyes, he skirt was way to short for school regulation. The blonde next to her looked about the same, long blonde hair pale blue eyes. She was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah half pint watch it next time. We don't our Sasuke getting dirtied by the likes of you!" The blonde said. This time I did laugh.

"So what, are any of you actually going out with him, or are you just his annoying fan club."

They didn't answer they just glared as expected, as if Sasuke would go out with any of these whores. I had no idea why but them and the whole "Our Sasuke" thing pissed me off. Before they could think of a comeback the second bell rang. I turned and left them speechless and pissed.

My locker was close to my homeroom so I was one of the few people to arrive first. The room was pretty much empty but it was the first day so some kids were probably just taking their sweet time.

There were five people including me, I counted. A boy with short hair and sunglasses was sitting in the front row reading a book on bugs. A boy fast asleep in the very back row was snoring, he had his wild hair put up in a ponytail.

A girl was sitting two seats from the bug boy in the front row she was also reading; her hair was up in two Chinese style buns from where I could see she was cute. And finally the boy that really caught my eye was the short red head sitting in front of the boy that was sawing logs in the back row closest to the windows.

He was super cute. His feet were propped up on the desk in front of him a silent warning that no one was to sit there. I notice he was wearing eyeliner and his uniform was way too big for him. Well I couldn't say much mine hung loose on me too.

His red hair stood out against his pale skin. His face was round and cute I couldn't help but notice he was even shorter than me by at least two inches. Sasuke towered over me by at least half a foot. I shook my head trying to stop thinking of the annoying raven.

He had his eyes close listening to music; I could hear the guitar from across the room. Before I even realized what I was doing I was sitting in the desk beside him. He didn't open his eyes but I felt him tense, so he knew I was there. But he didn't acknowledge it.

A second later a flood of people poured into the room, all stopping dead in their tracks to stare at me. They looked shocked; some had their mouths hanging open wide. Two of the four that had already been in the room finally notice and turned to stare at me to.

Kiba was among the crowd, he looked just as shocked as everyone else staring at me. I was confused, I checked myself to make sure I had everything in the right place, pants, shirt, hair. Everything seemed ok nothing that would cause a scene.

Kiba seemed to come to his senses faster than the rest, he slowly walked toward me. I frowned at his behavior.

"Naruto are you crazy, do you know who you're sitting beside!?" Kiba whispered.

He looked so funny that I wanted to laugh. I turned and looked at the boy I'd set beside. At that moment he opened his eyes and turned to meet my gaze. Unconsciously I smiled on reflex.

The people behind me gasped. The red head only stared at me his expression was emotionless but he didn't seem surprised. I ignored Kiba and everyone else staring, and said,

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's your name?" The boy only stared.

The whole room was dead silent. I continued to smile at him. I was probably still blushing, I wasn't use to this much attention, usually I was invisible to the teen eye.

I was about to give up. I wanted to be this boys friend, but I didn't want get his nerves on the first day of school, that would suck. Even if we did become friends there was still a chance of his hearing the rumors about me and turn out to be like all the others. But this boy was different, in a weird way he reminded me of me.

I was about to turn around and surrender for the moment when he answered,

"Gaara…." He said simply nothing more nothing less, but it was enough for me.

My smile grew. And the people behind me once again gasped in shock. I turned to Kiba and repeated the name.

Gaara turned back around to face the front he closed his eyes and turned his music up a little more. I noticed it was rock, not heavy metal like I'd first thought, I couldn't make out the words but it wasn't a band I recognized.

Everyone took their seat as class was about to start the teacher hadn't shown yet but I wouldn't want to be on the teachers bad side on the first day, no I'd wait until the opportunity arrived and let my true colors shine, I was a skilled prankster.

No one sat in front of Gaara, in fact the only people who even sat near him were me and the sleeping boy. The sleeping boy didn't seem to mind, or care who sat around him.

I figure people were scared of Gaara, the way they kept glancing at him as if at any moment he'd pull out a severed head and set on his desk for display. But for all the stories I heard about the red head I probably would have been too, if I were normal.

Gaara seemed different, or was different like me. So I figured if no one wanted to be his friend I would. He had a red tattoo on his head just above his left eye, it was the Japanese symbol of "LOVE" strangle it reminded me of mine.

When the teacher walked in everyone was still silent, I saw the surprise on his face as he entered. He was tall and very tan you could tell he'd been in the sun most of the summer.

He had a long scar across his nose but despite that he was still good looking and young for a high school teacher

I felt someone poke my side. I knew who it was because he was the only one sitting next to me. I looked at Kiba as he passed me a note,

_Dudes are you crazy _–

The note read, I smirked.

_Maybe_–

Was my short reply. Kiba rolled his eyes as he wrote back,

_I'm not kidding; the guy you're sitting beside is GAARA! He's dangerous they say he's been in and out of Juvie since he was 6. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be all buddy, buddy with a guy like that! –_

This somewhat pissed me off I mean, Yes some of the things people say might be true heck all of them could be true but everyone needed at least one friend in their life.

_Look I'm going to be friends with him whether you like it or not._ –

Kiba probably felt my anger because all he wrote back was "sorry"

I didn't want to fight with Kiba, so I didn't write back I folded up the note and put it in my pocket and turned to face the teacher.

"Well I might just have a good class this year. You all better stay like this." He laughed awkwardly not quite use to the silence in a High School classroom.

"Anyway my name is Iruka, this year we teachers hope to help and assist you in any way possible. So if you need to talk, please don't be afraid to come and see me."

I wanted to laugh and tell the poor teach that there was no way possible this class would be peaceful but I kept my mouth shut not wanting to get in to trouble on the very first day I'd leave that up to the rest of the year.

"The first thing we're to tell you is that if you want to join any sports teams please see the gym coach after school today. And if you want to sign up for any clubs please see me."

Iruka looked around the class and smiled. I didn't have the heart to tell him that the only reason everyone was silent was because they were all still in shock over Gaara.

"Ok in order to get to know each other I want you to stand up when I call your name and tell us three things about yourself."

* * *

General P.O.V—

Just as Iruka finished the door opened and in walked Naruto's worst nightmare. Sasuke had both hands in his pockets and he looked bored. Beside him was the boy Naruto had seen earlier with long black hair and pale blue eyes.

Narutos eyes met Sasukes for a moment but the Uchiha only glared back. As they took their seats in the very back of the room, the blonde felt the glare intensify he stayed facing forward. He tried to hide the fact that once again his heart was pounding. Questions swam round and round in his mind.

"Hyuuga, Uchiha, why are you two ten minutes late for class?" Iruka asked in a stern voice sounding like the teacher he was. Sasuke didn't answer so the Hyuuga boy did. The long haired boys voice was emotionless and Naruto noticed the glance he threw Gaara. It wasn't like the others he'd seen Sasuke show this one looked almost relieved.

"We're late because the sports team captains cornered us and tried to get us to join their teams, so we apologize sensei." His voice was suddenly so cold it made Naruto shiver.

Iruka sighed and repeated all the information he'd just given the rest of the class.

Naruto found himself struggling not to turn around and see Sasukes face just once, to see if the Uchiha was still staring at him.

"Ok let's start with Sakura Haruno first." The teacher said once Neji was done.

Naruto noticed that the pink haired girl he'd seen with Sasuke stood up. His first impression of her was not a good one and the way she was dressed only lowered it more. Her skirt was too short and her shirt to tight over her boobs he wanted to gag, everything about this girl screamed slut.

"Hello everyone I'm Sakura" she through a glance at Sasuke as she giggled. Naruto frowned,

"I'm fifteen years old, Popular, and… I have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha." This caused almost all the girls in the class to squeal and some to glare at the pink haired girl. She turned and winked at the raven before setting back down.

Sasuke shuddered. Naruto couldn't help in he burst out laughing; it was perfect pay back for embarrassing him. He wanted to see Sasuke Uchiha suffer at all cost, and he would make sure it happened one way or the other.

---

Ok second chap done please review and the next chap will be up soon!

Edited.


	3. Chapter 3

Whew lol 3rd chap down hope you like and please review

Warning- may contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

* * *

--Week Two –

As class went on Naruto was still laughing when the blonde girl beside the pink haired girl stood up. She glared at Sakura and then glared at Naruto who's laugher began to die down. Naruto saw that Kiba was trying to hold it in his eyes were watering with the suppressed urge.

Her name was Ino Yamanaka and she said almost the exact same thing as Sakura, she even confessed. And the list continued, all the girls had something to say about the Uchiha it made Naruto angry at some of them and eventually he was annoyed. Sasukes fan club was, Kiri, Sakura, Ino and Nana, the peppiest girls in school.

Naruto was already starting to like the girls who didn't seem like total Sasuke fan girls. These girls were Hinata and Tenten. He noticed Hinata was the shy type she stuttered and blushed the whole time she was up. TenTen seemed kinda tomboyish in a girl's way, if that makes sense.

There were more boys than girls, Choji who ate the whole time even while talking, Shikamaru the sleeping boy, Neji who was looking at Gaara, and of course Sasuke.

When Iruka called Naruto's name the blonde smiled so big it had to hurt his cheeks.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like making friends, I love ramen, and…I don't like Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto turned to give Sasuke a foxy grin, which the raven seemed to ignore. Kiba almost fell out of his seat laughing. Almost every girl in the room was glaring at the two. Sasuke didn't even stand up when Iruka called his name,

"Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anyone or anything." He said making sure to glare in

Narutos direction, Naruto frowned and glared back. The whole class began talking while naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. The boys were laughing at Sasuke and the girls cursing Naruto.

"Ok everyone settle down, I think we still have one more person will you stand up and tell us something about yourself. " Iruka asked smile at Gaara. The red head stared back and gave no reaction, or move to do as the teacher asked,

"Gaara would you please stand up." Iruka asked again. Gaara gave no reaction the whole room fell dead silent again waiting to see the redheads reaction.

"Gaara if you don't answer me, I'll have to send you to the principal's office." Iruka let his smile fall and he looked at Gaara. Gaara only stared back.

Iruka was about to send him out when suddenly Naruto stood up and smiled. Kida put his head in his hands,

'_He wouldn't.' _was what the brunette thought. But Naruto had already begun,

"Iruka sensei I forgot to tell you Gaaras been sick and can't talk well, sore throat."

Everyone turned to stare at him as if he'd lost his mind. Gaara looked up at him. Naruto met his gaze and smiled widely.

Iruka's anger had disappeared with just those words and he looked at Naruto disapprovingly,

"Naruto you should tell me this ahead of time, and I'm sorry Gaara I'll excuse you this time." The teacher said smiling again. Naruto sighed in relief before setting back down.

'_Is this boy stupid.' _Gaara thought as Naruto continued to smile like an idiot. But he was thankful. No one had ever come right up and talked to him like Naruto had done or stood up for him. He could have told the students something about himself but they all hated him so what would be the point.

Homeroom ended minutes' later. Naruto stood up ready to leave, they had ten minutes between each class to get ready and chat, so he was in no hurry. The room emptied out till only a few were left. He took out his schedule and looked it over again.

HR: English- Iruka sensei- RM: 209

1ST: Science- Kakashi sensei- RM: 208

2ND: History- Asuma Sensei- RM: 312

3rd: Algebra- Ibiki sensei- RM: 251

4th: Lunch

5th: English- Iruka sensei- RM: 209

6th: Art- Kurenai sensei- RM: 102

Suddenly someone snatched the piece of paper out of his hand, he looked up to see who but he smiled, it was Gaara. The redhead looked through Naruto's schedule and back at him. Gaara frowned at Naruto's smile.

People didn't smile at Gaara he'd known this for quite some time now, very few even liked him. So a boy he'd never met before being nice made no since to him. People screamed or ran when Gaara got to close but this boy was…different.

The boy felt his face tighten with the muscles he rarely used. He wanted to smile back; he would have if he hadn't seen the long haired boy glaring at Naruto. Neji was one of the few who were still in the room the others were staring as well but only in surprise. He turned back to Naruto the happy feeling gone.

"We have all the same classes." Gaara said emotionlessly. The blonde also noticed that the red heads mood had shifted at seeing Neji. A few gasps of surprise were heard and then silence. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Neji smirked before walking out the door. Gaara only glared in return. He hated the Hyuuga boy more than anyone at that moment, of course not more than his father.

He thought of the night two weeks ago and then pushed it out of his head it wasn't worth thinking about what had happened, happened, now it was over.

Gaara turned back to Naruto,

'_Doesn't his face hurt?' _Gaara thought to himself as they both turned to leave. Naruto stayed beside Gaara ignoring all the stares. It was tense walking through the halls People left and right pointing and whispering Naruto could hear some of them and was pissed,

"That's Gaara, he's scary!" one girl said to her friend.

"My parents said to stay away from him, he's a freak." A boy from the sports club said glaring at the redhead, Gaara ignored it.

"I heard he's killed someone before!" A group said as they walked past. Naruto glared at them.

"Who's that blonde kid do you think he knows about Gaara."

Naruto turned around to see Kiba following him, the dog boys' eyes locked on Gaara. Naruto stopped at glared at his best friend.

"Kiba what are you doing isn't your class in the other direction." Naruto asked. Kiba stopped and turned to stare at his friend sensing the blonde's anger.

"Yeah but Naruto - ." Kiba stared to say but naruto cut him off.

"Look if this is about me hanging out with Gaara I don't want to hear it. Just go to your next class and don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Naruto…" Kiba trailed off at his friend's sharp stare.

"Fine but don't blame me if you end up dead!!" The dog boy practically yelled. With a warning glance at Gaara Kiba turned and left.

Gaara wouldn't say it but he was impressed, the brown hair boy had stud up to him in order to protect his friend. Gaara could already see why, the blonde was a little nutty maybe he attracted trouble.

He knew Neji was already going to be after him that would be Gaaras responsibility if they were to be friends.

He tossed the word around in his head.

'_Friend' _the redhead had never had any one only just recently did his brother and sister really start to show they cared. It was confusing and annoying all at the same time. He looked at Naruto again and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Gaara he just worries too much." The blonde stated. Naruto couldn't help but be a little surprised, he had expected Gaara to keep going but when he turned around the redhead was still waiting.

Gaara shrugged. And Naruto could tell by this action the small boy must be use to getting treated like dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. He stood next to Gaara in the hall the rest of the way to class ignoring the people pointing and staring.

Naruto new that drawing too much attention to himself would be bad. All it would take was for one person to recognize him and it would all be over. The rumors would start just like in grade school or middle school. But he was beginning to realize the similarities between himself and the redhead that couldn't be ignored.

They got to science before the bell rang. Naruto looked at the teacher, a young guy with white hair and a cough mask that covered almost all of his face. But the white hair wasn't what surprised him the most, it was the book the man was reading.

He noticed the familiar orange cover of the books his social worker, Jiraiya wrote. He blushed instantly remembering all the times the perverted man had made him look his writing over. The book his teacher was currently reading was Ichi Ichi Paradise A.K.A. Porn.

The blonde decided to ignore it he didn't want to draw even more attention to himself he looked around and noticed a few people from his last class Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, and a few others.

He winced visibly as he saw Sasuke sitting in the back beside Neji. He prayed that the Uchiha wasn't in all his classes. He looked for Gaara, the red head had already picked a seat. Naruto groaned when he saw that it was directly beside Sasuke and Neji.

He would have picked a different seat but he knew that Gaara had only sit there because every other seat had at least one person already in it. So he sucked up his nervousness and when to set beside his new friend.

Gaara noticed Naruto's fidgeting and how every once in awhile the boy would glace at the table next to them. He hadn't wanted to sit here either but he had no choice and to be honest he was surprised that Naruto had even sat with him.

He was sure that this would have to end eventually maybe the blonde hadn't heard all the rumors and that was why he was sticking to him but either way he was somewhat relieved even if it didn't last long.

Neji was flirting with a girl sitting at the table in front of him the girl he notice was tenten but every few seconds Neji would glance over and see Gaara's reaction, Gaara didn't even seem to notice Neji was even present, he was staring forward ignoring all of his surroundings.

The bell rang; the white haired teacher didn't even look up from his book. He simple raised a finger and pointed to the white bored behind him. Naruto groaned and thumped his head down on the desk hard, when he looked back up Gaara was staring at him his emotionless eyes slightly wide in confusion.

_**GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER! **_

_**Each of you must talk to everyone in the class write two things about them, 10 points each!**_

Naruto smirked when he saw the storm of girls attack Sasukes table, unfortunately so did the teacher who got annoyed at not being able to concentrate he lowered his book and yelled,

"Everyone in a seat now for starter we'll do girls with girls and boys with boys go to the table next to you first and everyone shut up."

Kakashi sat back down ignoring the surprised looks on some of his students faces and began reading again licking his finger to turn the page. Naruto groaned with the girls but for the opposite reason. He hesitated for a second he really didn't want to face Sasuke he had wanted to stay away from him period.

He knew something was wrong with him and he didn't like it. Every time he saw the Uchiha his heart skipped a beat and every time they were to close or touched his heart would beat so fast he was afraid he'd die. It didn't help that bits and pieces of his memory were starting to come back from _that_ night.

The blonde turned to look at Gaara who looked beyond pissed, he sighed, maybe high school wasn't going to be all it was cracked up to be. He glance at Sasukes table to see Neji was staring at Gaara again that explained why Gaara looked so pissed, but when he looked as the raven, Sasuke looked just as angry.

'He hates me' Naruto thought as he gathered his things and stood up he waited for Gaara but the red head only stared at him a sign that he wasn't moving. Neji pulled to seat Naruto had just left out and set down emotionlessly neither willing to start.

Naruto gave one more look to Gaara before sighing and turned to glare at Sasuke. He slammed his books on the table and angrily sat down in Neji's chair, Sasuke only glared right back the Uchihas was ten times more menacing.

"Uchiha" Naruto said coldly.

Sasuke ignored him then smirked and leaned in to whisper in Narutos ear,

"Hmm that's not what you called me when you were begging for more, dobe." Sasuke blew in Narutos ear causing the blonde to shudder in pleasure before blushing crimson.

"Sh-shut up stupid teme, I was not!" the blonde stuttered holding his ear.

"Whatever you say dobe"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Naruto yelled and then blushed when he realized the whole class was glaring at him.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted at him but then the blonde grinned evilly, Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto began to scribble something down on a piece of paper. When he was finished the smaller boy sat back with a look of satisfaction as Sasuke read it over,

**Uchiha Sasuke- Is a stuck up teme, who needs to get over himself.**

Sasuke turned a full force Uchiha glare onto him, but Naruto ignored it. He watched as Sasuke began writing something. Naruto smiled as he read it, it was true after all.

**Uzumaki Naruto- Is annoying and loud.**

A second later Kakashi Sensei called for them to switch. Naruto sighed in relief, when he was away from the raven, his heart seemed to slow to a normal pace. Now he was setting next to Neji Hyuuga who smirked as he sat down.

He couldn't help but glance back at the Uchiha. Sasuke was ignoring a girl who kept throwing questions at him and it made Naruto want to laugh at the Ravens obvious annoyance toward the girl, and the girl who seemed completely oblivious.

Gaara was sitting alone. He still hadn't moved from their table and had his head down and headphones on listening to music. Naruto turned back around to see Neji staring at him he looked bored for a moment then leaned in close to Naruto.

"You're pretty cute aren't you?" Neji said as he leaned in even closer.

Naruto's expression became blank as he stared back. Neji smirked as Naruto seemed to lean away from him,

"If your flirting with me to get to Gaara it won't work." He stated. Neji frowned and lead back away from the smaller boy.

"I don't like boys." The long haired boy answered. Naruto just smile. Neji smirked as he looked the blonde over.

"What?" he asked when he noticed Neji staring at his body.

"I don't like boys, but I can see you do, are you Gaaras new toy." He asked, Naruto blushed as Neji lightly touched the bandage that hid the deep bite mark on his neck ( that will be a scar ) that Sasuke had put there.

"W-what are you talking about, I don't l-l-like boys. And me and Gaara are just friends!"

He said quietly lowering his head as he pulled his uniform shirt up around his neck, he glance at Sasuke who was glaring at him a silent warning telling him not to say anything.

For some reason Naruto didn't understand he felt suddenly vulnerable and even more aware that he was alone and without his protector.

Not soon enough Kakashi called for them to switch again. Naruto hurried to write his information down and leave but Neji stopped him just as he was about to stand up,

"Don't lie! I know that Gaara put that hickey there, and if he didn't then who did." Neji growled his glare made Narutos blood freeze and he felt the blood rush from his face. He didn't get a chance to answer before Gaara was at his side helping him up.

"Leave him alone Neji he's got nothing to do with this." Gaara said his glare more terrifying then a murderers. Neji didn't seem to notice he let go of Narutos arm and smirked.

Gaara dragged him to a seat and pushed him in it next to, Naruto noticed, was Shikamaru he looked around anxiously searching to see if the other classmates had sensed there little argument but gladly found none.

--

Ok This chap was also edited. People give me some Name ideas for the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Are you ok Naruto, your shaking." Gaara asked after a moment.**

**Naruto managed a smile, he glared back at Sasuke who had watched the whole thing, the Uchiha was now talking to Neji quietly. The redhead took Shikamarus dark green school bag with out asking and began searching inside. The wild haired boy looked like he didn't care.**

"**Hey Gaara is your sister still mad at me?" Shikamaru asked through a yawn. Gaara paused, and seemed to think about it before continuing his search.**

"**I think so but I haven't talked to her lately my dad kicked me out." He said as he handed a water bottle to Naruto. Naruto took the offered liquid gratefully and took a quick drink, the water felt good on his suddenly dry throat.**

"**Why?!" Shikamaru asked sounding surprised. Naruto noticed Gaara glance at Neji before shrugging.**

"**If she hasn't talked to you since then, than yea I guess she is still mad." Gaaras voice was emotionless as he spoke.**

"**Um…how do you two know each other?" Naruto asked feeling slightly put out. He had thought that Gaara was like him, but he seemed to be close to Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru looked at Naruto surprised as if he was just noticing the boy was there, Gaara was the one who answered.**

"**Shikamaru is my older sisters boyfriend. He's really 18 but he's so lazy he's failed twice. But he is smart I guess." Naruto watched as Gaara tried unsuccessfully to ignore the long haired brunette that was now staring at him again. The red head turned his head away.**

"**So who are you?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. Gaara turned to listen as well, he had talked to Naruto but the only thing he knew about the boy was what he'd said in homeroom. The blonde smiled widely.**

"**I'm Uzumaki Naruto."**

"**Naruto…Isn't that a boys name?" Shikamaru asked, the statement earned him a heated glare.**

"**I am a boy." He said through clenched teeth.**

**Gaara took a drink from Narutos water bottle not caring that the blondes lips had just been there. Naruto felt the glare on his back intensify. Gaara continued to ignore it.**

**S**

**hikamaru gave no reply, he simply put his head back on this desk and fell asleep.**

**A second later the teacher called for them to switch, he wrote down his information for both Shikamaru and Gaara.**

**Gaara got up and followed Naruto for the rest of the class, people were silent when they sat down. He finished the rest of class in a hurry, getting completely annoyed when he had to set next to the preppy girls.**

**Second and third followed soon after, Asuma's history class was better then science. Sasuke didn't even look his way. And Neji stopped glaring.**

**Algebra was now Narutos favorite class because neither Sasuke or Neji was in it.**

"**There in a higher class." Gaara had told him. But Naruto did care he was just glad they were gone.**

"**Hey Gaara are you going to go straight to the lunch room when the bell rings?" Naruto asked sounding excited. Gaara had shrugged.**

"**Will you come with me to talk to Iruka Sensei?"**

"**Why do you need to talk to him." Naruto had smiled his biggest smile yet.**

"**I wanna sign up for a club." Gaara was silent for a moment but nodded.**

**So when the bell rang Gaara silently followed Naruto to their homeroom. The people around them were still staring, the red head looked down. Today had been good a good day even if Naruto decided he wasn't worth it and ditched him when he heard the rumors. **

**He could at least say that he'd had a friend for at least a day.**

**Gaara waited outside while Naruto spoke to the teacher, when he came back he seemed even more giddy. Gaaras expression stayed emotionless.**

**The Lunch room was full when they finally arrived Naruto immediately stared looking around the swarm of kids until he spotted the dog boy. Kiba must have been looking for the blonde as well because he visibly relaxed upon seeing him.**

**Naruto got his lunch an order of Miso Ramen and went to sit next to his friend, Gaara didn't know what to do, he hesitated looking at Naruto as the boy sat down, Naruto noticing Gaara wasn't beside him looked up.**

**He saw the questions in the redheads eyes and smiled, he patted the seat next to him. Gaara gave a barely noticeable sigh and sat down.**

"**Naruto were the hell were you I was about to come look for you." Kiba turned to glare at the redhead who just stared back, Naruto noticed and punch the brunette in the ribs.**

"**OWW, What the hell was that for?"**

"**Leave him alone Kiba he didn't do anything, now apologize." Naruto said his voice cold. Kiba frowned but did as the boy requested.**

"**I'm sorry Gaara, I was rude." Gaara stared at the boy before nodding. He looked away.**

"**It's fine, I'm use to it." Kiba instantly regretted being mean he met Narutos gaze and nodded.**

"**Ok everyone this is the one I was telling you about." Kiba stated looking around the lunch table, which was full of curious teenagers.**

"**Naruto this is Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Shino." Kiba had blushed and stuttered when saying Hinatas name, the girl he notice was from their homeroom.**

**Hinata had also blushed, Naruto smiled evilly and nudged his friend. Kiba's blush deepened as he ignored the blondes sly antics. When there introduction was done Naruto turned to Gaara who hadn't said a word.**

**The blonde smiled,**

"**Everyone this is my new friend Gaara." Know one said anything they only nodded and Gaara did the same. Naruto chatted animatedly trying to make new friends as lunch continued.**

**Gaara was silent most of the time but Naruto would always turn every once in a while and try to add Gaara to the conversation which the redhead was grateful for.**

"**So Naruto why were you late for lunch?" Kiba asked again. Naruto blushed.**

"**I signed up for the Art club." He mumbled, everyone looked surprised except for Gaara and Kiba.**

"**Good, I figured you would." Kiba said proudly. When the lunch bell rang signaling there ten minute break before class Naruto stood up to dump his tray, Kiba and Gaara followed.**

**The rest of the week followed like the first day and he still didn't talk to the Uchiha who he hated with a passion. Gaara and Naruto always sat together with Kiba and the group at lunch but all three unaware of the two glares come from two different boys, but for the same reason. Jealousy.**

* * *

**-Week three-**

Naruto sighed as he sat at there lunch table. He was currently in a predicament he didn't know how to get out of. He looked around and saw that only Choji and Shikamaru were sitting near him.

He sighed again. The first week of school had been great. He'd managed to make a lot of new friend, the closest one was Gaara who was with him every day.

But this week was starting off bad, because Sasuke was down right ignoring him, and that had never really happened before. I mean sure they'd never really talked before "That Night."

But ever since the day Sasuke transferred to there school in the sixth grade Naruto would always catch the Uchiha looking at him every once in awhile.

He never thought it was strange because a lot of people stared at him but, Sasuke had stopped completely. And for some reason it made the blonde feel uneasy.

"Hey what's wrong Naruto you haven't even touched your ramen." Kiba said as he took his seat to the blondes right; followed by Gaara who took the seat to Narutos left.

At first Naruto had worried that Kiba would never except Gaara because of the rumors, but as the second day started Kiba had surprised them both by sitting in the seat in front of Gaara and trying to talk to him as if they'd been friends for years.

He didn't give much of a response but Naruto saw the corner of the red heads mouth turn up when Iruka walked in and started class.

Naruto smiled,

"I'm fine just feeling a little off today." The Dog boy frowned, it was rare Naruto ever got sick.

"Do you have a fever." Kiba lightly touched Narutos forehead and held it there for a moment before pulling away.

"Nope no fever. So what's wrong?" Naruto sighed knowing that if he didn't give his dog loving friend an answer that he would never hear the end of it.

"Just a little dizzy, but I'm fine." Kiba glared at the blonde.

"That doesn't sound fine to me."

Naruto sighed again. Kiba was annoying sometimes with the motherly affection but the blonde also knew that those actions are what kept the two friends. So he decided to change the subject.

"Did you guys here about the dance?"

Naruto smiled when he saw Kiba blush. He looked over at Gaara to see if the redhead had given a reaction. But to his disappointment all he found were emotionless teal eyes staring back.

"Yeah so what about it?"

Naruto glared at his new friend and pouted. The combination of the two made the blonde look funny and Gaaras lips twitched.

"Are you going to ask anyone?"

Gaara turned to glare at him. The red head knew that Naruto knew perfectly well that there was something going on between himself and a very unhappy glaring Hyuuga, with out him having too explain it.

Naruto grinned as he notice Gaaras discomfort. He new with out a doubt that something was happening or had happened between the Hyuuga and his friend. It was similar to his and Sasukes situation except Neji made it perfectly clear that he didn't like anyone around his red head and Gaara seemed to want nothing to do with Neji.

He frowned for a moment before pushing the thought out of his head. He knew Sasuke didn't like him the Uchiha made it painfully obvious.

'I cant be in love with Sasuke. It just can't happen.'

Gaara and Kiba both shared a glance as Naruto seemed to space out again, the subject of the dance forgotten. Something weird was going on with there friend.

Naruto sat comfortably on his stool, as if that was the place he belonged and everyone in the Art club seemed to agree.

The first day of clubs had been exciting and as soon as Naruto had began to paint, the teacher, (who wasn't the scary Art teacher Kurenai) had walked up to him and gasped.

"Oh my! Your good un." The blonde teacher had said causing Naruto to blush. The mans name was Deidara a world renowned artist. Naruto had been shocked to learn that this famous man was there art teacher.

He had been painting a picture he couldn't see. Everything was red and black and blue. The colors clashing brilliantly.

"

It-It's really nothing." He's stammered feeling embarrassed. The man had asked for Naruto's sketch book and almost instantly told Naruto that he had some real promise in the arts and that if he continues to do well in the next three years, he would love to send him to an art school in France.

Naruto couldn't even explain how happy he had been. And each day he begged Deidara to let him stay after school and paint or draw.

With in a week Naruto had gotten full access to the art room and all of its supplies. And Deidara had told him that he could stay after as long as he wanted.

Naruto smiled to himself as he continued to paint his new picture. This one was also strange. The canvas was red and orange with white and black.

Only slowly was the picture beginning to form. He had been so focused that he jumped when the bell rang for everyone to go home.

But Naruto didn't move, he looked up to meet his blonde teachers smile.

"Staying after again Naruto-Kun un"

The teacher asked, Naruto nodded. Today was Friday so Kiba didn't have soccer practice meaning he'd have know one to walk home with but he had talked to his friends earlier and agree to call kiba later.

The brunette was still grounded, and Naruto had a suspicion that it was only too keep them separated. Kiba's mom never did like him. Gaara had told Naruto that he would be out of town tomorrow. The look he gave the blonde clearly said "Don't Ask" and so he didn't.

Naruto didn't know how long he'd been sitting there painting before he looked up and noticed it was dark and that his butt had gone numb. Kiba was going to kill him.

He cleaned up his mess and put his not finished painting in his section before leaving locking the room as he went.

The school, he noticed was scary at night. Every door was closed and the lockers creaked. He held his book bag close ready to use it as a weapon at any moment. But suddenly as he rounded a corner he stopped dead.

Someone was still in the school. His blue eyes glance up to see that he was in the music section of the school. Only two hallways down from the art section. Most of the musical kids hated to stay after school and practice, but someone was definitely in the music room playing a guitar.

Naruto walked up to the windowless room and put his ear to the door. The guitar would play for a moment then stop as if though still looking for a rhythm.

Suddenly the music stopped before restarting. Naruto gasped and took a step back when a voice that was so familiar started singing.

_I cannot find a way to describe it._

_It's there inside; all I do is hide._

_I wish that it would just go away._

_What would you do, you do, if you knew._

_What would you do_

The guitar started off slow before his voice, slow and light started again,

_All the pain I thought I knew._

_All the thoughts lead back to you._

_Back to what was never said._

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion._

_I'm unable; come and take me away._

_I feel like I am all alone._

_All by myself I need to get around this._

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you._

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand._

_Cause no one understands_

The guitar became more furious as the chorus repeated.

_All the pain I thought I knew._

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said._

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion._

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)Take me away._

_I_

_'m going nowhere (on and off and off and on)(and off and on)_

_All the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never said._

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion._

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

He could feel the pain and wanting in the song yet he knew the words weren't for him. Naruto swayed, his earlier dizziness returning only worse.

He tried to walk away so that the person in the room wouldn't see that he's been listening. But he heard the last verse.

_Take me away Break me away Take me away_

Naruto held his head as he began to pant, something was wrong he was dizzy and suddenly very tired. His back hit the wall and he slid down it into a sitting position.

He let his eyes close, and the last thing he remembered before falling into the darkness was the click of a door opening and the sound of foot steps coming toward him.

* * *

Man the chapters went down alot (cry) but I guess it's better that the chapters are better. Please review! This chap has been edited.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Because I love you guys I wrote chapter 8 Wahoo lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed as soon as I was done with chapter 7 I started on 8. Its like 3:37 in the morning so be grateful. I hope everyone likes lol.

Declaimer- I don't own Naruto srry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke heard a loud thump outside of the music room door. He growled before glaring at it. He'd just finished a good song and didn't want to be disturbed the night before a concert. That's why he was here at the school. So he wouldn't have to hear his older brothers mouth.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door before throwing it open about to yell at whoever was still here when his eyes came upon nothing. He looked ahead confused before turning his head down the hall.

His heart almost stopped as he saw a very passed out Naruto. The boy was panting and sweating as if he had a fever. But one touch told the Uchiha he didn't.

Sasuke sighed in relief before wondering what the dobe was still doing in the school building after dark. He looked at his watch and saw that it as 7:30 his brother would be furious when he got home but he didn't care.

He was more worried bout getting naruto home without Itachi finding out. He ground his teeth as his brothers words from three weeks ago still rang clear.

"_Stay away from that filthy thing or else it might just disappear."_

Sasuke glared at the wall as he lifted a surprisingly light Naruto into his arms. He gathered his stuff from the music room and proceeded to his car.

As he drove Sasuke kept glancing at the sleeping blonde. He had stopped panting and was sound asleep in the passengers seat.

'Your such an idiot. What would you have done if I wasn't there.'

Sasuke thought as he touched Narutos scarred cheek.

He prayed the blonde wouldn't wake up so that he didn't have to act cold and hateful. He hated it when every time he had to look at naruto and see his pain filled expression or hear Narutos angry voice.

He remembered the night of his party clearly, but to his disappointment Naruto hadn't. Of course Sasuke was glad he didn't because it only would have hurt the blonde more when Sasuke had to shove him away. Sasuke hated his brother with a passion.

As soon as they got to Narutos run down apartment Sasuke found the boys keys with ease. He carried naruto up the stairs and put the boy in bed.

He smirked at Narutos taste in color. The blankets were bright orange, while the sheets where a light dark blue.

Sasuke sighed and turned to leave, until something caught his arm sleeve. Sasuke froze terrified that he'd turn around and see curious blue eyes staring at him.

He swallowed before turning around. To his relief naruto was still asleep. But his hand had a death grip on the young Uchihas sleeve.

"Dobe let go." Sasuke whispered softly. All he got in return was a sigh. Naruto brought his face to Sasukes hand and snuggled into its warmth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and bit his lip. He would never let anyone see him like this if in public. Why did naruto have to be so cute.

Slowly Sasuke slipped his hand out of Narutos grip. The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact before going deeper into his blankets.

Sasuke stared at the boy in front of him before leaning down and kissing Narutos forehead, and brushing blonde hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry dobe." The raven whispered before leaving locking the door behind him.

-------------------------

Naruto woke with a start setting up too fast in the bed and instantly fell back on his pillow dizzy. He groaned, turning to glare at the thing that had woken him up from his wonderful dream.

His cell phone, which was still wailing on the kitchen table. He got up, more slowly this time and walked over to it he sat down on one of his chairs before flipping the phone open and pressing it to his ear.

"What!" He growled at the person on the other line. The person was silent before all hell broke loose.

"NARUTO!! What the fuck do you know how much I've been worried, you were supposed to call me yesterday when you walked through your fucking door!! What the hell happened!"

Kiba yelled, he was furious. Naruto had to pull the phone slightly away from his ear afraid he'd go deaf.

The phone was silent as kiba waited for his answer naruto could hear low panting from the boys outburst.

Naruto closed his eyes about to answer when suddenly his eyes opened and he frowned,

"I cant remember…"

Kiba gave a frustrated growl really starting to sound like an angry dog.

"What. Do. You. Mean." He asked through clinched teeth.

"I mean I cant remember how I got home. I remember being at the school painting and then it was getting dark, I heard someone singing in one of the music room…but after that its all blank."

Naruto tilted his head confused he remembered the song perfectly because he could still relate to every word but he could remember who had been singing it or who had helped him home. He only remembered something worm and soft touching his forehead.

The other line when silent, before naruto heard a sigh.

"Are you ok?"

The dog boy asked. Naruto didn't want to tell his friend that he was still feeling a little off be he didn't so he lied.

"Perfect!" Kiba seemed to believe it.

"So did you want to do any thing to day." Kiba asked sounding excited. Naruto frowned.

"Aren't you still grounded." He smiled when he heard kiba groan.

"That's right I forgot. Sorry." Naruto sighed.

"Its ok I'll probably just clean house and drawl, maybe do some home work or think of some new school year pranks." He smiled at the last idea and he heard kiba snort.

"Ok well I just wanted to check on you call me later ok I have to got give Akamaru a bath."

Naruto smile remembering Kiba's favorite dog.

"Ok see ya." Naruto hung up the phone and sighed, he stood up to make his a super sized bowl of ramen. He was starving, Naruto felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

------------------------

Gaara glared at the boy that was currently blocking his way into the club he's been coming to for the past three years.

"Move." He ordered. The line behind him watched in terror. Everyone at Deaths Hand new who gaara was and they knew that when it came to this building know one told Gaara no.

"No." There was a gasp from the crowd.

Gaara glared at his brother Konkuro who was the current bouncer. The redhead knew his brother was doing this just to piss him off.

Konkuro smiled evilly but gulped when gaara gave him the 'If you don't move your dead" look the puppet boy sighed,

"Gaara you know you shouldn't dress like that." He stated stepping into big brother mode. Gaara looked down.

He was wearing loose baggy pants that showed the area below his belly button and a fish net long sleeved shirt that showed plenty of pale skin. His eyes as always were covered in thick eyeliner. And crimson hair parted to show his tattoo just above his eye. He looked back up at his brother with emotionless eyes.

"Fine what ever everyone's too scared of you to mess with you anyway." The boy muttered as he let gaara pass. As soon as gaara stepped in the door he was greeted with the things he knew well. Loud music, alcohol, and a bunch of crazy fans.

Club Deaths Hand was right in the middle of Konoha city and Suna. The perfect place for a boy such as himself. They only let the required people in but gaara had always been on the list.

The redhead looked to the stage. Only to see that the person he'd come to see was staring at him. Neji looked surprise to see him, which he shouldn't have because Gaara never missed a concert.

"What you up for Gaa-chan?" the bar tender asked. If it had been any other man gaara would have punched him in the face but he had known this man for three years and over the years the bar tender had become someone he could talk to.

He knew gaara was under age but he also knew that Gaaras older brother worked here so he didn't hesitate to give the redhead what he wanted.

Gaara was silent for a moment as he looked between Neji and the bartender.

"Some thing with no alcohol." He said firmly the man got the hint and turned to get the boy his drink.

Gaara looked around at the excited Emos and Goths who came every weekend for this concert some even skipped school on Fridays to come and sing themselves. But Saturdays were strictly reserved for Hebi.

The lights began to dim as he stared at the stage this week was Nejis turn to be the lead singer every week they would switch of between, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke Uchiha.

The first time he saw Sasuke sing he was taken away. When Sasuke was singing it was like he was a whole other person. But he quickly learned that the Uchiha was an asshole by nature. Neji had been the first to talk to him when the Hyuuga began to notice that he never missed a show.

Gaara closed his eyes as the music began. The crowd screamed then quieted as Neji began to sing.

_Telling me to go,But hands beg me to lips say that you love,Your eyes say that you hate._

Gaara opened his eyes only to meet a set of pupil less ones. Neji was staring at him. Gaara kept his expression blank.

_There's truth in your lies,Doubt in your you build you lay to 's truth in your lies,Doubt in your I've got's what you didn't I, I won't be the one,Be the one to leave this, In you, you will be alone,Alone with all your secrets,And regrets. Don't lie._

Gaara hands clinched painfully into tight ball as he kept eye contact. He was pissed. The lyrics had him remembering the night of the Uchihas party the night he finally told the long haired boy everything.

His teeth clinched even tighter to keep from screaming at the memory of waking up alone the next morning with no sigh of the boy he'd just given everything to.

_You promise me the sky,Then toss me like a wrap me in your arms,And chill me to the 's truth in your lies,Doubt in your I've got's what you didn't take._

The redhead glanced at Sasuke who was looking at Neji and himself. Sasuke expression was unreadable as he watched.

_So I, I won't be the one,Be the one to leave this, In you, you will be alone,Alone with all your secrets,And regrets. Don't I, I won't be the one,Be the one to leave this, In you, you will be alone,Alone with all your secrets,And regrets. Don't lie. _

As the song ended gaara stood up. He had planned on staying till the end of the night but he couldn't take this. He paid the bartender for his drink and began making his way toward the door.

His feet moving faster when he saw Neji jump off the stage and walking toward him. He made eye contact with his brother who was sitting by the entrance and Konkuro nodded.

Gaara turned to his left deciding to go out the side door that led into the ally so he wouldn't have to be near all those people.

As soon as the door was closed he punched it, Hard. When he heard the door open behind him. He whirled around and screamed.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

He balled his fist again and without waiting for an answer he swung. His fist connection with Nejis jaw. He turned and Ran.

Gaara new he couldn't cry. He's spent to many years being called a freak and a monster by everyone around him to break now. So as soon as he was a safe distance away from the club he sucked in a deep breath and pulled out his phone, to call a cab.

The drive seemed to take for ever. And when he got home at around twelve he climbed the stairs to his lonely apartment.

The anger he felt earlier gone and replace by a feeling he hated more then anything. Pain.

His heart clinched painfully as he remembered the night three weeks ago. He had slept with Neji. Neither one of then was drunk so that couldn't be an excuse.

He walked into his small one bedroom apartment and threw his stuff on the ground not caring where it landed. He walked down the short hall into his bed room and lay on the bed pulling his arm over his eyes.

He still remembered the way Nejis touches burned his skin, or the pain he felt when Neji entered him and the pleasure that came soon after that.

Each one of Nejis kisses meant something to him he had never let anyone touch him or see him the way he had let the long haired brunette.

The words he had said earlier were a lie. Know matter how much Neji denied what had happened that night or the things that he had said _he_ still loved him.

He couldn't be weak. He wouldn't let anyone see the pain he was in. He took in a deep breath before rolling over and trying to get some sleep. Next week was the school dance and we was dreading every minute of it.

Gaara pulled the black Ipod from his pocket and put it on one of his favorite songs by Hebi one that Neji sung and slowly he drifted into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you guys let me know if im moving to slow or two fast with the way things are going K! Yay another chap is done and so fast to lol A really big thanks to everyone who likes this story. I've gotten more reviews then I thought I would. And once again thank the threat of the Spork Of Doom lol next chap up soon please read and review and check out my other story! Masquerade.

Ok people I need your help. I cant find any good songs that would go well with the people I want to be singing in the story. Some Akatsuki member(Haven't decided who) And all of Hebi Plus Neji and Haku and Zabuza may make an appearance so please if you have a song or a fav Akatsuki member you want to see sing a song tell me in a review lol. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

People its chapter 9 OMG I'm on a roll lol someone please pinch me! For a while there I had writers block and couldn't come up with a direction I wanted the story to go in. But all good now lol Any way thanks to those who reviewed I loves ya!

Declaimer- I DON"T own Naruto! Sad I know if I did there would be Sasunaru all over the place lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Month

"Um I was wondering…Would you go to the dance with me this weekend?" She muttered as she blushed she wouldn't look up to meet his eyes.

He stared at her shocked. Did she really just ask him that. The stupid blonde freak! He continued to stare at her as if though any moment she was going to look up and say.

"Ha ha April fool."

Even though it was still September. He realized to late that he had taken too long in answering and when he met her eyes she looked like she was about to cry.

"Naruto-Kun you can say no I know I'm not that pr-pretty or anything." Naruto closed his mouth and straightened.

This girl was from a different class. And he'd been tricked to many times in the past to just suddenly accept that some pretty girl had just asked him to a dance.

Her hand was resting just below her lower lip and her other hand held the her chest in nervousness, it made her look innocent. She had Blue hair and dark blue eyes. She looked to be a second year.

"Um…is it ok if I think about it for awhile?" He finally got up the courage to ask. She nodded.

"By the way my names Konan." She said with a smile before leaving just as the bell rang for home room to start. Naruto turned to leave also mission the evil smile that slipped on the girls pale face.

Upon walking into class both Kiba and Gaara noticed Narutos dazed expression. When he sat down he didn't make a move to explain himself for the reason he was late. It was only luck that Iruka was late as well. Finally Kiba couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

At first the blonde gave no reaction that hinted he'd heard the brunette talk. Then as he turned to his friend a face splitting grin appeared.

"Someone just asked me to the dance."

He said happily then shivered as he felt the room temperature drop. Out of habit Naruto glanced back and froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Sasuke Uchiha was staring at him.

He couldn't explain the rush of emotions that took hold as he stared back. He couldn't look away it had been too long since he'd seen those coal colored eyes looking in his direction. He had the sudden instinct to make sure Sasuke never looked away.

But then he had too. He had to look away. Sasuke hated him, Sasuke didn't care about him. And he most defiantly didn't love an Uchiha! But still Naruto kept eye contact, disobeying his bodies orders.

"Your joking right!"

Came Kiba's loud excited voice snapping naruto back into reality. The blonde made the mistake of looking away. Why? Why was Sasuke suddenly staring at him again. Had he heard what he'd said.

Naruto glared at the dog boy.

"Why would I lie!?"

Kiba laughed at Narutos angry expression. Naruto felt tension around the room as if every ear was listening to his conversation. He was silent as kiba continues to laugh.

"So what did you tell her?" asked gaara in an uncaring voice he had on ear piece head set in his ear listening to some song naruto couldn't make out. It seemed gaara was always listening to music it made him a little curious.

Naruto sighed before answering,

"I told her I'd have to thank about it…" Naruto smile fell and he stared at his desk.

"I've been tricked before so…"

He didn't finish his sentence and kiba looked at him blonde friend with soft eyes. Everyone jumped as the classroom door slammed open and a very pissed off Hyuuga walked in.

Almost everyone in the classroom started laughing as they saw the bandage of the long haired boys beautiful face. But instantly shut up when Neji began walking toward Gaaras desk.

The Hyuuga stopped as he stood in front of it and slammed his fist down on the redheads desk to get his attention. The room fell dead silent.

"We need to talk." The taller boy said threw clinched teeth. Gaara simply looked up with an unreadable expression.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said simply. Nejis glare grew menacing as he took hold of Gaaras shirt. (Which was not his Uniform. How do they get away with it lol) and pulled the redhead up.

Now gaara was pissed. He graded Nejis wrist and glared at the boy.

"Let. Go. Now." He growled but Neji seemed unaffected and glared back.

"No!"

"Do you want me to give you a black eye to go with that bruise!" He yelled when Neji still wouldn't release him.

The long haired boy snorted. Everyone gasped. Know one had ever heard Gaaras yell. Kiba stared dumbfounded up at the two, but naruto had never been the one to set still. He stood up.

"Let him go Hyuuga." He said in a voice full of authority everyone stared in shock at the blondes bravery.

An evil smile appeared on the Hyuugas face.

"What's wrong Uzumaki don't like your fuck buddy being touched my other guys. Don't worry I'm not desperate enough to touch this thing." Gaara didn't let anyone see him wince at those words.

"You already have!" He wanted to shout at the taller boy but he didn't and instead pulled his fist back ready to punch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" Came an angry yell from the front of the room. Neji let go of Gaara and turned around. To see there very angry homeroom teacher.

Iruka looked at all three faces each one blank.

"Nothing."

Naruto said as he took his seat right after Gaara. Neji glared at the two as he walked toward his seat next to the Uchiha.

The room was silent as Iruka seemed to calm down and start class. Everyone stared at Naruto and Gaara with disgust. All thinking the same thing.

'How dare those fags insult Neji.' Kiba glared at anyone who looked at Naruto wrong. And class went on.

------------------------------------

The rest of that day was horrible. Suddenly Naruto and Gaara became the center of attention the blonde kept his book bag with him all day not wanting his sketch book to be stolen, he new that when push came to shove it would be bad.

And out of know where he would be tripped in the hall or lunch room. He even spilled all of his ramen!

Kiba was pissed. He even went as far at to punch the guy who'd tripped him. Gaara seemed to ignore all the whispers' they were nothing new it wasn't like he was trying to hide the fact that he was gay. But he did hate the fact that he had to pull Naruto down with him

"I'm fine, its nothing new to me either." The blonde had said while smiling causing Kiba to frowned. He hater it when people worried.

"Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow?" He asked suddenly as Shikamaru gave the blonde some of his lunch. The lazy boy wouldn't eat it all anyway. Even though it wasn't ramen Naruto still excepted it gladly.

Shikamaru, and Choji had become on of his good friends, and Hinata was easy to get along with. It had been quite a shock to learn that the shy girl was related to the long haired boy. They were nothing alike.

"I have to go see Temari she said she had something important she wanted to tell me." The wild haired boy said in a bored tone. Naruto smiled when Gaara glared at the lazy boy.

"I'm going to an eating contest." Choji muttered while stuffing his face. Kiba laughed. Hinata blushed before stuttering her answer.

"I-I have a f-family matter to attend." Kiba frowned in disappointment. It was only obvious to everyone that the dog lover had a crush of the shy girl.

Naruto new that kiba wasn't doing anything because he didn't have practice on Wednesdays and the thought suddenly came to him that it was Tuesday. He groaned gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"What?" Kiba asked before anyone else could. Naruto frowned staring at the table.

"My perverted social worker is coming today."

He muttered blushing. The blush didn't go unnoticed. Kiba knew all about it and laughed softly. But Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata were a little surprised that the blonde would even need a social worker.

Didn't Naruto have parents?

"What's so bad about that?" Gaara asked. He to had had a social worker once. Until Temari turned 18 and took full custody of him. He hated the man he had to call father. The bastard didn't even claim him.

"He's a really big perv who writes porn novels. He makes me read them sometimes."

Everyone except kiba turned to stare at him and an awkward silence fell around the lunch table. Naruto had never been so glad too hear the class bell ring.

Naruto had decided not to stay late after school for a while. Ever since the accident from last week kiba had gotten a habit of calling naruto every 2 hours except in school or while they slept. Since the brunette was still grounded Kiba couldn't just show up to check on him.

He thought about the girl from this morning, he would have to give her an answer soon.

Naruto had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching were he was going and ran write into someone.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention to where I was---" His voice trailed off as his azure eyes met onyx.

"S-Sasuke!" He stammered. The Uchiha stared at him with an unreadable expression. And suddenly something flashed in the back of Narutos mind.

"_I'm sorry dobe." _He remembered someone saying as something warm and soft touched his forehead.

_No it couldn't be! Sasuke couldn't have been the one to take him home and put him in his bed that day he had passed out at school. He blushed at the thought. He was zoning out again and didn't hear Sasuke tell him something._

"_Dobe…?" Naruto looked up his eyes once again meeting Sasukes. Naruto shiver. Before glaring._

"_Don't call me that teme!" He yelled. There were a few angry murmurs from around the room and Naruto knew he was only making it worse by insulting an Uchiha._

"_Hn" was Sasukes only answer before he once again began staring._

"_What?" Naruto asked when he couldn't take the silence._

"_We need to talk. Now." Narutos eyes widened before giving a short nod. But just as he was about to follow his cell phone rang. He paused to answer it earning an impatient look from the raven._

"_Hello?" He asked wondering who would be calling him very few people new his number._

"_Hey kid what's up!" Came a voice Naruto knew well, he groaned. _

"_What do you want pervert." He asked mockingly. Sasuke raised an eye brow. _

"_Aww now Naruto you know better then that." The man laughed. Naruto knew it was his Social Worker Jiriaya._

"_I was just calling to see how you were doing I'll be at your apartment later to check."_

"_Right I forgot all about that. When are you going to be there?"_

_There was a pause before the white haired man answered._

"_I'm almost there are you still at school? Want me to swing by and pick you up?" He offered but Naruto knew better he turned his glare at the wall imagining Jiriayas face._

"_You only want to see the young high school girls. I think I'll be fine you have a spare key so let yourself in and I'll be there later."_

_Naruto listened as the old man laughed before saying ok and hanging up. When Naruto looked back at Sasuke the raven was staring at him again. He suddenly felt nervous._

"_I have to go home so can we just talk some other time I need to go catch the bus."_

_Sasuke shook his head._

"_No I need to talk to you now. Just follow me I'll give you a ride home." The blondes jaw dropped. Had Sasuke Uchiha the boy who hated him more then smiling just offer him a ride. Sasuke glared at him as if reading this thoughts before he turned and walked toward the parking lot._

_---------------------------------------_

_Both were silent as the car drove silently down the street. Naruto wondered anxiously what Sasuke wanted to talk to him about. Had he made the Uchiha mad. He couldn't have. He hadn't spoken much less looked at the raven in over a week._

_And ever since middle school the two had called each other names. It started on the every day Sasuke transferred. So him retorting to Sasukes insults couldn't be the problem._

"_Tell her no." Sasuke said finally breaking the silence. Naruto gave him a confused look._

"_Who?"_

"_That girl from this morning tell her you wont go to the dance with her." The young Uchiha demanded. Naruto stared at him in disbelief. So Sasuke had heard there conversation earlier._

"_Why should I do anything you say!?" He asked angrily. Why was Sasuke saying this? _

_The Uchiha didn't answer for a moment until they stopped in front of Narutos building. The blonde was about to get out when Sasuke grabbed his wrist. The Uchihas eyes held an emotion Naruto couldn't describe. And as he spoke his voice was laced with seriousness._

"_Tell her no and anyone else who asks, or I tell all you little friends that I fucked you senseless the night of my party."_

_Naruto jerked his hand out of Sasukes grip before images of Kiba's, Shikamaru's, Hinatas and Chojis faces appeared in his mind. And how disgusted they would be if they found out he had slept with a guy. His tan skin paled at the thought of all his friends hating him. But he had a feeling that Gaara would understand._

_Naruto froze,_

"_Y-You wouldn't…" He stuttered horrified. Sasuke smirked._

"_Oh I would." The raven replied evilly. Naruto shuddered at the unwavering voice._

"_You w-would ruin your reputation." _

_Now he was looking for any excuse. Why? Why? Why? Was all he could ask himself. He suddenly felt dizzy again like the day at school he's fainted. But he couldn't pass out, not it this bastards car._

_Sasuke raised an eyes brow at the seemingly weak threat._

"_What makes you think I give a damn." Sasuke said coldly._

_Naruto was silent he could feel a headache coming. He needed to get out of the car._

"_F-Fine. I have to go." He said before rushing out of the car and into his apartment. Once inside he collapsed in front of the door his back hitting the wall as he slid down it._

_The sound of foot steps and a shadow made him jump._

"_You ok there kid? You look kinda pale." Jiraiya asked sounding worried. Naruto had to smile despite himself. He looked up to meet the mans brown eyes._

"_I'm fine just feeling a little off." He admitted. There was no lying to the old man. Jiraiya gave him a worried look. And Naruto noticed._

"_I'm fine really." His smile grew as he stood up on shaky legs. He put his stuff near the couch and looked around. His apartment was a mess. Paints, pencils, and canvases littered the place. He's had a lot of work to do over the weekend but he wanted to paint even more so he had._

"_I see your turning out to be quite the artist." Jiraiya said with a laugh. Naruto blushed as the white haired man picked up one of his painting and studied it._

"_It's not all that great." He muttered as he mover to make his a cup of ramen. Jiraiya seeing his choice of food shook his head but before he could say anything Naruto spoke again._

"_What is it this time?" He asked. Jiraiya sighed._

"_Just a routine check. I really wish you would consider taking your fathers money. You would be set for life and you wouldn't have to go through all this or live in this crappy apartment."_

_Naruto turned to glare at him. "I like my apartment and you know why I wont take that mans money!" He snapped back setting down at his small kitchen table to eat. Jiraiya sighed again. Naruto had all the money he needed to live a comfortable life. When his father had died he had left everything to his son._

_Naruto chose not to accept the money because it was money he didn't earn. When he had left the orphanage two years ago and Jiraiya had become his social worker the blonde could have done anything he wanted to. But instead chose to live in this cheap apartment and only take the required amount each month._

"_That man was your father and he was a great man." Jiraiya said proudly. Naruto glared at his ramen._

"_Yea and he's also the reason I'm a freak." Jiraiya sighed they went through this every weeks._

"_Whatever Naruto your not a freak."_

_They were both silent. Jiraiya stayed for three hours to make sure Naruto had himself situated. When at last He left naruto sighed in relief before collapsing on his bed. He was suddenly dead tired. He didn't feel like even getting up to make himself dinner. _

_He tried his best to block out Sasukes words but they wouldn't stay away._

_Why?_

_Why was Sasuke doing this to him. So far he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong to upset the raven haired teen._

_Would Sasuke really tell Kiba? Would he risk everything just to make sure naruto didn't go out with a girl._

_But he new he couldn't risk it. Kiba couldn't find out. Know one could._

_Slowly naruto let the darkness fall around him._

_Sasukes gripped the steering wheel of his car tighter as he pulled in his drive way. He was pissed. That dirty little slut actually had the nerve to ask Naruto out! The blue haired twit didn't know what she was messing with! He thought back to the things he'd found out earlier._

_-Flashback- (Right before lunch)_

_Sasuke walked down the hall ignoring all the stares from his fan girls he got daily. He was annoyed but determined not to show it. He hated the fact that naruto actually got asked to the dance._

_But he wasn't going to say or do any thing. It was better this way if naruto forgot about him. It was fine if he was the only one who suffered. He couldn't let Itachi suspect that there was anything going on between the two._

_Sasuke new Narutos secrets and the rumors' behind them but he didn't care. He'd watched Naruto suffer enough in middle school he didn't want the boy to go through any more crap. _

_Middle school had been a nightmare. When everyone found out about Narutos secret. It spread through the halls like wild fire. But he couldn't do anything then. He sat in silence while Naruto was glared at or picked on. And he hated himself for it._

_And though he hated the boy called kiba. With his wild hair and red triangle tattooson his face. He was thankful because he knew that no matter what the dog boy would protect Naruto._

_Sasuke rounded the hall getting closer to his next class before he stopped at the mention of the blonde boys name._

"_Didn't you do it. Did you ask that Uzumaki kid out." There was a gagging noise before someone answered. He knew this voice. It was the girl that came to Deaths Hand to sing with a band called Pain_

"_Yes I did I still don't see why I had to be the one to ask that freak out. You heard the rumors right." She asked in a whisper. Sasuke leaned against the wall out of sight as he continued to listen._

"_Yea but there's no way to prove that its him." Konan smirked._

"_Of course I have a plan I just didn't want to be the one to ask him out. When we get to the dance I'll ask him to dance with me. The rumors say that he has a tattoo on his stomach all we need to do is show everyone in the school his tattoo and he'll run away like a baby."_

_The girls laughed. Sasuke was furious. He couldn't let this happen he couldn't let anyone hurt Naruto. He refused to._

_The girls were shocked to see the Uchiha come out from behind the corner glaring as if though he was going to kill someone._

_He backed Konan into the wall. Her pale face emotionless. Yes he knew this girl. She would have to be tough to hang out with that gang. Pain was known for being ruthless and singing violent songs._

_Sasuke slammed his fish into the wall, leaving a smudge of blood on the white surface. He didn't even flinch._

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" He hissed. Konan gave no reaction as Sasukes face came closer until he was right in her face. It seemed that the other girls had fled._

"_Playing how about you." She said coldly. If it weren't for the fact that she was a girl Sasuke really would have punched her._

"_I don't know what kind of game your trying to play. But if anything happens at that dance to hurt Naruto…I will kill you."_

_Her dark blue eyes widened at the threat. This was something she hadn't been expecting him to say. She had thought he was pissed over something Pain there lead singer had done. She had know idea that he had been listening to her conversation._

_She smirked,_

"_You don't scare me Uchiha."_

_The smile that spread on Sasukes face was more frightening then anything she had ever seen she shuddered and gulp visibly._

"_Oh I have ways of dealing with dirty little sluts like you Konan. And you wouldn't want anything to happen to the band you love so much now would you?"_

_Her eyes doubled in size and she was silent. Sasuke smirked knowing that he had won._

"_Tell anyone about this and you don't even want to know what will happen." _

_With that he turned and left leaving to girl speechless._

_-End flash back-_

_Sasuke walked into his room ignoring the maids that said they'd prepared an early dinner. He wasn't hungry._

_Sasuke closed his eyes as he lay down on his large bed. Sudden flashes of the night of his party appeared in his head and he clinched his teeth. _

_He knew it was low to threaten Naruto with his friend but he was desperate. He couldn't let naruto get hurt again._

_Sasuke closed his eyes again wishing that his life wasn't so screwed up._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_NOTE- People if I get enough requests for it I may put a lemon in the next chapter. Let me know k._

_Yaya another chapter! I want to thing the people who review and the once who like my story. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you would like to see happen, do you have any ideas? I an taking into consideration what the people who read this have to say so please review K._

_I was so happy to finish summer school yesterday that I just had to share my love! So I wrote this for you guys hope you enjoyed and the next chap up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry guys but I've decided to pit the lemon in chapter 11 so it'll be in the next chap. I was going to put it in this chap but I was writing in a got a really good idea so please be patient! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I loved you guys.

Declaimer- I don't own Naruto and probably never will!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat quietly on the roof of the school building Gaara and Kiba were the only ones free to come with him. He knew before asking that they would agree to being his models for the up coming art show.

The dance was only a few days away but he still hadn't decided if he was even going to go. He had lucked out when Konan the girl who had asked him to the dance had told him the next day that she couldn't go with him.

In a way he was both glad and irritated. Glad because he had know idea how he was going to tell her he couldn't go with her and irritated because he couldn't refuse Sasukes orders.

For the passed few days Sasuke had gone back to ignoring him. Did Sasuke want him to be alone? Did the Uchiha really hate him that much?

He sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Kiba heard it and so did gaara the two shared a glance.

Naruto had been acting strange for the passed two days. As soon as Konan had dumped him they new about it. But they also thought something was suspicious about the girl. Both had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"You ok Naruto?" Kiba asked from his place against the fence. Naruto looked up from his sketch pad to glare at his friend.

"Kiba don't move!!" He yelled annoyed. Kiba smiled before turning back in the right direction. Naruto was always serious about his art work and somehow kiba found it funny.

"Well are you?" The brunette asked again when naruto didn't answer.

"I'm fine guys really." He mumbled not looking up to meet Gaaras gaze. Naruto knew the red head could see right through him, Gaara knew he was lying.

But naruto could also tell that gaara was keeping something from him. Something to do with Neji Hyuuga. Ever since two days ago when Neji had called them fuck buddies gaara had been more pissed then usual. But it wasn't just anger. Gaara was hurt.

A strong gust of wind swept threw the roof top blowing there hair and clothes, everyone was silent for a moment as they shivered. It was getting colder with each passing day, but that was to be expected of early October.

"Soo…" Naruto began trying to start a conversation and break the heavy silence as he continued to draw.

"Kiba have you asked Hinata to the dance yet?" He asked then smiled evilly when Kiba's face turned crimson.

"N-No!" The brunette partly yelled blushing furiously. Naruto always found it funny when kiba was embarrassed a trait they both shared.

"Sh-She probably doesn't even like me, I mean when we talk I'm always the one talking about myself…"

Kiba went silent and his expression changed. Naruto stopped drawing and looked at his best friend with a glare.

"Hey don't make that face stupid mutt I don't want to draw that ugly expression!" he yelled annoyed.

Kiba glared at him, but it dropped the moment he saw naruto smiling at him. Kiba glanced at gaara who was also trying to hide the hint of a smile.

Gaara and Kiba had gotten close with out gaara having to tell him weather or not all the rumors' were true. He followed Naruto it thinking that Gaara was a good person so the past doesn't matter.

"Oh be quiet Gaara, who are you taking to the dance anyway?" The brunette asked the red head. Gaara was silent as he gave no reply. Kiba narrowed his eyes and sensing Narutos glare he turned back around into his position so his blonde friend to continue to draw.

"Probably Neji Hyuuga…" Kiba muttered annoyed. Naruto froze mid sketch and Gaara stiffened.

Kiba noticing the reactions looked from Narutos surprised face to Gaaras expressionless one. A heavy silence fell around then like a blanket.

"What? Its obvious he likes you. I mean he's always staring at you and glaring at anyone who comes near. The little scene the other day was probably jealousy. He probably thinks naruto is his greatest enemy right now."

Kiba said in a calm clear voice. Gaara stared at him for a moment before leaning back against the wall and clothing his eyes. He new this would happen eventually. It was time to risk what he had so far even if naruto and kiba hated him later.

"No." He said and paused before continuing he kept his eyes tightly closed,

"He's taking some girl named TenTen."

"WHAT!?"

Came a loud shout causing kiba to jump as he turned to naruto who was staring at gaara. The dog boy looked back at Gaara who still had his eyes closed, but for a second Kiba and naruto saw Gaaras shield weaken and he looked like he wanted to cry.

Inside Kiba's head several things clicked into place,

"No way…Gaara you like Neji…Your gay?"

Both Gaara and Naruto looked at kiba. Gaara seeing naruto stiffen out of the corner of his eyes.

"Do you have a probable with that?"

The redhead asked his voice empty. Naruto hadn't said anything or looked at him with disgust so he knew that naruto must be ok with it. And he wondered for a moment if it had anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha.

"No not really." Kiba said a second later surprising both of the smaller boys. Naruto was tense, because even though this had nothing to do with his situation with Sasuke; Kiba's reaction to gay people some how meant a lot.

Both boys sighed mentally in relief.

"But." Kiba asked breaking the silence,

"If you like each other them why not just tell him. I bet he thinks you hate his guts."

Gaara glared at nothing as he looked away from his two new friends,

"Good! I want him to think I hate him, like he has no chance!" The redhead yelled while, both Kiba and Naruto stared in shock. This was there first time getting to see so much emotion from the expressionless boy.

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"Because I let him fuck me and then he ignored me." Gaara replied without hesitation. Naruto looked away and kiba paled.

"Oh um w-well…" Kiba was speechless. What was he suppose to say to that?

All of them fell silent gaara moved to set next to naruto who had yet to look up from his sketch pad. Suddenly there was an announcement for Kiba to report to the soccer filled to be fitted for his Uniform. He jumped up excitedly.

Kiba was a great soccer play with a dream of going pro. Even though his mom refused to except such a dream. She wanted kiba to become a vet and take over the family Pet Hospital.

"You can go kiba I finished the sketch, thanks." Naruto said smiling up at his friend. The moment he said it Kiba was gone.

Silence once again fell over the roof. Gaara was more the relieved that naruto and kiba had excepted him.

"I…I Slept with Uchiha Sasuke the night of his party…" Naruto said in a whisper and the moment he said it he felt a weight lift off his shoulder and a piece of his pride returned. Sasuke had told him not to tell. But if Sasuke didn't care about his reputation then there was no reason he couldn't tell one of his friends.

Gaara turned to stare at him with shock. He new something was going on between his friend and the Uchiha but this wasn't what he had expected.

For the past few years he had known the Uchiha, he has learned that Sasuke was a hard ass who really seemed to be A-sexual. But apparently he was wrong. Sasuke was an amazing singer and guitarist that was the only reason gaara liked him. But to find this out was a real shock.

"We were both drunk." Gaara looked away and his eyes narrowed. That couldn't be right Sasuke had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"And I guess things went a little far. I woke up the next day and he was right beside me…I didn't know what to do so I got dressed and ran." Gaaras eyes widened and turned to his blonde friend to see that naruto was crying.

"Naruto…"

Tears rolled down Narutos tan cheeks before he could stop them. A sudden pain clinched his chest as his silent tears turned into sobs. Gaara didn't say anything as he let his friend cry.

"H-He h-hates me gaara and I-I'm starting to thing I might be in love with him." Naruto squeezed out through gasps and sobs. Gaara wrapped his arm around Narutos shoulder.

The sudden realization that he was in love with Sasuke hit him hard. Why had he not seen it before, it was obvious. But he also new Sasuke hated him and would probably use it against him.

Two hours later when he had calmed down he decided to skip the next few classes and go home. But before he left just as he was standing gaara grabbed his hand.

"I wont tell anyone naruto it will be our secret but I don't think he hates you. And you can go to the dance." Narutos eyes widened and he blushed, gaara had seen through him.

"But I don't have anyone to go with."

Gaara smirked,

"Go with me."

Naruto stared at him, there was a sadistic look on Gaaras face and naruto new it was for Neji. People already thought that gaara and himself were a thing so why not.

"Ok" He said and smiled before leaving and making him way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was more then annoyed the next day at school when he learned that the little groupie gaara who never missed a concert was taking naruto to the dance. He had over heard the conversation in home room between the blonde and his friends.

Gaara looked at him and smirked before turning to continue taking to HIS blonde. He clinched his teeth and decided to ignore it.

The rest of that day was hell. Almost every girl on campus had asked him out to the dance and of course he refused then all. The dance was tomorrow. He needed to decide if he was even going to go or not.

His mind was made up the moment he walked into the lunch room and saw Naruto hugging the annoying red head. Teal eyes met onyx and gaara smirked, as if though he new everything.

So he swore to say yes to the next girl who asked him to the dance. He regretted it the moment Sakura walked up to him.

"Um Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you would…" She blushed unable to finish. Sasuke sighed mentally.

"Sure Sakura whatever." Sakura looked at him surprised before a look of pride spread across her face. To his horror she through her arms around him in the middle of the lunch room and kissed his cheek. He wanted to through her to the side and tell her to fuck off but now he saw naruto watching.

He didn't understand the blondes expression before he turned back around and continues eating.

Sasuke pealed the pink haired girl from him and she squealed promising to see him later, she had to go find the rest of her annoying group and spread the news.

Neji gave him a questioning look before Sasuke only shook his head. He was lucky that today it was just the Hyuuga and himself at their table. He watched as Neji glared at Narutos table.

"Did you know that the Gaara kid is taking that fucking Uzumaki kid to the dance." The long haired boy growled so that only Sasuke could hear, Sasuke nodded.

"Hn" was his only reply as he took looked toward the loser table.

'_Naruto…'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Focusing on class was almost impossible as Friday night climbed closer with each bell. Naruto wasn't to excided any more after he learned that Sasuke was going to the dance with Sakura Haruna. Well actually the whole school new._

_He was also pissed. Why could Sasuke go to the dance with someone and he couldn't. He was on his way to his final class when he ran into someone._

"_Oh gross he touched me. His gay germs got on me, now ill have to burn this shirt!" The pink haired girl yelled as she wiped furiously at her blouse. Naruto glared at her but other wise didn't say anything._

"_Well aren't you going to say sorry you disgusting fag." Sakura asked he voice full of hate. Naruto sighed._

"_Why would I apologize to a bitch like you." He said before he could stop himself. Sakura and the group of preppy girls behind her gasped._

"_What did you say you freak." Naruto didn't even flinch at the cold words. This was getting old. Why was he always the one to be picked on. What was so wrong with him that people couldn't like him._

"_I said you were a bitch but you can add whore to that to." _

_Now she was gaping at him,_

"_My boyfriend will not be happy about this when--" Naruto started laughing and the pink haired girl glared._

"_What is so funny."_

"_You actually think Sasuke Uchiha is your boyfriend. Yea right is that what you told your fan club. Sasuke Uchiha is a bastard who doesn't like anyone, and he might be going to the dance with you but there is no way in hell he would ever like a stuck up snob like you."_

_Before he could continue Sakura slapped him so hard the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed down the hall._

"_Shut up fag like you would know anything about Sasuke-Kun. Your just a loser who will never amount to anything." She yelled before snapping her figures and leaving down the hall promising to get him later._

_Naruto refused to touch his swelling cheek. Refused to admit that it hurt, he wanted to slap her back and yell that Sasuke was his and that…The thought stopped there. He was only hurting himself. It was only a matter of time before someone recognizes him and tells the whole school that he was a freak and his father was a mad scientist._

_Naruto got to art right after the bell but Kurenai didn't say anything. This wasn't clubs day just the regular art class and even she could see Narutos talent though she could also tell the boy didn't have much faith in himself. _

_He got straight to work never once looking up from his red an orange canvas. The painting held anger and hatred. Slowly the picture began to form and Kurenai gasped at the frightening picture. This picture was different for the one he had been painting in art club the one he had seen from Deidara but it looked the same in a way._

_When the bell rang naruto didn't even seem to notice. His hand was moving furiously across the painting. He gasped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and sighed when he saw that it was the teacher. Her eyes were full of concern._

"_Are you ok Uzumaki?" Naruto gave her a forced smile before nodding. He got up and put his things away._

"_Sorry see ya." He said before running out of the room. Kurenai stared after him before looking back at the painting he had left out. It was an unfinished picture of a beast. Its white fangs bared as it snarled, and its red orange fur raised and ready to strike. The picture truly was scary. But the kid had major talent._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naruto told kiba and gaara that he would meet them at the dance. He wanted to go home and change first. They agreed wanting to do the same. But naruto frowned all day he's had the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important. _

_As he made his way passed the parking lot he noticed a broody raven leaning against his sports car. Naruto refused to look up and meet his eyes so he looked straight ahead ignoring Sasuke as he made his way home to his apartment._

_The school looked so much different at night with all the lights on and kids everywhere dressed up in party clothes._

_Music rocked the building and a few teachers where standing in different positions. He spotted kiba and gaara and the rest of there group just outside of the doors. He ran up to them and smiled._

"_Hey guys sorry I'm late had to walk cause I missed the bus." His tan scarred cheek was red and he was breathing heavy as if though he had run the whole way. _

_Kiba glared at him but didn't say anything. He took in Narutos bright orange button up shirt and blue jeans and sighed, why naruto liked that color was a mystery._

_Naruto looked at everyone and smiled again._

_Choji had on a tan shirt and black pants, he was stuffing his face like always. Shikamaru looked pale and he looked almost uncomfortable around Gaara as if though he where afraid of the redhead which was odd. Shikamaru had been acting weird since yesterday._

_He had on a dark green shirt and jeans his hair still up in a pony tail looking like a pineapple. Kiba was wearing a black shirt and brown pants, he was looking for someone and naruto grinned knowingly._

_Finally he looked at gaara, the redhead was wearing a black shirt that hugged his hips and baggy black pants that hung low. If naruto wasn't in love with Sasuke he totally would have jumped gaara the boy looked so sexy it should have been a crime._

"_Who are you looking for Kiba?" Choji asked as he took another hand full of chips. Kiba blushed crimson before stuttering._

"_M-My D-Date." _

"_AH HA!! I knew it so when did you ask her?" Naruto asked laughing Kiba's blush deepened._

"_This morning."_

"_Um…" Everyone turned around and there jaws dropped except for Shikamaru and gaara as they stared at the girl. There was only one word to describe Hinata. HOT!_

_Her short hair was fixed nicely framing her beautiful face. She was wearing a somewhat short blue dress that stopped just above her knees, it showed her curves perfectly. She looked breath taking._

_Naruto was the first to regain his composure seeing how uncomfortable Hinata looked in the sudden silent._

"_You look beautiful Hinata." He said and smiled when she blushed. Kiba was so flustered he couldn't even make out a coherent word._

_Everyone laughed before making there way into the loud music._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The dance was going great so far nothing bad was happening. Naruto was enjoying himself trying to ignore Sasuke who was staring at him. Every once in a while naruto would give him a glare but other wise didn't say or do anything._

_He stayed near gaara most of the night shivering at all the Icy glares Neji was sending them promising death._

_Kiba, Hinata, and Choji seemed to have disappeared. And no matter where naruto looked he couldn't spot them. He was starting to get worried. He turned around about to ask gaara or Shikamaru if they had seem them until he saw that both boy were also gone. He was alone._

_He looked around swearing he could feel all eyes on him over the loud music. Then he saw Sakura coming toward him with a horde of Sasuke fan girls. _

_Naruto looked around desperately for any of his friend but finding none even the teachers seemed to have vanished. He looked for Sasuke but not seeing him either._

_Everyone in the gum was staring at them as Sakura came closer._

"_Naruto!" She yelled as she got in his face, _

"_How dare you show your face here after what you said to me you stupid fag!"_

_He took a step away from her which was a mistake because she grabbed his shirt causing all the buttons to pop off and reveal his tattoo the one everyone knew about the mark he's had since birth._

_He knew in that moment the moment he heard everyone in the room gasp in shock and horror, that it was over. He fell back on the floor eyes wide as he stared at all there shocked face. Yup it was over._

_He'd lose the friend he had worked so hard to make, possibly even be kicked out of school. When he looked up he saw everyone backing away from him._

"_Oh My God! Your that demon child my parents told me about!" Ino screamed as a look of fear crossed her expression. Naruto scrambled to his feet, once up he hurried to cover the tattoo._

"_No! No I'm not I--" He struggled to defend himself._

"_Of course you are that tattoo…My father said his dad was some kind of crazy scientist who experimented on humans, he did one on him too, it has to be him the tattoo proves it."_

_Sakura yelled,_

"_He's a freak!" _

_Naruto was beyond panicked now,_

'_they know!' He thought once again searching the crowd for someone anyone that would help him but only found hate filled glares._

"_Pl-Please no I--"_

"_Get out!" Someone though something cold and wet at him, "Get out demon and don't come back." A boy who naruto didn't recognize yelled._

_Naruto froze suddenly feeling like he was a little kid again where everyone hated him and called him names. It only made it worse that kiba wasn't there protecting him._

_He felt tears well up and fall._

"_Naruto!?" He heard someone call his name, he turned to see gaara staring at him confused._

"_Naruto what happen--" But before he could finish naruto had turned and ran, without hesitation gaara ran after him._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naruto ran blindly through the halls looking for an exit any place to hide. He clutched his stomach as a shark pain ran down his spine._

_He thought that at least one person would have stood up for him, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Gaara, and kiba. Where had they been when he needed them, all the people he thought cared about him had abandoned him and it hurt._

_The blonde tried to stop the tears long enough for him to see where he was going, but it was no use they wouldn't stop._

_He hadn't expected to run into someone full force. He looked up to see a very surprised Uchiha. He watched as Sasukes expression changed from a glare to concern and he noticed the blonde was wet, his cloths were torn and he was crying._

"_Naruto! Tell me what happened." Sasuke said in a serious tone bad thoughts immediately popping in his head._

_Naruto looked away about ready to run when Sasuke pressed him up against the lockers blocking any chance to escape and then he couldn't stop the tears, they fell freely._

_Everything was gone everyone hated him, Sasuke, Gaara, the whole school, the whole town, kiba. Why was Sasuke acting so caring now, wasn't he the one who said to stay away to not talk to him. Before naruto could stop it a sob tore through his lips._

_Sasuke felt him chest tighten. Hadn't he tried to stop this from happening, he loosened his grip on Narutos arms and slowly pulled the blonde to his chest. At the moment he didn't care if his brother found out he just wanted naruto to stop crying._

"_It'll be ok." he found himself saying, Sasuke felt naruto stiffen and begin to shake._

"_Hey…" Sasuke began receiving no answer._

"_Dope what's wrong?"_

_Suddenly naruto pushed him away hard causing the Uchiha to trip and fall against the locker on the opposite wall._

"_What the hell--" Sasuke stopped as he looked up at naruto. The blonde was shaking almost violently his hands clinched so tightly that blood dripped from his palm. His bangs covered most of his face hiding his expression but from the look of it naruto was groaning his teeth together._

"_You don't understand…" Naruto began quietly his voice shaking._

"_You don't know what its like!" _

"_I don't understand what dope?" Sasuke asked bitterly his mask back in place, his eyes never leaving Narutos face. Naruto's head shot up and Sasuke flinched at the cold expression._

"_You don't know what its like to be hurt. To feel lost. To be pushed around. You don't know what its like to be me. So stop you bastard, stop trying to be nice now and just…" _

_Narutos voice broke as tears rolled down the scarred cheek. Naruto lowered his head again,_

"_Just stop…"_

_Sasuke sat there stunned he could only watch as naruto ran._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kyaa sorry guys there wasn't a lemon it will probably be in the next chap and sorry for ending it here but ill finish the next chap in no time K, Poor naru why do they do this to him! Please review! Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chap. It was getting long lol anyways thanks to those who reviewed I loves ya!**

**Warning -there is lemon (blush)**

**Declaimer- Me do not own Naruto K!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Naruto was out of sight Sasuke sat back against the wall and sighed.**

'**What am I suppose to do now?' He asked himself as he pushed his raven hair out of his eyes. A second went by before Sasuke looked up to see Gaara running toward him a pissed off look on his face, when he got to Sasuke he stopped and glared.**

"**Where's Naruto?" The redhead asked coldly. Sasuke glared back.**

"**What happened to him?" **

"**Where is he Uchiha I don't have time for this!" Gaara yelled ignoring Sasukes question. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before pointing in the direction Naruto had went.**

**Gaara turned to leave until Sasuke grabbed his wrist.**

"**What happened?" He asked again staring up at the redhead. Gaara gave him a blank stare.**

"**What the hell happened?!" **

**Gaara noticed the desperation in the ravens voice though his expression was unreadable. Gaara jerked his hand free before giving Sasuke an evil look.**

"**Go ask your slutty bitch of a girlfriend, and tell her to watch out I still owe her for slapping naruto earlier today."**

**Sasuke eyes widened, he too had seen the angry bruise on narutos cheek but now he was pissed.**

**With that Gaara disappeared down the hall. Sasuke sat there for who knows how long before finally standing and making his way back to the gym.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara new of only two places in the school that naruto would go to when he was upset. The roof was the closest so when he got to the stairs he took two at a time to the top he through the door open and looked around, seeing no one he turned and raced back down.**

**He cursed out loud as he made his way to his second destination. Gaara stopped in front of the art room door. He was panting, the redhead never ran unless he had too. But he never felt sick and dizzy from it like he did now.**

**There was defiantly something wrong with his body. But now wasn't the time to be worried about himself he hesitated as he rested his hand on the door.**

'**What if he isn't here?' the redhead thought momentarily before opening the door. It was quiet and dark inside, it appeared to be empty but gaara saw a figure move in the darkness gaara let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he could fully see him.**

**Naruto was setting on a stool in front of a easel a painting placed on it. His eyes were far away as his wrist moved slowly on the canvas with every stoke of the brush. The only light in the room came from the moon that streamed through the window behind the blond.**

**Gaara walked over silently to stand behind his friend his eyes locked on Narutos painting. Naruto either hadn't notice him come in or was ignoring him.**

"**Naruto…What happened?" He asked. Naruto didn't jump or stop painting, but he did answer.**

"**Everyone hates me again." The blonde whispered. Gaara was silent.**

"**What do you mean."**

**Narutos expression was emotionless as well as his voice, his eyes looked dead and held nothing. Gaara had never seen his friend like this granted he hadn't known naruto for every long just a little under a month but he felt closer to naruto then to his own brother.**

"**All my life people have hated me and at first I didn't know why." Naruto started his wrist never hesitating, "My dad was a scientist and a really good one too, or that's what Jiriaya tells me."**

"**He did a lot for our village but some people didn't like his experiments and when a rival lab found out that he was on the verge of a medical break through they killed him. I don't know what the experiment was about but after they killed my parents they spread rumors that my father was experimenting on humans."**

"**Because of my tattoo people think I was one of the people he did an experiment on. And after that I was alone no one would adopt a freak like me."**

**Gaara saw a twinkle in the moonlight as tears rolled down scared cheeks, Finally naruto dropped his hands from the canvas before looking at gaara.**

"**Why do people hate me all because of some stupid mark?"**

**Gaara didn't know what made him do it, maybe knowing someone like naruto had made him soft in the few short weeks they'd known each other. But naruto just had this aura that made you want to help him sometimes.**

**Gaara walked up to his friend and with out hesitation wrapped the blonde in a tight hug. Not just a friendly touch but a hug. Gaara knew what the boy was feeling the only difference was that naruto couldn't block it out or ignore it like he could naruto was too caring too big hearted while he himself could care less.**

**Naruto was more then surprised by the sudden action but he couldn't hold back anymore, the wrapped his arms around the redhead as they both fell to the floor. Gaara was having a little trouble holding them up seeing as naruto was bigger then his small frame yet naruto didn't seem to even notice as he cried hard into Gaaras chest.**

**Gaara having never been in a situation like this didn't know what to do so he simply sat there and rubbed Narutos back as he sobbed.**

"**I'm sorry Gaara…" Naruto said when he had calmed down,**

"**I got your shirt dirty."**

"**Are you ok now?" The redhead asked as he looked into Narutos red puffy eyes. Naruto nodded sitting up into a sitting position. They were both silent.**

"**No one stood up for me…" The blonde finally whispered breaking the silence. He turned away from the redhead.**

"**I thought that if I was ever in trouble that kiba would be there for me because he's always been the only one who looked twice and saw something in me other then the mark. Or Shikamaru and Choji I thought that in the last few weeks we'd gotten to be friends I thought someone would at least say something but know one did." Naruto let his voice trail off.**

**Gaara stood up and naruto looked at him in fear, was the redhead going to abandon him too? The redhead dusted himself off before holding a hand out to naruto to help the boy off the floor.**

"**Come on I want to show you something." Naruto took gaaras hand hesitantly before he followed the boy out the door and down the hall.**

**They stopped and stood in front of their homeroom, naruto gave gaara a confused look,**

"**Gaara what--"**

"**Naruto." The redhead cut him off and naruto new from the tone of voice that gaara was serious,**

"**I understand how you feel," Gaara started turning away from the blondes confused eyes to look at the door with a blank expression. **

"**I understand so much that it hurts. But you shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily, your friends care about you, you shouldn't doubt them, especially Kiba…" **

**Before naruto could ask what was going on gaara opened the door and stepped in. He waited till naruto was in the room before he flipped the lights on filling the dark room with light. Suddenly people jumped up from behind desks and yelled,**

"**Surprise!!" Narutos eyes widened as he stared at his friends, Hinata, kiba, Iruka, Choji, Iruka and Kakashi. They were all scattered around the room surrounding a desk with a big cake in the middle that read,**

**HAPPY 15TH**** BIRTHDAY NARUTO!! **

**Naruto felt the tears well up and fall without his control, Kiba who was standing closest to the door was instantly at his side.**

"**Naruto what's wrong you didn't think I'd forget your birthday did you?" The dog boy said with a laugh, but the laugh died on his lips the moment naruto started to sod into his shirt.**

"**I'm sorry kiba…" The boy said through gasps and sniffs, The brunette frowned before looking at gaara.**

"**What happened." He snapped but gaara knew it wasn't accusing just worry.**

"**The school found out about him." **

**Kiba felt Narutos arms tighten around him and he pressed his head further into his chest. His eyes softened as he to wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde and whispered into his ear,**

"**It'll be ok." Suddenly the thought of Sasuke popped into Narutos head, why had Sasuke said that? Why did he even care. Naruto could still feel his skin tingling where Sasuke had hugged him, it felt so much more warmer then Kibas.**

**Kiba looked around the room know one looked discussed or angry just worried. **

"**Naruto do you want to tell the others…" Kiba asked and sighed when naruto shook his head.**

"**Naruto we have too." **

**Naruto pulled his head from Kiba's chest but didn't drop his tight grip,**

"**What if they hate me…" He whispered. Kiba smiled, **

"**Don't worry they wont." Naruto hesitated but finally loosened his grip and turned back to his friends and began to explain his life like he had told gaara. To his surprise when he was done Iruka had been the first to give a reaction and it wasn't what he had expected.**

**Irukas hug was crushing and he scolded naruto for calling himself bad names like Jiriaya did.**

"**Your special naruto and don't let anyone tell you different. " The teacher had said and naruto welcomed his embrace. It felt warm and safe almost like a parent.**

**The rest had excepted it to as if it weren't a big deal. For the first time in Narutos life he truly felt like he had a family outside of his bubble of loneliness. And truly although he had forgotten about his birthday he knew this one would be the best of a while.**

**-Time skip two months-**

_**The room was filled with unfamiliar sounds of heavy panting and moans. Narutos mind was fuzzy but as it began to clear he found himself looking up at a white ceiling that obviously wasn't him.**_

_**He was about to look around when something uncomfortably painful pressed against his lower half. He cried out and tensed.**_

"_**Relax Naruto…" Came a soft husky voice that he recognized but somehow it didn't surprise him. He did as the voice instructed and tried to relax as best he could getting use to the feeling of the finger that was moving inside him. **_

"_**Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to find the boy his hands found soft locks as Sasuke trailed kisses down Narutos neck and chest working his way down lower.**_

_**At the sound of his name the Uchiha looked up his dark eyes filled with lust and want. Naruto shivered and winced when he felt the man above him add a second finger, but the pain was quickly replaced by a blinding pleasure as Sasuke touched something inside him that set his body on fire.**_

_**His moan was smothered with Sasukes lips as the Uchihas tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entry which naruto granted without hesitation. Sasuke's tongue was hot and demanding as it explored his mouth. The kiss was sloppy with inexperience but neither seemed to care.**_

_**The blonde was so into the kiss and the blinding pleasure that he didn't even notice when Sasuke added a third and final finger. Sasuke began moving the slick digitals in and out of Narutos tight hole, naruto moaning and gasping with each thrust.**_

_**The blonde brought his hips up causing Sasukes fingers to push roughly onto his prostate. He tried to hold back but it was no use as he came hard on Sasukes chest breaking the heated kiss in the process. **_

_**Naruto fell against the pillows panting, his hands still gripping tightly into the Uchihas raven hair almost painfully but Sasuke didn't notice or didn't care. **_

_**Sasuke removed his finger and smirked, even through his fog hazed mind naruto could tell how sexy the boy looked. His pale porcelain skin covered in sweat and Narutos cum, black hair that usually covered most of his facial features was pulled back in the blondes hands giving naruto full view of the Uchihas perfect face. **_

"_**A little fast wasn't it dobe." Sasuke said with a chuckle his voice rough with lust. Naruto again shiver and his once limp member swelled with heat once again he blushed.**_

_**Later he could blame it on the alcohol and he probably would but at the moment he didn't care what would happen later or what the consequences' were he didn't think he would regret this.**_

_**Sure he and Sasuke never got alone or talked much at all it was partly the Uchihas fault they were in this situation because Sasuke had provoked him, and Sasuke had been the one to kiss him first.**_

_**Naruto slowly released Sasukes hair and wrapped his arms around the Uchihas shoulders. Sasukes eyes widened as he felt Narutos soft warm lips touch his but he didn't fight it. He pushed his body down and deepened the kiss.**_

_**He almost smirked when he felt Narutos hard member touch his. Sasuke brought his hand between them taking hold of both there erections and began pumping. He felt Narutos body give a jolt and the boys blue eyes widened before he gave a loud gasp breaking the kiss.**_

"_**Sa-sasu…nngh…" He moaned causing Sasuke to harden even more. Again naruto brought his hips up and rolled them into Sasukes causing both to moan.**_

"_**N-Naruto!" Sasuke brought his head down biting deep into the blondes neck drawing blood. Naruto flinched and cried out in pain and pleasure and the sudden action Sasuke licked the mark before placing hickeys anywhere his lips would touch.**_

_**Narutos arms tightened around Sasukes shoulders as Sasuke let go of there erections and rubbed Narutos hardened nipple.**_

"_**Sa-Sasu..ke…Please…I-I…" Naruto gave a loud moan as Sasuke pinched the sensitive nub, before trying to finish what he had been tying to say.**_

"_**I-I want you in-in me…" Sasuke froze as Narutos words registered he wanted to pull away and ask if he had herd right but Narutos arms were to tight holding Sasuke to him. He lifted his head and stared into Narutos half lidded eyes tears pilled in them making them shimmer like water, Narutos lips so close to his that Sasuke could feel Narutos soft breath hitting his as the blonde panted.**_

"_**Please..!" The blonde begged and that was all Sasuke needed as he positioned himself at Narutos entrance fully prepared to claim the blonde as him.**_

_**Four years, four long years he'd watched Naruto in silence acting as if though they hated each other. He didn't know if naruto really hated him or not but the way naruto was moaning his name he really hoped not.**_

_**Sasuke brought his lips down on Narutos. The kiss was slow at first both of then enjoying the heat of the other, before slowly it deepened.**_

_**Sasuke was slow as he gently inched his way passed Narutos tight ring of muscle, the blonde clung to him desperately and cried out in pain.**_

"_**R-Relax naruto." **_

_**Eventually naruto relaxed both breathing heavy and ragged. Sasuke didn't move as he let naruto get use to his size, he was fully sheathed to the hilt and wanted nothing more then to pound into the boy making his scream at the top of his lungs but Sasuke didn't move he waited until naruto finally moved his hips telling Sasuke he could continue.**_

_**Sasuke pilled out and pushed back in before he wince when Narutos nails broke the skin on his back, he had to force himself to go slow he couldn't lose control he didn't want to hurt the boy.**_

"_**Sasu-AH!-F-Faster." Naruto finally said moaning as Sasuke hit his sweet spot making him see stars. Sasuke did as he was told and sped up the pace continuously hitting the bundle of nerve deep inside the blonde, naruto cried out and moaned and Sasukes thrust got harder and faster. He could feel his climax coming fast**_

"…_**C-Can't… A-Anymore-Sasuke-I-I'm--!" Naruto was cut of by a pair of hot lips pressing hard on his as he reached his peak and came spilling all over Sasukes stomach and his own, Sasuke feeling naruto tightened around him thrust as deep as he could before releasing his seed into his blonde. Both collapsed onto the bed panting hard.**_

_**Narutos eyes flew open as he set up but instantly regretted in as a wave of dizziness hit him. This had been happening for the past two weeks but he tried to ignore in not wanting to go to the hospital. He suddenly sprang from the bed and ran to the bathroom empting last nights dinner which shockingly wasnt ramen but vegetable soup into the toilet. For some odd reason the very thought of ramen made him want to puke his gets up.**_

_**As soon as he was done heaving he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before getting ready for school. He thought about skipping breakfast for fear of having to skip first period again to puke it up but the growl that his stomach gave quickly changed his mind and he settled for an apple.**_

_**As soon as he was fully ready not even bothering to look in the mirror he stepped out side and began making his way toward the bus stop.**_

_**Two months had passed since the school dance and his birthday party and in that time he had been completely ignoring Sasuke he was still confused on why the raven had even stood up for him and he had a sneaking suspicion that that was the reason behind the strange dreams.**_

_**It felt so real almost like it wasn't a dream but a memory in which if it was made him blush. Since that day something strange had happened, yes the bullying got worst after the school found out, but not to the point where he needed to transfer schools. Everyone seemed to just look right past him and knowone said anything else about it. He didn't question there actions he like it better this way also. But he could defiantly see the changes in himself happening that he didn't want to see. **_

_**Besides the morning puke sessions and lack of wanting ramen he also felt drained to the point where he actually fell asleep standing up and sometimes Gaara or Kiba would have to help him stand up. He would give a week smile and say that he'd been up all night getting ready for the art fair but that wasn't true.**_

_**He barley had time to paint anymore due to the fact that since he slept in almost every class or had to skip to puke his guts up his grades were falling behind so when he wasn't sleeping or puking he was studying.**_

_**Kiba had been taking more and more notice to the changes much to Narutos dismay but gaara would always somehow get the boys attention away from him and focused on soccer or his girlfriend Hinata. **_

_**Naruto also notice the changes in Gaara. Sometimes Gaara would skip class too but always in the morning and sometimes just not come to school at all and the next day show up with a bruise or a cut on his face. When ever Naruto tried to ask what had happened gaara would always say that he was fine and theyd move on.**_

_**Naruto sighed as he took a seat on the cramped bus. Kiba's mom had stopped hiding her feeling about the boy and now showed her complete distrust and dislike about him, she even made kiba change his cell number so naruto couldn't call it but kiba just gave him the new number the next day and told him not to worry about it, and so he didn't he was use to the adults abuse.**_

_**When the bus pulled up in front of the school he stepped off and into the early December cold, kiba wasn't waiting for him like he wanted, because he really needed to go to the bathroom the smells from the bus finally catching up to him.**_

_**He ran passed everyone in the hall not even stopping at his locker before he busted in to the restroom relieved to see it empty and locked himself in a freshly cleaned stall to heave the apple and acid from this mornings breakfast. Oh yes looked like he was missing homeroom again today.**_

_**Naruto was too wrapped up in his own sickness to notice that there was someone else in the last stall doing the exact same thing.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yay the end to another chap please tell me what you thing and that was my first lemon so don't be two harsh and naruto is now three months along!! And I granted your wishes by finally making him puke yay lol any way please review and the next chapp will be up soon!!**_

_**Also people I need names and genders please what ever I get the most of will be it K totally up to the reviewers!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Yay well here is chapter 12! Thank you once again to those who reviewed keep it up and please enjoy my story, because you see if I don't update the spork of doom will kill so if I get scared I just type and look around nervously because I know he's watching!

People I'm sorry for the confusion on the last chapter having to do with the lemon so here,

"talking"

'thoughts/phone talk'

_Dreams/ flashbacks _

I'll add more later and I'm probably going to fix the last chap K.

Anyways please review!

Declaimer- I don't own naru or sasu but dawn there hot together!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stared at the stage once again in this hell he had placed himself in, his back and feet hurt but still he stared unable to look away as Sasuke took the stage.

Gaara glanced at the man on the drums he was about 18, freshly out of Juvie for the murder of a couple of people when he was twelve, but he didn't do it and that gaara knew for a fact. Because Juugo is one of the sweetest guys you could ever meet. He had even been nice to Gaara and that was saying something.

Juugo had long orange hair and he was wearing an all black shirt and shorts, his left ear pierced, god he was good on the drums almost as good as Neji and Sasuke on the Guitar. The guitar jumped in as the song began.

"Hey Dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up accordingTo plan? Do you think I'm wastingMy time doing things I Wanna do? But it hurts when you Disapprove all along""And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good Enough for you I cant pretend that I'm alright And you cant change me" "Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I cant be Perfect Now its just too late And we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be Perfect" Gaara watched transfixed as Sasuke closed his eyes and showed more emotion then the redhead thought he possible on the next verse.

"I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be My hero? All the days You spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you dont Care anymore" "And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good Enough for you I cant stand another fight And nothing alright" "Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I cant be Perfect Now its just too late And we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be Perfect" "Nothings gonna change The things that you said Nothings gonna make this Right again Please dont turn your back I cant believe its hard Just to talk to you But you dont understand" "Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorryI cant be Perfect Now its just too late" "And we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be Perfect" "Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I cant be Perfect Now its just too late And we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be Perfect"

Gaara stared at the raven. Sasuke was an asshole through an through but when he sang he put all the emotions he couldn't show into the song making it come alive and that was what made him such a great singer. Neji wasn't singing tonight so Gaara decided to leave early, he felt tired and empty.

He hadn't talked to naruto today and he new the blonde was worried about him because of the skipping class and cuts on his face but he couldn't bring himself to tell naruto what was wrong. He'd seen his dad a couple times this week to get this mouths rent which was due at the end of the week. All this time he'd built up his walls protecting himself, but lately he'd been noticing how easily they could fall.

He'd had sex with Neji a rich high class bastard Hyuuga who now wanted to pretend like it never happened, and he would have to if it weren't for the constant reminders every morning and every night. What was he suppose to do now, stuck at 15 with a burden he didn't want, a burden Neji didn't want to know about.

Why should I tell him. To him I was just another groupie who he thought he could fuck then ditch. Gaara nodded at his brother before heading out the door and to the bus stop.

'I'll have to talk to Temari…' Gaara thought to himself as he took a seat in the back of the bus and glared at anyone who even looked in his direction. The ride was long like it always was but somehow it seemed even longer tonight.

Gaara looked around there weren't many people on but somehow he had the sinking feeling in his gut, something bad was going to happen.

When finally the bus stopped on his street an hour later, he paid for the ride and got off, walking the short distance to his apartment. He stood in front of the door having the strangest feeling like he shouldn't open it, a shiver ran down his spine and the feeling in his gut dropped further. He unlocked it and stepped into the warm air.

As soon as he stepped into the tiny living room he froze, because there standing in the corner smoking was a toll redheaded man with hate filled eyes.

"Father." He said coldly after a moment of silence, the man glared at him before holding up his arm with out a word to reveal Gaaras worst fear.

"What's this?"

He asked taking a step toward Gaara, Gaara stayed emotionless as he stared at the little pink box, should he lie, say it was someone else's? Temaris? No this was his mistake he can't look away from it even if it was this bastards fault.

"What does it look like?" Gaara snapped suddenly angry for what his father had done. The older redhead walked forward grabbing Gaaras chin roughly and pulling up so that Gaaras sea foam eyes bore into his.

"Well well looks like my experiment worked, you know what we have to do now don't you."

Unconsciously gaara wrapped his arm around his middle protectively.

"I won't let you have it." He said harshly. Gaara was slightly throne off when the man smiled, at that moment gaara new that he should run because that smile meant danger.

"Oh how naive you've become. I thought I taught you better then that gaara, that thing inside of you can never exist." Finally the situation began to surface.

No!

Gaara began to struggle trying desperately to get out of the mans grip. But all of his actions halted the moment a hard fist slammed into the side of his face. Gaara fell to the floor blood already poring from the gash that had been made on his head by his fathers ring. He tried to crawl away but gasped when he felt a sharp kick to his back shoulder instantly he curled up into a ball desperate to protect what he knew shouldn't be.

His baby, the small life growing inside of him. He's always known he was different, all those year being locked up in a room having needles shoved up his arms, he new his father was turning him into something different. And he'd found out what the night he'd snuck into his fathers office and read his file.

But why? Why would his father need to create a man who could bare children, the thought gave him a sick feeling and he didn't want to know the truth the only thing he wanted at the moment was to protect it the life that was half his.

He had been so shocked to actually get a plus sign from the little white stick he'd peed on confirming it positive. But he knew it was true the moment he began puking.

Neji, Neji, Neji….Neji…Ne…ji… slowly gaara began to see black as the kicks got harder and the punches more furious. He suddenly felt like a kid again when his father use to do the same thing saying he was a demon experiment who had killed his mother.

'I'm sorry Neji…I'm sorry baby…sorry I couldn't protect you' Gaara thought but before he passed out he saw the little pink box his father had been holding,

Highly Accurate Pregnancy Test

The light began to fade and his last thought was that he wished someone, anyone would save him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned as he rolled over and glared at the loud flashing device on his nightstand, he glanced at the clock and sighed, it was 2:45 in the morning who the hell could be calling this late.

Naruto picked up his cell phone and stared at the number he didn't recognize, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked confused.

'Naruto thank god I finally got ahold of you.' Narutos eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Shikamaru? What happened what's wrong…"

'Look I can't talk right now but do me a favor and come down to M Hospital.'

Naruto notice that Shikamaru sounded frantic and tired.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." He said and hung up jumping up to get ready. His head hurt but he ignored it as he threw his shoes on and ran out the door it would be faster to run then wait for the bus so he ran, but regretted it the moment he felt his energy beginning to drain.

'God what's wrong with me…' he asked himself. Thirty minutes later he walked into the cold waiting room where he found Shikamaru holding hands with a blonde girl, she had her hair in four pig tail and her eyes were red as if though she had been crying, beside her was another boy.

This boy looked angry and ready to kill someone. He had brown hair and a black hoodie on that read, "Security" on it this guy could obviously mess someone up if he had too

"Shikamaru…" Naruto walked over to the wild haired boy and Shikamaru gave a small smile upon seeing him.

"Sorry it took me so long I had to run to get here. So what's going on."

The women beside Shikamaru gave him a confused look before looking back at Shikamaru.

"This is Naruto, Gaaras friend the one I was telling you about." The lazy boy said and instantly the blonde girl smiled, it was strained as if though she didn't really trust him but she still nodded. Narutos eyes widened, finally fully awake.

They were in a hospital, With someone who knew gaara, but no Gaara.

"Gaara! What's happened Shikamaru is he ok!" Naruto yelled completely forgetting that it was 3am and they were in a hospital.

"We don't know the doctor hasn't come to talk to us, when gaara called Konkuro." Shikamaru pointed to the brunette beside the blonde he didn't look up but instead glared at the chair in front of him,

"He was badly beaten and bleeding, they think it was his father but we won't know until gaara wakes up when Konkuro got there he was already passed out." Naruto slowly sat in the seat beside him unable to stand any longer he stared off into the distance. Not wanting to believe that this was really happening.

They all fell silent again, know one said anything, and know one moved, until another hour had passed and naruto started to feel like he was going to be sick but he tried to ignore it not wanting to leave and miss the doctor. To his relief the doctor walk into the waiting room a moment later.

"Gaara?" The doctor called and Temari, naruto had found out the girls name was stood up. Narutos eyes widened when the girl stood showing the swelling of her stomach. His eyes went from her stomach to Shikamaru's hand over hers before he looked at Shikamaru who was staring at him blushing.

It all clicked into place and he gasped, he shook his head the moment they began talking, promising himself that he'd question Shikamaru the moment he knew his redheaded friend would be ok.

"Oh Temari its good you're here I need to talk to you about something very important could you come with me for a moment."

As Temari took a step toward the big bold man in a white coat naruto grabbed her hand.

"W-Wait I'm sorry for asking but Gaaras my friend can you at least tell me if he's ok!" Nauto asked desperately. Temari stared at him and shared a look with the doctor who smiled, she nodded.

"Well he suffered a concussion but other then just a few stitches and a few bruises he's going to be fine with lots of rest." The man said and naruto noticed that he wasn't the only one who relaxed the man named Konkuro did too.

Naruto smiled at them,

"Thanks and um…when can we see him?" He asked as an after thought.

"Soon." The doctor said with a nod and walked away with Temari and Shikamaru.

Naruto took the seat beside Konkuro who still looked pissed, but other then that the relief was clear. The man leaned forward and put his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. Once he was done he glanced at naruto who was staring at him, he boy gave a small smile.

"So you're my little bro's friend?" He asked smoothly. Naruto nodded not knowing how else to answer.

Konkuro gave him a chuckle,

"So how did that come to be?"

Naruto smiled as wide as he could,

"I sorta forced my friendship on him but really since the first day of school we've been friends, he doesn't talk much but I understand him anyway."

Konkuros eyes widened at the smile,

"Your not what I expected kid." he said truthfully Narutos smile only widened.

"Thanks." naruto answered as if though that had been a compliment. Konkuro shook his head as he looked away a small smile tugging at his lips. And once again they fell silent.

Minutes pasted before the brunette spoke again and this time his voice was strained with emotions naruto couldn't understand.

"Look kid…my brother is a really good kid, just a little misunderstood, for the longest time he was alone with our father, suffering whatever that man did too him before Temari could get gaara way from him. Gaaras alone so if you would…please be a good friend to him. I can tell you care, you being here is proof enough of that, I mean you ran here in nothing but pajamas and a small jacket you have to be freezing your ass off."

Konkuro smiled again and naruto returned his smile.

"I was already Gaaras friend and I'm not going to let that change no matter what." Naruto said before he turned his head to see Temari waddling toward them.

"Konkuro!" She yelled and instantly the brunette was on his feet.

"What!"

"Konkuro I'm going to kill him that bastard he- he I'm going to kill him because of him gaara is--" she was cut off by the sod that tore from her lips as she cried into her brothers arms. Naruto turned wide eyes on Shikamaru but the wild haired boy just shook his head.

"Gaaras fine naruto you can go see him he wants to talk to you." Naruto sighed in relief as he left looking away from the scene in front of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found the room easily enough and the moment he walked in he felt sick avoiding gaaras gaze he ran for the bathroom off to the side slamming the door before dry heaving into the toilet puking up yesterdays dinner. When he was done he washed his mouth off before stepping back into the room, he blushed when gaara raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry" He said laughing nervously taking the seat beside the bed. Gaara only shook his head.

"It's fine, I know how you feel." Naruto though gaara words held a meaning he couldn't catch but he pushed it aside and stared at the redhead.

"They told me what happened, are you ok." The blonde asked and to his surprise gaara gave a small barely noticeable smile.

"I'm fine, I'm glad that asshole was drunk and didn't know where he was hitting, one hit and it would have been over."

Naruto looked at him as if though he was crazy. Gaara frowned before looking away.

"I'm glad your here naruto." He whispered and naruto couldn't help but smiled.

"No problem this is what friends are for right." Naruto said smiling again. But the smile fell the moment gaara looked at him and his eyes held a touch of an emotion naruto never wanted to see from the emotionless boy. Fear.

"Naruto will you make me a promise." Gaara asked his eyes never leaving narutos worried ones, without hesitation naruto nodded.

"Promise me that no matter what you find out about me or what you hear that you wont stop being my friend." As gaara said this he sounded almost desperate. Naruto smiled.

"Gaara no matter what happens I promise to Never stop being friends with you." Gaara only nodded before he once again relaxed on the pillows.

"So when can you leave?" Naruto asked looking at the blank walls and noisy monitors, gaara sighed.

"Probably soon, tomorrow or the next day but it really doesn't matter cause I have no where to go."

Naruto frowned,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well my dads been the one paying for my rent but now that this has happened I know that's over, Temari will probably offer me a place to stay but she lives in a small two room apartment and she's about to have that bastard Shikamarus baby." Gaara clinched his fist.

Naruto nodded at this information. So it was true Temari was Gaaras sister who was also Shikamarus girlfriend and she was pregnant which explained why Shikamaru had been avoiding Gaara for the last few months.

Naruto sighed but gaara continued,

"And Konkuro can barely support himself so I cant go live with him." With out much thought naruto let six word slips pasted his lip and gaara froze.

"Want to move in with me?" The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea.

"I mean my apartments small to but we could always find a bigger place I do…have some money…my dad left me." Naruto felt weird telling gaara about the money because he hadn't even told kiba but gaara just stared at him.

"Are you sure naruto?" He asked a little surprised but it was covered by his usual mask. Naruto smiled.

"Yes it will be great. As long as you can put up with my Social Worker for a couple of hours every two weeks, just so you know he's a major perv, he writes dirty novels and obsesses over half naked women but he's cool."

Gaara didn't know what to do, he was pregnant, three months pregnant, eventually he was going to start showing but as he stared at naruto he got the feeling that everything would be ok. So with out saying anything else he nodded before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Naruto sat there a few minute before he to lowered his head to the side of Gaaras bed and closed his eyes letting his exhaustion take him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's how the three older people found them an hour later. Temari stared at her brother his small form seeming even small on the big hospital bed. She notice Gaaras arm was wrapped protectively around his stomach and in that moment she knew gaara wasn't going to give the baby up, not for anything.

"That boy isn't the father is he." She asked staring at her boyfriend, Shikamaru shook his head.

"No but I think I know who is…" He let his voice trail off as they all walked back out into the hall allowing the two boys to sleep a little longer. They didn't know what the future held for the boy, he was 15 and pregnant, if people found out about this it could cause an uproar but somehow they new it would be ok.

----------

Well that was the end to that chapter sorry if it was a little rushed or didn't make since at all but yes both gaara and Temari are pregnant I don't know why I decided to make Temari preggers it just kinda happened. And Gaaras father is also a scientist we'll find out more about that around the time naruto finds out he's pregger which will be in the next few chaps.

Also gaara didn't loose the baby and the doctor who was talking to Temari already knew about gaara or what he could do, He's there teacher thing the bold guy, that's who I wanted the doctor to be. Please review and I still need names and genders people! Sorry for the randomness.

Also the reason Why naruto new he was in love with Sasuke and didnt question himself will be explained later please be patient.

The song Sasuke sang was Perfect By simple plan.

Review people!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ah Here is chapter 13!! Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed I now have over 200. Please enjoy this chapter.

Declaimer- I don't own Sasu or Naru

WARNING- Foul language and slight yaoiness

"talking"

'Thoughts/phone talk'

_Flashbacks/dreams_

3 Months 1 week

* * *

Naruto ignored all the glares pointed in his direction . This had been going on for a week now since the day in home room when he told Kiba that gaara was going to move in with him and almost everyone in the room had heard. Including a very pissed Hyuuga.

Neji hadn't taken the news lightly which was strange because every time he turned around Neji was throwing 'fuck buddies' in there face yet he didn't want anyone near gaara, but he ignored it. Gaara had been in the hospital for three days before the doctors would let him leave and another two days getting all of his stuff into Narutos cramped apartment.

**(Let me explain so there is no confusion. **

**Friday-concert/ fight with dad**

**Sat,/ Sun./ Mon.- in hospital**

**Tues./Wed.- moving into narus. So now its Thursday)**

They had decided to get rid of Narutos old worn couch and keep Gaaras, but they would just share the same bed there wasn't enough room to add another one. And what else they couldn't fit the packed into storage.

Kiba had been fine with the idea and so had Iruka and Jiraiya when naruto had told them. Ever since the day of his surprise party and the dance he had been relying a lot on his Teacher Iruka and the teacher didn't seem to mind. The brown haired man even took to checking up on him frequently but slightly less then kiba did.

Naruto was thankful for the art show and everything else that had been happening this week, because it took his mind off the morning puking and Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke had started to notice and the raven didn't even try to hide it. He stared at naruto openly now yet naruto still ignored him not quite ready to face that situation right now.

"Naruto is gaara coming to school today?" Kiba asked as he walked in and took his place beside the blonde. Naruto smiled.

"Yup his sister picked him up and took him to the doctor early this morning, but he just texted me saying he'd be here before school started."

Before naruto could say anything else the door opened and the whole room fell quiet. Naruto smiled as he stood up and walked to his friend.

Gaaras wrist was wrapped in bandages and his face was covered in bruises and cuts, the right side of his forehead had three very noticeable stitches. His face was pale and expressionless as he walked beside naruto to his seat. His black baggy clothes making him look small and dangerous.

"Hey Gaara are you ok I heard you this morning in the bathroom." Naruto whispered so that no one else could hear. Gaara didn't give a reaction as he stared at naruto.

"Are you ok, you went in right after me?"

Naruto blushed crimson.

"I-I'm fine just felt weird and hearing you get sick kinda made me…" Naruto stopped as he remembered the night at the hospital where he'd practically threw up in front of him, gaara gave a disbelieving look.

"Gaara man you look like hell." Kiba said loudly when he finally got over the shock. Gaara nodded. He was thankful that Kiba didn't ask what happened because he didn't really feel like explaining.

"We've been lonely here without our Mr. Grumpy haven't we naruto." The corner of Gaaras lips turned up as naruto burst out laughing at the fake pout kiba was attempting to make cute.

Gaara turned slightly in his seat to see Shikamaru looking at him, worry in his usually sleepy eyes.

"I'm fine and the doctor said that every thing would be ok as long as I didn't push myself." Gaara reassured him knowing exactly what Shikamaru was worried about.

Shikamaru nodded before muttering,

"Troublesome." to himself.

When Iruka walked in he took one look at gaara and shook his head, it wasn't bad or disapproving it was in reassurance that the teacher understood and wasn't going to jump to conclusions, he had already talked to Temari about gaara getting into a fight with his father.

"Ok everyone as you all know the annual art show is coming up in January but our school is holding an art fair at the end of this month. Anyone can participate but your painting must be approved by either the art club teacher Deidara or the art teacher Kurenai."

"This contest is for everyone in this school only, but the winner will move on to the Nationals and compete with student all over the country."

Naruto smiled he couldn't wait for the end of December, Iruka gave him a knowing smile.

"Good luck to all those who choose to enter."

When the bell rang naruto felt giddy with happiness and his stomach started doing flips, he stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hall when he realized those weren't flips of happiness, with a groan he pressed his hand over his mouth and made a run for the bathroom.

He missed the beginning half of first period but Kakashi didn't question him when he told the one eyed man that he wasn't feeling well but he didn't want to go home. When he had turned he'd seen Sasuke glaring at him, for a moment he held the boys stare blue eyes staring into black before naruto looked away and made his way to the seat next to gaara.

"You ok?" He asked and naruto nodded.

"Yea, probably just ate something bad." He said laughing nervously when gaara rolled his eyes. The truth was he was beginning to question if he really was fine, what if something really was wrong with him? He didn't want to admit it and he wasn't a big fan of the Hospital so he just sighed and pushed himself farther into his seat praying that it would swallow him whole.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Naruto found himself more hungry then he had been in his whole life, everyone stared wide eyed at him as he ate his lunch and parts of Kibas. The brunette was too worried to complain. But what was really surprising was that gaara for the first time ate almost everything on his tray.

"Naruto what did you eat for breakfast?" Kiba questioned, thinking that maybe naruto hadn't been eating right. His friends behavior and lack of ramen was beginning to worry him. Naruto paused in shoving food in his mouth to think.

"Well me and gaara ate rice, eggs, toast, and some left over's from last nights dinner."

Naruto smiled at Kiba before turning back to continue eating. Kiba narrowed his eyes looking for a lie but finding none he and Gaara shared a glace but Gaaras face stayed unreadable which was no help to the dog lover.

Gaara suddenly stood from the table with a disgusted look on his face, the moment a girl passed their table before turning to leave heading out the door. Kiba sniffed the air, it smelt good but very sweet, naruto lifted his head for a moment watching gaara disappear, before he shrugged and finished the last of Kibas carrots.

No one notice when the long haired boy across the room stood and walked silently out as well.

------------------

Gaara stared at the disgusting vomit floating in the toilet in front of him, the smell making him want to throw up again. The moment he knew nothing else was going to come up he spit and flushed. He turned and unlocked the stall before he froze.

By instantly regained his composure as he stepped out of the stall and walk to the sink, he washed his mouth out and then washed his face. The boy beside him swiftly handed him a towel, which the redhead took without looking at him.

"…What do you want Neji…?" Gaara finally asked as he leaned against the sink staring at his own reflection. He looked pale and sleep deprived to himself but anyone who was looking who just think he was being expressionless, the thick mascara around his eyes hiding the dark circles. The long haired boy was silent for a moment.

"We need to talk…" He finally said his voice gentle, Gaara looked at him.

"Really I don't think we do, but please, do tell if you have something you need to say." He snapped glaring into Nejis pupil less eyes, the boys expression didn't change.

"What happened this weekend after the concert." He asked.

"What concert?"

Gaara watched as Nejis eye twitched in irritation,

"The concert you go to every Friday night, the one you've never missed a day too." He said his voice getting lower.

Gaara raised a non-existing brow as his expression stayed blank.

"Oh you noticed that did you." He hissed his voice mocking, Neji glared at him.

"Of coarse I noticed, now tell me what happened."

"Nothing." Gaara said coldly.

"Don't lie." the brunette hissed.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Why do you even care!"

"Because I just do!" Neji yelled in frustration, before his eyes went wide at the realization of what he'd just said. Gaara stared at him before he sighed looking away.

"I got into a fight with my father and got kicked out of my apartment."

"Is that why your living with that Uzumaki kid?" Neji asked his eyes narrowing dangerously but gaara only nodded. Why was he even telling Neji this?

"Why were you throwing up just a minute ago in fact you've been getting sick a lot lately."

Now gaara was mad.

"It's none of your business Hyuuga." He said icily, glaring at the boy, Neji glared back.

"What I do and what happens to me isn't any of your concern you made it perfectly clear you don't want me around you, and that's what I'm trying to do, so stop coming to find me every time you get annoyed and need someone to take it out on." Gaara half yelled before he turned and left. Neji didn't move or try to stop him as he glared at the floor.

By the time Gaara made it back to their table Naruto had finished eating and was excited about something.

"Ah! Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled while he seemed to shine with over happiness.

"Guess what, I know what I want to do for the art fair but I'm not gonna tell cause I want it to be a surprise!"

Gaara groaned inwardly as he sat down and began to half listen to naruto explain in full detail how excited he was.

-----------

Sasuke glared at the wall as he sat in front of the papers scatter all over the floor in the music room. He's been hear for hours trying to get the right music to fit this song he'd written but was finding it harder then he thought it would be.

'Dammit! Stupid dobe.' The Uchiha inwardly yelled. For the past few days he thought of nothing else but blonde hair and blue eyes. Sure Naruto was on his mind every day but now he could do anything with out seeing the boy in his head.

'It's got to be because of that redheaded kid. Why the hell is he living with naruto, they've only known each other for 3 months…' Sasuke sighed and packed up his guitar. He was getting tired of this, he stacked the pages together and stuffed them in the guitar case, before slinging it on his back.

He turned the lights off and started down the hall toward the school exit. This week had been tiring first he'd found out that _HIS blonde was living with the groupie and then Itachi had been on his case about quitting the club, which he refused. _

_Itachi had taken alot form him, but he refused to stop singing at the club. It was his only escape, his only way of telling people what he felt with out actually telling them. Uchihas didn't whine, Uchihas didn't beg. Uchihas got the job done no matter what the sacrifice, or at least that's what his father use to tell him before his parents had died a few years ago._

_Sasuke glared ahead of him as he passed the art district, but stopped when he noticed the art room light was on and the door was half open. Sasuke froze as he heard light humming coming from inside and he instantly recognized the voice._

_Slowly he walked to the door and peeked inside through the crack. Naruto was sitting in front of a large easel a bright smile on his face. His wrist moved back and forth with each stroke of the brush Sasuke couldn't see the painting but he knew naruto was using dark color because it was all over his face and clothes._

_Sasuke stared at him wishing he could walk into the room and tell the blonde how much he loved him and how much he watched to be with him but he couldn't, he didn't know what Itachi would do to the blonde and Sasuke wasn't willing to risk it._

_He noticed naruto looked pale and tired, and he knew it was probably because the blonde was still sick. He'd noticed naruto would skip class and hang out in the bathroom to throw up, he'd never admit that it worried him but naruto seemed fine as he smiled._

_He had known for a long time that naruto liked to paint but he'd never actually seen the blonde in action. Naruto looked peace and completely absorbed in whatever he was painting._

_Both jumped as Narutos phone interrupted the silence with a loud ring. He fumbled to bring it out of his pocket and opened it to silence the noise._

"_Hello?" Naruto asked confused, there was a long pause before naruto looked wide eyed behind him to see that the sky was pitch black._

"_Oh crap I'm sorry kiba! Yeah I didn't know what time it was I was working on my art project, I'm leaving as soon as I get it cleaned up I'll call you when I get home."_

_There was another long pause and Narutos expression change to one of pain as he watched naruto sit back down._

"_No you don't have to its already pasted 10 so I can just walk home your mom…wouldn't want to come pick me up."_

_Sasuke glared through the crack at the blonde as naruto filled his voice with fake enthusiasm, he smirked when he saw naruto shiver._

"_I'll be fine Kiba, I can walk I'll call you in an hour or when I get home."_

_Another pause._

"_Really!? It's snowing outside?" Naruto seemed so excited that Sasuke almost smiled._

"_I wont freeze kiba its not that cold I have to go bye." And with that the blonde snapped his phone shut. _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes as naruto pulled his stool up to the high window and began to climb it. He watched in annoyance as the dobe got higher and higher until finally his eyes were level with the_

_window._

_Suddenly narutos foot slipped and he began falling, backward head first to the hard concrete floor. Without thinking Sasuke shoved the door open and caught the dobe half way, they both fell to the floor with a loud thump._

_Sasuke groaned as he rubbed the back of his head before he looked up to glare at the source of his pain._

"_Are you stupid! What did you think you were doing that was dangerous! Know ones here they wouldn't have found you until tomorrow! God your such an idiot!" The Uchiha yelled as he glared at the wide eyed blonde who was now setting on top of him straddling his waist. Apparently Sasuke was so mad he didnt see how out of character he was being. _

_They were silent before naruto attempted to answer._

"_I wanted to see the snow…" was all he said. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes naruto expression change from shocked to confused._

"_Sasuke…where did you come from?"_

_The Uchiha stiffened not knowing how to answer so he settled on a glare, _

"_None of your business Dobe." Narutos face went red. _

"_What the hell bastard it was just a question you don't have to act like suck an ass, and stop calling me Dobe!" Naruto yelled as he clutched the fabric of cloth at Sasukes stomach he didn't realize the position they were in or how close they'd gotten until Sasuke leaned up and placed his lips on Narutos._

_-yaoiness beginning-_

_Naruto stiffened at the contacted slightly shocked before slowly he melted into the kiss his grip on the ravens shirt tightened as it started slow at first then got deeper as Sasuke bit his lower lip causing him to gasp, the Uchiha wasted no time in feeling the empty space with his tough. He was surprised at first that naruto didn't pull away and demand to know what the heck was going on. But as naruto sucked on his lower lip all thoughts went out the window. _

_All he could think about was that he was here with the dobe he'd wanted since middle school and the blonde was kissing him giving him no fight. Thoughts of his party and naruto moaning under him made him hard._

_It was 10 at night and they were alone in the empty school building where know one could see them and Itachi would never know._

_To late for Sasuke to stop himself he quickly switched there positions so that naruto was under neither him gasping for air as they broke apart. He straddled the blonde and shiver as Narutos semi hard erection brushed his, both gasped. Naruto bucked his hips and moaned before Sasuke began kissing him again. _

_The kiss was rough and bruising but neither stopped long enough to care. Narutos mind went blank as slowly Sasuke pushed his hips forward and almost smirked when naruto gasped at the pleasure running through his stomach the blonde bucking his hips harder into Sasukes. He shivered as Sasuke began rocking against him gently, sparks shot up his tingling spine._

_Both moaned before Sasukes steady thrusts suddenly sped up the fabric of there jean causing a wonderful friction, naruto knew he was about to cum. Two more rough thrusts and naruto cried out as warm sticky cum filled his boxers, he heard the raven above him grunt almost silently as he too came. _

_-Sorry yaoiness over-_

_Neither moved as they lay together panting, naruto stared at the ceiling of the art room confused, it had all happened so fast. What had just happened? Did he and Sasuke really just…,_

"_Sasuke…?" _

_Suddenly the Uchihas warmth was gone replaced with cold air, as the raven stood and dusted himself off. Naruto stared up at him from his position on the floor. Sasuke glanced at him and naruto saw that the Uchihas face was expressionless._

"_Get up dobe."_

_Naruto continued to stare at him he only moved when Sasuke glared at him._

"_I don't have all night idiot." he snapped Naruto frowned before standing his legs a little shaky._

"_I'm taking you home so clean up and meet me in the parking lot." Sasuke said coldly before turning and walking out the door, he picked up the forgotten guitar and set off toward his sports car._

_Naruto stared at the door where he'd seen Sasuke leave. He didn't understand what had just happened or Sasukes reaction. He thought about dismissing it as another dream but the wetness of his shorts and the pain of his bruised lips told him all he needed to know. _

_He picked up the art room in a bit of a daze before turning off the lights and leaving to meet Sasuke in the parking lot._

* * *

_Sasuke had dropped him off without saying anything that naruto hadn't already been expected him to say._

"_Today never happened…got it dobe."_

_Sasuke voice was harsh and cold, nothing like the gentle touch from before. He felt as if though the Uchiha had just punched him in the gut and his chest hurt painfully as if though he couldn't breath._

_Naruto didn't say anything as he made his way up stairs into his apartment. He found gaara sitting at the kitchen table eating something that smelt horrible but he ignored it as he made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of night pants and made his way to the bathroom._

_Once he was clean enough he dried off and dressed before walking out into the room to find gaara staring at him._

"_Naruto what happened?" The redhead was worried though he didn't let it show naruto had this far away look in his eyes that scared him. But naruto only shook his head as he climbed under the covers._

"_You should eat something naruto.." The redhead attempted but got no answer so he turned off the lights and crawled in bed beside the blonde. _

_Naruto had a big bed so they didn't touch and they both got space to themselves Gaaras back was to naruto, He stiffened when he felt something clutch the back of his shirt tightly but relaxed when he heard a sob break the silence. _

_He turned so that they were facing each other, he couldn't see Narutos face in the dark but he knew the blonde was hurting. He didn't try asking what had happened again because he knew naruto didn't want to talk about it so instead he let naruto cry into his shirt as he smoothed the blondes hair. They could talk about it in the morning._

_Ok everyone another chap done god sasu is an asshole isn't he! Poor naru k anyways please review and the next chap will be up soon. Sorry if the art room scene or whatever sucked I'll work on it lol!_


	11. Chapter 11

Kyaa another chapter lol they last one ended kinda sad didn't it lol anyways this chap is full of surprised so sit back pull your glasses up and enjoy!

Declaimer: I DON'T own Naruto K.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed, but at know one but himself, he felt low and sick what had he just done. He'd hurt the blonde again and he knew it. He parked in his drive way and made his was through the empty house, his brother was away for a business trip and would be gone for a few more days. Sasuke passed maids and butlers on his way to his room.

The place was clean when he walked in, he had expected this, but suddenly it felt too clean too perfect one of these days the young Uchiha swore he was going to crack under the pressure of always having to be perfect. He tossed his guitar on the bed and walked to his closet pulling out a pair of black sweat pant and a gray t-shirt before making his way to the bathroom.

He made the water hot, so hot it made his pale skin red. God he hated himself. Hadn't he been the one to tell naruto that there was nothing, to just forget about that night, that it never happened. And yet he was always the one pulling him back in. Naruto was healing wasn't he, heck he didn't even know if naruto loved him.

'If he doesn't then why did he let me do that…' The raven thought to himself as he scrubbed his body, he shook his head not wanting to think about this right now.

The Uchiha finished with his shower and dressed himself. When he got back into the room he found the guitar right where he'd left it the papers he'd stuffed inside sticking out.

"Naruto I'm sorry." He said out loud as he unzipped the bag and placed the stuff on his bed. Softly he began to play the beat he couldn't get before, coming perfectly now. With each verse Sasuke paused to write it down and two hours later the song was done. The Uchiha glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

It was 1am. And he had school in a few hours. Sasuke sigh as he clear off his bad and lay down. He shut off the light before letting the darkness of his room claim him knowing full well that blonde hair and blue eyes would be waiting for him in him dreams.

* * *

"Naruto I think you should go see a doctor."

Kiba said beyond worried as he rubbed the blondes back the next morning before school. To his dismay Kiba had met him at the door having notice how late the blonde was to homeroom, if he even came at all.

Not five minutes after they'd started talking naruto had run for the bathroom the dog lover right on his heels. At first naruto thought his best friend would have bailed the moment he started throwing up because he knew more then anyone that Kiba had a weak stomach.

He'd found out the hard way when they were in fifth grade and had skipped school on Narutos 11th birthday to go to an Amusement Park, they'd gone on "The Beast", rollercoaster and the brunette had puked for hours.

But he was surprised when he felt something cool touch his forehead and small circles being rubbed into his back. It felt so good to feel someone there someone beside him. He didn't feel so alone in what ever it was that was wrong with him.

Kiba helped him stand and helped him to the sink to wash his mouth out.

"Are you ok?" He asked as soon as Naruto's breathing was normal and he could talk. The blonde looked at the tiled floor knowing there was no way out of this. He nodded.

"I'm fine probably just ate something bad." the blonde began about to repeat the same thing he's tried to sell to Gaara, but like gaara kiba wasn't buying.

"Bullshit this is where you've been coming isn't it. We may only have a couple classes together naruto but I hear things and I see a lot. Your sick or something, have you looked at yourself in the mirror, you look like you haven't slept in days your pale and always hungry, naruto I'm worried about you, I think you should go see a doctor."

"No I said I was fine really kiba!" naruto sounded desperate but he hid it well and to kiba it only sounded annoyed.

"What ever Naruto, look you're my best friend and if there is something wrong with you I want it fixed if I think anything else is wrong with you I'll drag your ass to the hospital kicking and screaming got it." The brunette growled, naruto gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks dog boy." Kiba laughed as they walked to homeroom. Iruka didn't glare like he had the first week this had begun and as Iruka wrote him a note to get out of class anytime he felt sick he knew that everyone was noticing.

When he walked to his seat beside gaara he didn't even glance passed that seat to see the Uchiha glaring at him he didn't want to . Right now all he wanted to do was sleep though he knew if he did that then kiba would just add that to his list of reasons and Iruka would probably back him up.

His only ally seemed to be Gaara who sat silently beside him listening to music. The redhead strangely seemed to have the same symptoms as he did so know matter what he had gaara had it too.

Naruto yawned as he settled on listening to anything beside the voice in his head that told him to just lay his head down and close his eyes to relax and ignore kiba. Instead he tried to listen to Gaaras music from the seat next to him. The song was strange but it sounded familiar naruto concentrated on the beat because the works were muffled by the earphones.

"Naruto…" Naruto jerked his head up to stare at the teacher who was looking at him worriedly.

"What?" He asked and the teacher frowned.

"I said the Art room is closed for today so you'll be pre assigned to the gym 8th period."

Naruto paled, for the last couple of days since the day he'd had to run to the hospital to meet Gaara he had been noticing that his stamina wasn't what it use to be. He felt weak and shaky and his feet hurt but he smiled when Kiba jumped excitedly like a little kid because they'd be in the same class.

When they separated for first period kiba had said to see him at lunch and then naruto made his way with gaara to class.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful and boring today because Kiba seemed to have his full attention set on the blushing Hyuuga girl Hinata who stuttered and blushed with almost every word said.

Gaara hadn't said much since last night and for that naruto was thankful he didn't want to think about how easily he'd giving in to Sasuke or how easily Sasuke had thrown him away. The Uchiha said to act like it never happened but naruto was finding it harder to do then the time he'd woke up beside the Uchiha the morning after he'd lost his virginity. And naruto knew why.

It was because then, they had had the excuse of being drunk, like the first time Sasuke had taken the lead. He was just thankful that that was as far as Sasuke went. He had been so embarrassed when he got home and even cried in Gaaras shirt again over something stupid.

But gaara had let naruto cry all night until eventually the blonde fell asleep then and only then did the redhead relax and fall asleep as well.

"Gaara can I listen to your music?" Naruto asked when he couldn't take anymore of the pink love love atmosphere coming from the young couple. Gaara only hesitated for a second before popping out one of his ear pieces and handed it to his friend. Naruto gave him a smile but the smile fell and instantly the blondes eyes widened as he herd the song.

_I cannot find a way to describe itIt's there inside; all I do is hideI wish that it would just go awayWhat would you do, you do, if you knewWhat would you do_

Naruto looked up to find gaara staring at him the redheads face was expressionless but that told naruto that gaara knew something, This voice and this song he'd heard the night he passed out in the hallway. Someone had taken him home and put him in bed so it had to be someone who knew him well.

_All the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never saidBack and forth inside my headI can't handle this confusionI'm unable; come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all aloneAll by myself I need to get around thisMy words are cold, I don't want them to hurt youIf I show you, I don't think you'd understandCause no one understands_

The next morning naruto had thought that it was Sasuke because the voice sounded so familiar and the words to the song…

But that was impossible Sasuke hated him he had proven it last night when he'd done that to him and told him to forget about it there was no way Sasuke had been the one to save him that night.

_All the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never saidBack and forth inside my headI can't handle this confusionI'm unable; come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)Take me awayI'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)(and off and on)_

_All the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never saidBack and forth inside my headI can't handle this confusionI'm unable; come and take me away_

_Take me awayBreak me awayTake me away_

"Gaara this…who sings this?" He whispered, gaara shook his head and didn't answer, before naruto could ask why the bell rang. Narutos heart was pounding hard as he listened to the song over and over in his head. That voice was defiantly Sasukes.

But if it was Sasuke who had saved him that night and Sasuke did sing in a band, why did gaara have the song and why didn't gaara want to tell him?

God why was everything getting so complicated. He'd never dreamed High school was this depressing. He had been expecting bullying and getting beat up or even expelled but, now it seemed worse at least he was use to all of the other things use to people saying things to his face or whispering when he was near so he could hear.

But having a guy dry hump you on a floor and a friend who wants to hide music from you, well that wasn't what he had expected.

English passed by in a blur and before he knew it he was staring at the craziest looking person he'd ever seen. The man was tall and wearing a strange jump suit that was a hideous green color. This mans hair was shaped in a bowl cut and his eyes seemed to sparkly like a star filled sky on a clear night.

"AH! A new man hello I am Guy sensei and so that you can get the wonderful feeling of my class you can join in the 50 lap start!!" Naruto stared wide eyes as he heard the number, kiba who was standing beside him laughed.

He had borrowed a gym out fit from the storage room it was too big for his sadly small form but that didn't bother him as much as the cold air did. I mean there was snow every where, wasn't it against school rules to have kids run in twenty degree weather? kiba had helped him find it and held his clothes while he changed.

Kiba had stared wide eye as naruto took his shirt off before a small gasp left the older boys lipsas he stared at the mean red scar on Narutos neck, the gasp was so low that naruto hadn't heard. Kiba kept his mouth shut, swear to himself that he wouldn't freak out in gym.

"Oh come on naruto we can run circles around all these guys remember all the times you'd run with me when I was training for the soccer team." Naruto gave a weak nod but he still didn't look excited, kiba stopped laughing and looked at his friend. Naruto looked nervous.

"Kiba I don't think I…" Before naruto could ask to leave the overly eager man blew the whistle and everyone took off running.

"You ok Naruto…" Kiba asked as he can up beside naruto, who was surprisingly in last place.

"No…" Naruto panted on his fifth lap while everyone else passed him. Naruto looked up to see worry in kibas eyes.

"I'm fine just go ahead I'll catch up in a bit." Kiba nodded before speeding up. Naruto looked in front of him before looking back to the ground.

His worst fear had come out of the gym door the moment he had gone it. Sasuke hadn't said any thing to him or looked at him as the raven had passed right by him.

Kiba hadn't said anything about Sasuke being in his gym class, and now the boy was running in front of him. It was hard to look at the Uchiha especially after what had happened last night.

Naruto felt his chest clinch and his stomach hurt. Suddenly he stopped bending over to suck in as much air as his lungs would allow but the air was so cold it hurt. Black spots danced in his vision as his eyes began to close. He felt himself fall forward and his hands stopped him before he hit the ground full force. He panted as he lay there.

But suddenly he was turned on his back by a pair of familiar warm hands. Why? He didn't want those hands to touch him to hurt him anymore but they felt good on his cold skin.

"Naruto! Oi naruto open your eyes!" A voice was suddenly yelling and before he could attempt to do so he was being lifted.

"What do you think your doing Uchiha!" Came Kibas voice from somewhere behind them Naruto felt Sasukes grip tighten he didn't reply and didn't stop.

"Uchiha!"

"Go make sure the nurse is in the office and meet me at the infirmary." The raven said emotionlessly. Naruto could hear the annoyance in the Uchihas voice and was confused. Why was Sasuke helping him? Didn't Sasuke hate him.

He tried desperately to open his eyes and to his surprise they opened. The figure was blurry and out of shape but as his vision cleared he saw that Sasukes face was as it was yesterday after they had…what exactly, he still didn't know but Sasukes face was unreadable.

His weak arm lifted so that it clutched the Uchihas shirt and naruto let his head fall against Sasukes

chest.

"Sasu…ke." was the last think he said before every thing went black.

* * *

Naruto groaned at the loud noise coming from somewhere in the room he rolled over but that only caused the noises to get louder. As consciousness nipped at the back of his mind he began hearing the people talking.

"What the hell did you think you where doing, don't ever touch my friend again you stuck up prick." Kibas voice was loud and clear as he yelled at someone in the room with him.

"Calm down kiba he helped naruto didn't he." There was a short silence before kiba spoke again his voice more controlled.

"I don't give a shit Uchiha or not I'll kick your ass if you come near him again."

Naruto tensed at the mention of Sasukes name. Why was he here, why had Sasuke helped him. And why hadn't the Uchiha left yet?

"Hn." Sasuke was all the Uchiha said before naruto heard the door open and close signaling that Sasuke had left. After awhile the room was silent until he heard footsteps walking toward him.

"Gaara do you know anything about this?" Kiba asked suddenly and naruto stiffened when kiba pulled down his shirt collar exposing his neck. The neck he'd forgotten held his scar that he'd received from a very pissy Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to cry, how could he have been so careless of course kiba would have seen it while he was changing but he was glad he didn't have anymore hickies.

Naruto let his eyes drift open to look at kibas face the boys expression held anger , fear, and hurt and finally kiba looked sad.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked the brunettes brown eyes flew up to meet his kiba let go of him shirt and gave a small smile.

"Hey how do you feel?" the blondes friend asked, naruto looked down at the bed covers.

"Please don't ask kiba I'm not ready to tell you yet."

Kiba furrowed his brows,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Naruto took a deep breath clearing him still fuzzy head.

"I'll tell you about the scar later ok but for now can we just drop it.?" Kiba stared at him a moment before his expression turned to a serious one.

"Ok I'll drop it but before you have to tell me if someone…forced you to…" Kiba didn't even need to finish before naruto answered.

"No I wasn't raped kiba." Naruto voice held an offended tone, kiba laughed at the blondes pout.

"Kiba you need to get back to class you cant afford to let your grades drop anymore or you wont be able to play soccer this summer.

Kibas frowned, Naruto I can't leave you hear the nurse said it was sleep deprivation, what if you pass out again, I told you naruto if anything else happened I'd drag you to the hospital. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't right now."

Naruto glared at his best Friend,

"Kiba go to class I'll be fine if anything else happens then fine, and gaara can walk me home your mom hates me anyway I know that she doesn't want me around you so just go to class I don't want to get you in trouble again."

Naruto watched as the dog lovers face turned in to one of furry.

"Do you think I give a shit about what my mom thinks or does, Naruto we've been best friends forever and its not going to change no matter what, when your in trouble or hurt you can always call me and I'll run if I have too."

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks kiba but really I'm fine just go to class gaara can take me home."

Kiba looked at Gaara who was standing by the door silently with a blank expression before he looked back at naruto.

"Fine but you'd better call me later and don't forget like last night. Kiba didn't notice naruto wince at the memory of Sasuke.

"I wont." Naruto replied. Kiba nodded as he left.

When Gaara was perfectly sure the Kiba was gone he glared at his blonde friend.

"What the hell is going on." The redhead growled, naruto was silent as he stood and gathered his things.

"Nothing…" Naruto replied ignoring how Gaaras glare turned dangerous.

"Look if you pass out again I really will help kiba drag you to the hospital. I'm going to my sisters this weekend for her baby shower just stay home and sleep don't do anything stupid."

Naruto simply nodded weakly knowing full well that everything wasn't going to be ok this weekend.

* * *

AAAh! Finally chap 14 is done lol it took me forever to write this one. PEOPLE I NEED ANSWERS TOO THE GENDER PRO**B!! I seriously cant decide but I know it will be twins! For Naruto anyways. Thank you to everyone who have been helping me out I havent found a beta so thanks for the corrections it help and im trying. I seriously almost got kill by a reviewer lol her friend saved me -_-" I was scared for my live but I still fear the Spoork of DOOM there for the next chap will be up soon REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kyaa chapter 15 never thought I'd make it this far lol anyhow enjoy and me will update soon!

Declaimer- I no own Naru.

Warning- May contain yaoiness please love and enjoy.

* * *

As soon as Naruto walked through his door he collapsed on his bed, Gaara falling with him. The redhead stood up with a growl and was about to yell at his friend before he noticed that Naruto really was fast asleep.

It was strange to see Naruto so exhausted but it was to be expected from the scare he had given everyone just a few hours earlier.

Out of curiosity he turned his blonde friend over onto his back and lifted his shirt carefully not to wake the boy. Narutos snores continue.

Gaara knew that Naruto was like him from the explanations Kiba had given him the day of the dance and the rumors that flew around school. He hadn't known that they actually were the same until he began noticing that he and Naruto were having the same symptoms.

As he looked he noticed that Naruto didn't have the abs he'd expected, the blonde was still flat but with a small bump, his stomach looked to be growing already. Gaara lifted at his own shirt and saw that indeed his was as flat as a board. He frowned, why was Naruto progressing faster then he was? They had both lost their virginity at the Uchihas party, right?

Gaara slid his hand across his rock hard stomach. The doctor had explained everything to him that day at the hospital, but he was still a little confused, not that he let it show. He found that Narutos was equally hard.

"Sasuke…" Gaara eyes softened when that name slipped passed pink lips as naruto said the boys name. Naruto had no idea that he held something precious of the Uchihas and here soon Gaara was going to have to tell the boy. But to tell the truth, Gaara was scared. Scared that Naruto would hate it , hate himself and hate Gaara.

And then there was Kiba. Kiba was more important to Naruto then anyone else, when Naruto found out what would Kiba say if he thought that Naruto really was a freak would Kiba abandoned him.

When Narutos snores got louder Gaara turned to get off the bed. He through the blankets over the boy knowing that naruto would sleep the rest of the day and night and wouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning.

He packed a few clothes getting ready for the weekend at his sisters. Shikamaru who was 18 and still a freshman, was moving in with his sister so they could raise their kid together. Shikamaru was smart and loved Temari so gaara knew that his sister (who was now 6 months) and his niece or nephew would be taken care of.

Gaara had decided that he wasn't going to tell Neji about their baby, there was no point, if he told the boy and Neji rejected him then he was only setting himself up for more hurt. He'd rather quit school and get a job to raise his son or daughter on his own.

The redhead slipped his phone from his pocket calling kiba to let the dog boy know that naruto was ok and asleep. Kiba seemed satisfied and hung up, he had to help his mom all this week cause his sister was still in collage but she would be graduating soon and kiba had said that he couldn't wait, because his sister liked naruto better then his mom did.

When Gaara hung up he heard the honk outside. Temari was going to drop him off at the club, his Friday rituals and then Konkuro would bring him to Temaris. It was starting to get on his nerves how they seemed to want to know his every move. He knew it was because they were worried about him especially since he'd refused to have an abortion.

But after almost losing his baby he'd realized just how much that little piece of the Hyuuga meant to him and how much he wanted to protect it, so he had refused any option that didn't involve him raising the kid.

Gaara made sure to lock up tight before going down to meet his sister.

* * *

Neji scanned the crowd searching for red hair and teal eyes like he did every weekend. His band members laughing at him. He turned to glare at the boy.

"SHUT UP HAKU!" The Hyuuga growled through clenched teeth, this action only resulted in the brunette to laugh harder. It was like this every week before a show and Haku could never get enough of teasing them. It was only Sasuke who he could never seemed to break.

The Uchiha was always so serious about his music and the boy who was three years younger then him was amazing. When Sasuke was writing or singing he put his whole heart into it as if though he were asking the crowd to accept him for who he really was unlike the hard shell he puts up around himself.

Sasuke would walk onto the stage and you could actually see his shell shattering as the crowd cheered when Sasuke screamed and sang with every fiber in his soul.

"Neji has a crush, Neji has a crush!" Haku chanted as he moved just out of reached of the Hyuugas fists, he laughed again when he saw Sasuke smirk.

"Haku leave them alone there about to go on stage." Came a hard cracked voice that made Haku shiver in pleasure. Neji gagged as he watched the girly boy run to the tall beastly man and hug him.

"Zabuza where have you been, I was lonely." Haku pouted causing Sasuke to look up. Haku was tall but very thin and feminine with waist length brown hair and stunning brown eyes truly it was hard to tell if the boy was a boy or a girl considering that Haku always wore shirts that showed his stomach and always had a skirt over his jeans. But he had to admit that Haku Mamocca (don't know his last name) was a damned good singer and truly the Uchiha admired him.

It was no secret that Haku the lead singer of "Sword" had a crush on the manager of the club, though know one said anything about it because everyone knew that the feeling was mutual. Haku was a young and beautiful 17 year old while Zabuza was well into his thirties and had a 6 year old son it wasn't just gender that conflicted the attraction.

Zabuza was good looking but he was also considered a Demon and that was why Sasuke liked keeping him around. The big man was always serious about his work and rarely ever showed that he was indeed in love with the girly singer.

Haku of course was completely oblivious to the fact that Zabuza might actually like him back and sometime thought of himself as annoying. Sasuke could tell that Zabuza felt the same. The man was in his thirties and was in love with a kid, he was getting older every year and Zabuza thought himself too dirty for Haku.

Zabuza pealed Haku's arm off of him and turned to face "Hebi" Haku frowned and looked away hurt.

"We're going to do something different this weekend. After you come on stage I want Haku to sing with you." Zabuza said as he looked at Sasuke who nodded he was glad for the change because Haku was a good singer and Sasuke had always wanted to sing his songs with someone else.

"I have a song but you'll have to memorize it fast." Sasuke said emotionlessly, Haku smiled excitedly taking the paper from the Uchiha and looking over the words. The more he read the more amazed he became the song was sad and truly held all emotions for the one Sasuke was in love with.

"They must mean a lot to you." Haku whispered so that only Sasuke could hear him he was surprised when the Uchiha smiled a little.

"Maybe." He said never looking up from his guitar. They fell silent again before everyone heard Neji release his held breath letting everyone know that the redhead had arrived. Haku smiled. Looks like the show was about to begin.

* * *

Gaara shut the door to the car ignoring Temaris worried rants about the thing he shouldn't eat or drink because he was pregnant, which he was getting annoyed with. He already knew that he couldn't eat certain things and absolutely no alcohol.

He met Konkuro at the door who instantly let him in, ignoring all the enraged glares he got form the people standing in line just out side the door.

"Hey how have you been?" He asked sounding just slightly nervous. Gaara only nodded and Konkuro seemed to except that as an answer. Suddenly the brunette smiled.

"So how's Naru-chan you should bring him to the club sometime, I can get him in." Gaara paused for a moment as he made it to the bar and gave Genma a nod.

"He's ok I guess and it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him about the club." The redheads voices was emotionless but it held a hint of worry.

Before he could ask anything else the lights went out bringing the building into complete darkness. The room fell silent for a moment before cheers exploded deafeningly loud. He glanced at his younger brother knowing he would look expressionless but also knowing that when gaara stared at that stage he didn't see anything else, but who was on it.

The club was having a few changes looking for more bands, but of course Hebi would always be number one. As he stared at the stage the owner Zabuza walked out and took the Microphone. The crowd fell silent knowing how powerful this demon of a man could be.

"Ok everyone as we said last week the club will be auditioning new bands next week here or Thursday. Tonight Hebi will be taking stage with the lead singer Haku from Sword."

Instantly the crowd went crazy, but it took all of five seconds for them to quiet again at the mans glare.

"Alright you know the rules of the club, if there is a moshpit, know one is to get hurt or you wont come back."

With that the man walked back through the curtain and the lights went off once again, moments later they came back on with the sound of a guitar.

Gaara watched as a long hair boy walked forward and stood in front of the mic. He was smiling and even gaara had to admit that this boy was beautiful. He'd met Haku before and talked to him for a while about music.

Haku's smile fell the moment Sasukes guitar solo stopped and Neji and Juugo came it, and with a deep breath they began to sing.

_This time, This placeMisused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too lateWho was I to make you wait_

_Just one chanceJust one breathJust in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,you know, you know_

There was a short pause as the whole world seemed to tilt when Sasukes and Hakus voices seemed to come together perfectly. As if both voices were in harmony.

_That I love youI have loved you all along_

_And I miss youBeen far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never go_

_Stop breathing ifI don't see you anymore_

A look of pure agony crossed Sasukes face before the Uchiha closed his dark eyes.

_On my knees, I'll askLast chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstandAll of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it allI'd give for usGive anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,you know, you know_

_So far awayBeen far away for far too long_

_So far awayBeen far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wantedI wanted you to stay'Cause I neededI need to hear you say_

Memories of Sasuke waking up alone the night after making love to naruto flashed behind his closed lids, it was painful but his voice didn't falter. The only thing that stopped him from going to the blondes house was Itachi who had stopped at the front door.

_That I love youI have loved you all along_

_And I forgive youFor being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing'Cause I'm not leaving you anymoreBelieve it_

A smile played at the edge of the Uchihas lips as narutos favorite childhood words slipped past his lips.

Gaara knew that Sasuke had written the song because Sasuke had his eyes closed probably imaging the one person who was his inspiration, the person he wanted, but something was stopping him from getting it.

_Hold on to me and, never let me goKeep breathing_

Sasuke all but whispered, imaging Narutos torn expression every time he said something hurtful to him.

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymoreBelieve it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me goKeep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me goKeep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Gaara had guessed from the beginning that Sasuke Uchiha was really in love with Uzumaki Naruto. It really hadn't been that hard to guess from the over protective actions, to the jealous glares toward himself and sometimes Kiba._

_But what he didn't understand was why the Uchiha was keeping silent and acting as if though he hated Naruto. Gaara let a sigh escape his motionless lips. Being a teenager was to troublesome._

_The crowd was going crazy with want for more, these people were diehard fans and probably would be forever. The band onstage started a new song just after the first gaara turned in his seat at the bar, to see Genma cleaning glasses. The man smiled at him._

"_What can I get ya Gaa-chan?" _

"_Something without alcohol." He said and the man gave him a weird look. He usually always ordered the hard stuff. Genma set a glass with ice in front of him and handed him a can of lemonade. He took it silently ignoring Konkuros glances. After 2 minutes of it he got annoyed and turned to his older brother._

"_What?" He growled. To his surprise Konkuro smiled at him._

"_Nothing, you really listened to what the doctor said didn't you?" _

_Gaara glared at him again before taking a drink of his sour juice. He stared at his glass as he answered._

"_I want to do the best I can. If anything I want this baby to be healthy and live a life it wont regret." Konkuro stared at his little brother, pained at how innocent gaara looked and knowing that this kid had, had to go through so much pain. And there was nothing he could do for him._

_He looked at the stage as they fell silent listening to the music. For a moment gaara thought he'd said something stupid but then Konkuro spoke and gaara couldn't help but stare wide eyed at his brother._

"_Gaara life for you is only going to get harder I'm not going to lie. People will look down on you and say bad things about you but I truly believe that you will be a great Dad. You haven't had much to base yourself on but just wanting that and actually keeping the kid proves that you can do it. Me and Temari are worried about you but we think you made the right decision. Your our little brother and I know we haven't really ever been close but we love you and want to help so if you ever need anything, ever please don't hesitate to ask."_

_Konkuro looked at Gaaras shocked face and smiled. Gaara softened for a moment as he turned back again. _

"_Thanks…brother." gaara whispered embarrassed over the music._

_Konkuro rubbed his head messing up his hair before he left to get back to work._

* * *

_Gaara was worn out by the time the clock hit one, but Konkuro didn't get off for another hour. He had hated it but he had asked Konkuro to find him a place to lay down. His brother had agreed whole heartedly that he needed to lay down and rest so Konkuro had taken him back stage to one of the dressing rooms._

_The soft hum of the music from outside of his room was making him even more tired, He laid down on a big couch and Konkuro gave him a blanket. Zabuza always kept stuff like this here because he sometimes just slept at the club._

_Gaara closed his eyes unwillingly drifting off into a comfortable sleep. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to fall asleep nowadays. Usually he would lay awake for hours because of his insomnia(?), but lately as soon as he got in bed he was quickly asleep._

_The sound of the door opening snapped him awake, but he didn't open his eyes. The door closed silently and the sound of foot steps echoed in the room. The feet stopped just in front of him and didn't move for some time._

_Gaara listened but all he could hear was the soft sound of someone breathing and the vibration from the music._

"_I know your not asleep Gaara." Neji said as he took the empty space on the couch beside the redhead. Gaara opened his eyes slightly but didn't lift his head to tired to even open his eyes completely. Nejis cheeks were pink, as if though he'd come straight back here after walking off stage. _

_This wasn't Nejis dressing room, so how the long haired boy knew he was here was a mystery._

"_What?" He said coldly through half closed eyes. Neji stared at him for a moment before he turned to look at the floor, his hands together resting on his knees as if though he were about to hear something painful._

"_We need to talk, but first I need to apologize for my actions the other day in the bathroom at school, it wasn't my intention to make you angry." Neji looked at gaara for a moment before turning back to the floor, once he knew gaara wasn't going to say anything._

"_The night of Uchihas party I…never meant for things to go as far as they did, it was a mistake and I didn't mean to hurt you." Neji paused and glanced at gaara, the redhead was expressionless as he looked anywhere but at Neji._

"_My Uncle is a very powerful man, and he wants me to help with the company when I graduate. Having a male lover would damage our reputation, and if my uncle ever found out I'd be disowned."_

_Every word Neji said was like needles piecing his heart, was Neji this stupid, why the hell would he want to hear this. Gaara closed his eyes trying to keep himself calm. The doctor told him that stress was bad for the baby._

"_I care about you gaara and--"_

"_SHUT UP!" Gaara said cutting whatever Neji was about to say off. He stood up keeping the small blanked around himself trying to hide his trembling. Neji stayed on the couch staring up at him._

"_Don't say mistake and care in the same sentence. Calling that night a mistake is like saying you never wanted it to happen. Well it did, and I'm the one who will live with it for the rest of my life. That night…that night wasn't a mistake to me. I wanted it and I thought you did to, if I had known you were going to throw it in my face like this I never would have given myself to you." _

_Gaara turned about to leave when suddenly the door opened and Konkuro walked in. He stopped when he noticed someone else in the room and he glared at Neji. _

"_Whats going on?" He asked gaara in a demanding tone._

"_Are we leaving?" The redhead asked completely ignoring his brothers question. Konkuros eyes never left_

_Nejis, as the younger boy stayed on the couch._

"_Yea I told the boss that you weren't feeling well, he said it was ok to leave early." Konkuro was surprised_

_to see Nejis hard emotionless face flash with worry and fear. _

_His eyes narrowed more before the realization made him shake with anger. Before Gaara could stop him_

_Konkuro had stepped forward and jerked Neji up from his seat and slammed the younger boy against the_

_Wall. Neji grunted at the force._

"_You fucker! I'll kill you!" Konkuro yelled as he pulled his fist back about to beat the living daylights out_

_of this boy, but before his fist could collide with pale skin. Something small and strong wrapped around_

_his arm. _

_He froze as he glanced at his younger brother, Gaara's face was beyond expressionless, it was empty as if_

_he wasn't really understanding anything that was happening. _

_Konkuro had never seen Gaara look this way. _

"_Don't, he's not worth it." Gaara whispered, his bangs falling so that they hide his eyes. Konkuro let the_

_long haired boy go as he turned to his brother._

"_But him-he's. Gaara please let me kill him!" Konkuro pleaded, his teeth clenched in fury when he saw_

_that Neji was smirking, asking for a fight. Konkuro cracked his knuckles, he'd been working with this kid_

_for years, he knew Neji could fight, good then he wouldn't have to hold back!_

"_NO! Lets go I think I'm going to throw up again." The redhead said before turning to disappear out the_

_door. Konkuro didn't move, he and Neji stared at each other both with furious expressions. Finally_

_Konkuro turned, but the minute he did Neji let his barrier down. _

"_Hey!" Konkuro paused but didn't turn around. _

"_I never meant for him to get hurt…if-if there's something seriously wrong with his health…" Neji didn't_

_finish his sentence and Konkuro didn't answer for a moment._

_Konkuro sighed,_

"_Kid you did a lot of things I'm sure you didn't mean to do, but they happened, and someday soon, I guess_

_whenever he decides to tell you, your going to figure out just how messed up life really is. But if your any_

_kind of man you wont make him go through it alone."_

_Neji was silent as Konkuro hurried to catch up with his little brother. He got the feeling something bigger_

_then gaara just being sick was going on here._

_His fists clinched, god Gaaras expression was almost to much for him to take. It took everything he had not to wrap the redhead in his arms and say he didn't mean it. Neji new he was weak. Not being able to risk his uncles anger to be with the person he loved. Especially right now when tempers were already flaring._

_It made him even more angry at himself to see the always quiet, always obedient, Hinata fighting for her love. Some dog loving boy with tattoos on his face. Honestly he didn't see what she saw but she loved him enough to refuse a fiancé when her father ordered it._

_That in itself had struck an earthquake, because everyone sane knew that you didn't say no to a Hyuuga, second only to Uchiha._

_Neji walked back to his dressing room were he saw Juugo and Sasuke waiting getting ready for the last round onstage. He nodded at them, why couldn't life just be how he wanted._

* * *

_Woo I thought I'd never get this chapter finished lol. Right now I have a killer hangover. And all I can remember is that I was so drunk I couldn't feel my face. Underage drinking is bad and I do not recommend it. But I wrote the rest of this chap in these conditions as a New Years present. I hope you guys liked please review and also what you've all been waiting for will either happen in the next chap or the one after that K! Seeya!! _


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto groaned as he rolled over searching for the fabric he'd grown use to taking hold of whenever he needed support. He growled when he found nothing but cold sheets and an annoying beeping sound echoing throughout his small apartment.

"Nnn shut up…" he mumbled pulled the covers around himself tighter. When the beeping didn't stop he threw the blanket off his head and sat up. For a moment he was surprised to see that his room was filled with warm light from the window letting him know it was late morning.

He quickly shook his head snatching his phone from off his night stand and opened it.

"What!" He yelled annoyed. The other end was silent for a moment before Naruto heard a soft chuckle.

"Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, Naruto." Said a voice Naruto didn't hear very often, his eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

"Hey Choji how did you get my number?" He asked a little confused.

"Kiba gave it to me, I've been calling since early this morning, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my family restaurant for breakfast?" The chubby boy asked and Naruto could almost see the boys lopsided smile through the phone.

Naruto paused, he hadn't really talked to Choji much. The boy was always to busy stuffing his face to actually try to keep up a conversation. But Naruto found himself agreeing without a second thought.

"Sure where is it?"

"Take East street past the gate and its right beside the train station, you can't miss it." He said happily. Naruto said goodbye promising to be there within the hour. He quickly got up and took a shower, but just when he thought he wasn't going to throw up, a wave of nausea hit him and he gagged, running for the toilet.

After he brushed his teeth quickly and dressed. He didn't even glance at his hair not really caring if it was spiky today or not. He grabbed his keys and jacket knowing it was cold. He checked his watch and smiled. Just in time for the bus.

He had begun to realize that any sort of exercise made him feely dizzy and his head would pound, so he walked as fast as he could to the bus stop without pushing himself, making it just in time for the doors to open and let him and a few other people in out of the cold.

Naruto took a seat in the front ignoring the hate filled gaze from the people in the back. He hated taking the bus for this reason but it got him from point A to point B. He stared out the window. November was one of his favorite months because it was getting colder and that meant snow. If there was anything Naruto loved to paint more it was snow.

In his mind snow was pure and every snowflake was different, just like people, but just like people know one cared what the snow looked like, just that it was white, fell from the sky and melted when spring came.

In a way it was like the world. Be born, live, die. Seasons changed and so did people the only thing he saw that never changed was the hate some people held for him because of his father. A man even he knew little about.

He shook his head knowing he was spacing, and started paying more attention to where he was going, he didn't want to miss his stop. 15 minutes later the bus stopped a block away from east street, he paid the bus driver and stepped off. Cold wind hit him in the face and he pulled the orange jacket tighter around himself.

Naruto met Choji at the door, the chubby boy smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the blonde and Naruto couldn't help but return that smile.

"Hey man you ok, I heard what happened in gym." Choji asked a little worried as he lead the blonde to a table. Naruto blushed with embarrassment at the remembrance and gave the boy a shy smile.

"Yeah I just pushed myself a little to hard, but I'm fine." Naruto looked down wondering if Choji was already having second thoughts but all he got was a warm smile and a hit to the head with the menu.

You have to be careful ok I've never seen so many people flip all at once. Kiba was so pissed at that Uchiha kid for even touching you. I swear if Kakashi hadn't broken them up Kiba would have killed him." Choji said with a laugh, Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Choji looked at Naruto for a minute debating on weather or not to tell him, before he took his seat opposite of Naruto.

"Well I guess after you passed out Sasuke got you to the infirmary faster then I would run for a bag of BBQ chips on sale. He looked really worried or something cause he was yelling at the nurse. Then me and Shika showed up and I swear I've never seen the Uchiha that mad, ever. He was yelling at Kiba telling Kiba that he should be taking care of you better and all that like he knew you or something which had Kiba furious."

Naruto paled,

"But why would Sasuke do that I mean he…hates me?" Naruto asked looking up at Choji for an answer, he only got a shrug.

"But it got me thinking about how little we talked, the only person I ever really talk to is Shikamaru and that's cause we've been friends since we were babies. I figure you probably passed out from hunger, that always gets me. So I asked Kiba for your number and called to try and fatten you up a little. Your as small as a girl ya know."

Naruto glared at the boy, before he smiled again a gentle feeling come over him.

"Well I have to go help my Mom. Look through the menu and see if anything catches your eye, an I'll be back in a second ok? Can I get you anything to drink."

"Um got any V8?"

Naruto asked the bigger blonde nodded and walked away.

The moment Choji was out of sight, Naruto frowned and his brow dipped in confusion. Sasuke had helped him again? Why? Sasuke was only using him just from his assumptions, and from what Sasuke had don't the other day to him in the art room?

He must have missed more then he thought after he'd passed out, he pretended to look at the list of foods as he pondered on what this all could mean. Did Sasuke really like him? Could that night of Sasukes party not have been a mistake did Sasuke lie about everything? Naruto found himself more confused then when this whole thing had started but he knew one thing for sure.

He had to talk to Sasuke. Because something was going on and his stomach told him it was time to do something.

"Naruto…you ok…?" Choji said in a soft voice. Naruto looked up to see the blonde looked at him as if though he were crazy. He scratched the back of his head as he blushed.

"S-Sorry, spaced out for a minute there…"

Choji laughed.

"Its ok, did you find and thing you wanna try?" Naruto looked down real fast skimming the list before placing a hand on his still swirling stomach.

"Hmm I think I'll have the tomato omelet with toast and ketchup?" Naruto looked back up with a smile but his smile slipped when he saw the awed look the older blonde was giving him.

"W-What?" He asked nervously Choji shook his head.

"Nothing its just you have some weird taste in food."

Naruto couldn't help but blush. Choji laughed at his expression before placing Naruto v8 in front of him and left to get the blondes food. Naruto let his mind wonder, for the last few weeks strange things had been happening to him that he couldn't explain, and he had Kiba breathing down his back threatening to drag him to the hospital if even one more thing went wrong. He sighed, maybe it was just puberty?

Ten minutes latter Choji and a guy Naruto guessed was Choji's father came back, Choji's father was glaring at him and Choji was glaring at his father. Naruto looked down as the man stood in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Hello there and you are?" The big man asked, Naruto continues to stare at the table as he answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto Sir." He said respectfully, Naruto took a deep breath waiting for the man to kick him out of his restaurant Naruto noticed the mans glare dropped and his arms loosened.

"Minato Namikaze's son, Naruto?" Naruto looked up at the name surprised.

"Yes…?" The big man suddenly smiled and stretched out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto shook it.

"Well why didn't you tell me that Choji? I was wondering why you'd bring a kid in here to eat for free. Hello Naruto my name is Choza Akimichi I own this place and I was an old friend of your fathers if there's ever anything that you need, a job, a place to stay, food. Just ask ok." Naruto stared at the man in shock.

"Y-You knew my father!?" He asked. Choza nodded but his smile soon fell into a sad one.

"I'm sorry about his passing and the way that people talk about him, but your father was a good man, I'm sure Jiraiya tells you that all the time."

"Naruto turned his head away from the man, this was the first time anyone other then the pervert had ever talked about his father in a good way, He suddenly smiled, maybe they were right though maybe his father had been the man he always thought he was.

"Well I'll let you eat, enjoy the food and stop by every once in a while."

Naruto nodded and picked up his fork and began eating, Choji let out a relieved breathe as he took the seat next to the blonde.

"Well that was weird." Choji smiled as Naruto laughed, maybe having friends wasn't all that bad.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto left the Akimichi restaurant and began heading to the store. He was running low on shampoo and other life essentials. He frowned when ever he thought of Ramen and wondered what kind of cruel god would make an illness where he couldn't hold the happy goodness down.

For an odd reason he felt giddy today, like he had all the energy in the world even though he had just passed out the day before. When he walked into the store he headed straight for the veggie aisle loading his shopping cart with Carrots, celery, broccoli and tomatoes. He put a new bottle of shampoo in and a few other thing to snack on and something's he knew Gaara liked.

Just as he was reaching for the ketchup he bumped into someone and the bottles fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Naruto rubbed his sore elbow and went to apologize to the person he'd run into, but when he looked up he froze, before sighing.

"You know eventually I'm going to start thinking your following me Uchiha." Naruto said as he went to lead down and pick up the bottle he'd dropped, but before he could a pale hand snatched it up.

"And why would I follow the likes of you Uzumaki?" The raven asked emotionlessly staring into Narutos deep blue eyes. There was something different about the way Naruto was looking at him today, something different about the way the blonde was acting.

"I don't know Sasuke." Naruto quickly snatched the bottle back before he smiled,

"Why don't you tell me?"

Sasuke glared at him before the boy smirked.

"Are you trying to act smart?"

"No, but I do have a question for you Uchiha…:" Sasukes eyes narrowed,

"What?"

"What happened yesterday Sasuke, why did you save me? For someone who hates my guts you sure spend a lot of time trying to help me, right." Sasuke didn't answer so Naruto continued.

"You're the one who took me home that night I passed out in school aren't you, I heard you singing, and you saved me in the art room when I fell off of the chair, you rushed me to the nurse not letting anyone touch me when I passed out yesterday in gym and then tried to fight Kiba? I don't get you sasuke what do you wont from me?"

Sasuke was speechless, he truly had nothing to say, yet Narutos eyes screamed at him to say something anything. But he couldn't he couldn't tell Naruto that he did all that because he loved him and he didn't really want to hear Naruto say he loved him either, Sasuke bit his lip knowing that once again he was about to hurt the one he loved in order to protect him.

"Why would I want anything from you? You have nothing to give, your just a reject who cant do anything right!" Sasuke had been expecting Naruto to run away like he did all the times before, he hadn't expected for Naruto to punch him in the face. And hard!

"Save it sasuke stop lying, I wont believe anything you say, admit it, you feel something for me, that's why you hugged me the day of the dance after I ran from Sakura! You told me everything would be ok and I believed you!"

Naruto flinched when Sasuke suddenly shoved him against the shelf putting his arms up on either side of the blondes head so Naruto couldn't run.

"You don't understand anything Naruto! I don't feel anything for you, and I never will, we cant be friend, we cant be lovers, we cant be anything, so just drop it!" He hissed quietly through clinched teeth. Naruto glared up at him.

"Is your reputation really that important to you Sasuke? Why cant we at least be friends?" Sasuke looked down at him with such emotion in his eyes that Naruto thought the Uchiha would explode.

"Because we cant dobe. It's better this way, better for me…better for you."

And with that Sasuke stepped back and left the store leaving Naruto all alone in the aisle. Naruto suddenly felt like crying but he held it back, he's cried to much already over the Uchiha he didn't want to do it anymore.

* * *

Saturday came and went and soon it was Sunday, Choji had called him and so had Gaara and Kiba to check up on him, and after reassuring all of them that he was ok he got to work cleaning the apartment and working on his Art show project.

It had taken Naruto forever to finally decide on which piece he wanted to turn in at the Art show and finally he had decided to paint one.

The canvas was all blue and white like a bright clouded sky, but in the middle of the big sky was one bird flying all on its own, a dark blue and black raven. Deidara had almost passed out from excitement when he saw it saying it was so good and that it had all the requirement to win first prize but when he had asked Naruto what had inspired the painting all Naruto could think of was Sasuke. How the boys looked every time he walked away. A dark raven all alone.

Sasuke… Naruto had thought of nothing but him for a while, ever since yesterday Sasuke was all he could think about, it broke his heart every time Sasuke said something bad or insulting to him and it hurt even more to see Sasuke deny his friendship.

'Maybe I was wrong maybe he does hate me.' Naruto put down his brushed and turned out the light ready for an early bedtime, he felt exhausted and he didn't even know why, he crawled under the blankets suddenly wishing that Gaara was here to talk too, wishing anyone was there to talk too.

* * *

Ok guys I'm ending it right here, there will probably be one more chap after this before I end it for a little while ok I found a beta and I really want to fix the first few chapter and my spelling mistakes. Every reader is important to my story and the way I write and I get a lot of complaints so please be patient and don't think ill forget I have to finish a story once I've started. Please give me lots of reviews!! Next chap reveals what you guys have been waiting for! And even a lemon J


	14. Chapter 14

Ok people this one isn't betaed so sorry but I tried my best to get all the mistakes please enjoy!

Warning- Lemon coming up!

DECLAIMER- I don't own Naruto wish I did though.

"talking"

'thoughts/phone talk'

_Dreams/ flashbacks _

Sasuke sat on the couch in his large empty living room staring at the TV. For the last day all he could think of was the look in Naruto's eyes he'd seen the day they had met at the store. That had been a surprise.

He had only gone in to get a drink when he had seen the blonde go in before him. It was a little shocking to see Naruto buy so much healthy food , and Naruto had looked so determined when he spoke to the Uchiha. How did he even know about the argument with the dog boy anyway?

The young Uchiha continued to glare at the TV until he heard the door open and Itachi greet the maid, who took his bag and jacket. Sasuke stood and walked to the entrance before leaning on the door frame. When Itachi saw him he stopped and looked at his younger brother.

"Hello brother, it is unusual for you to be down stares at this time of day you are usually moping in your room?" Itachi said emotionlessly ignoring the furious glare Sasuke sent him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto."

Itachi blinked, but gave no other hint that he recognized the name. He sighed before walking toward the dining room where dinner would be waiting. Sasuke followed behind silently.

"And what dear brother would you like to discuss?" The older Uchiha asked once he had taken his seat.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he sighed,

"What do you have against Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked and watched as Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke knew from all the years with his emotionless brother that this was a sign that Itachi was getting annoyed.

"I have nothing against that boy…" The older Uchiha replied.

"Then why cant we be around each other?" Sasuke stood up and looked at his brother with truthful eyes.

"I love Naruto, Itachi. I'm going to tell him, and nothing you do can--" Itachi suddenly stood, knocking over his chair in the process, it clattered loudly on the floor.

Sasuke flinched noticeably when Itachi's fists slammed hard on the hard wood table. He glared at Sasuke with so much anger that Sasuke fell silent.

"SHUT UP! You stupid boy. Do you think I was joking! You know Sasuke, as an Uchiha that what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets! If I want someone gone, IT WILL HAPPEN! I told you that if you associated with that Uzumaki any more he would be 1 on my list. "

Itachi's yell was full of authority and hate as he said this, but Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm an Uchiha too big brother, and what I want is Naruto so how does this make us different, why don't I get what I want?!" Sasuke said voice full of sarcasm. Itachi actually smiled at this, but the smile was in no way reassuring, it was evil and taunting.

"You were always like that Sasuke, always disobeying the rules when our parents were alive, even as a child you were foolish. Always so selfish! I will not let you throw away your life for an Uzumaki! When you get older when you surpass me and have money and power of your own then we will talk about what you want, little brother. I will not be as soft on you as our parents were. If I hear one more word of that boy in this house come from your mouth, I will make him disappear."

Sasuke stared at his brother in silence. His fists were clinched at his sides and his teeth grit so hard, Sasuke swore Itachi could hear them.

The older Uchiha stood up straight and dusted off the imaginary dirt before he looked back at the younger boy, once again face emotionless.

"Am I understood?" He asked voice cold and unwavering.

Sasuke felt his heart clinch painfully. He wanted to say no, he wanted to yell it, he'd give up everything for Naruto, money, reputation, everything.

But it would all be wasted if Itachi hurt Naruto, and Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that Itachi Uchiha would.

"I said, am I understood?"

"I understand." Sasuke said harshly, but Itachi nodded before leaving the room ordering a maid to put dinner away for later. Sasuke didn't move, he felt useless and weak, why wasn't he strong enough to defeat his brother to stand up too him.

Sasuke looked down at his hands as if it were their fault. He suddenly straightened and walked to the front door grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said as he was slipping his shoes on.

Sasuke didn't look back at his brother as he answered.

"I don't want to be here right now. I'm going to Neji's I'll be back tomorrow."

Sasuke knew Itachi wouldn't question him farther, and with that Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

Naruto jumped up throwing back the covers startled at the furious pounding on his door. He looked around a little disoriented, he saw that Gaara wasn't home and only half remembered that the red head was staying at his sisters house this weekend.

The blonde frowned as he looked out the window beside his bed, confused to see that it was still dark outside He looked at the clock on his night side table and saw that it was only 2:14 in the morning.

He jumped when the person knocked again, this time harder and more demanding. He got up, swaying a little as he did, before walking over to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked through a yawn as he unlocked the door tiredly, he received no answer and without thinking opened the door.

Naruto froze as he stared at the man in his door way, it was the last person he had expected. They were both silent as dark onyx eyes met and held, soft cerulean.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said softly as he continued to stare. For a moment Naruto forgot how to speak, every time the Uchiha said those words a little piece of his heart would break because Sasuke never had good news.

Reluctantly Naruto stepped aside and began walking back toward the kitchen, Sasuke followed silently. Naruto heard the front door shut and then he heard the click of the lock. Now they both stood in Narutos too small kitchen and stared at each other silently. Sasuke wasn't glaring nor did he look mad, so that ruled out Sasuke showing up to beat the hell out of him.

"W-what are you doing here Sasuke, its 2 in the morning on a school night?" Naruto asked breaking Sasuke's unwavering gaze as the blonde looked at the floor. Sasuke didn't answer for a moment.

The only light in the room can from Narutos window beside the bed, but it was enough for Naruto to see Sasukes expression. The Uchiha looked pained and a moment Naruto thought about hugging him. But then quickly thought against it.

"Can we please do this in the morning, I'm tired an I really don't feel like arguing Sasuke…" Naruto said softly as he suddenly felt dizzy, he swayed a little on his feet, but the room was too dark for Sasuke to notice.

Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto was starting to get annoyed.

"You need to stay away from me dobe." The raven said quietly but Naruto heard him loud and clear, he lowered his eyes to the floor. Pain shot from Narutos stomach to his heart and he almost gasped at the force of it. But he kept silent he couldn't let Sasuke see how much this hurt.

*-lemon-*

But too fast for Naruto to stop him; Sasuke had him against the wall, the Uchihas lips pressing hard against his own for a hungry kiss. For a moment he thought about struggling, but that thought left his mind the moment Sasukes tough forced its way in to explore the blondes hot cavern.

Sasuke loved Narutos tastes, it was one of those things you never forget and Naruto was definitely unforgettable. Sasuke knew he was being cruel but he had to do this one last time. Then he'd tell Naruto it was really over that he wanted nothing to do with the blonde.

Sasuke took hold of Narutos waist gently running his hands up and down, smirking when Naruto shiver in pleasure. The kiss never weakened and soon they were both panting. Neither was willing to break the kiss so each time they broke for a second they'd suck in air before plunging back into each others awaiting mouths.

Naruto slipped his arms around Sasukes neck pulling the raven closer, before letting his figures slip into soft black colored hair. It felt like silk and Naruto loved it. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

This was wrong, this was unnatural, but he didn't care, he knew the consequences of letting Sasuke take him again, he was only hurting himself, tomorrow he'd wake up alone and go to school. He'd listen to Sasuke threaten him about how it never happened and he would listen like he did the other times before.

But somehow he couldn't help but think that this time was different as Sasuke gentle lifted him up and carried him across the room to the bed, before laying his on it softly. Naruto felt Sasukes body cover his but the Uchiha kept himself up placing one knee between Narutos legs.

Naruto tugged lightly on Sasukes shirt and the Uchiha quickly understood. Their lips parted only for a moment too rid themselves of the offensive clothing.

Neither would say it, but they wanted to feel each other, be with each other, here and now it felt like there was no wall blocking there path, it was as if nothing else mattered.

Finally after what seemed like forever they broke the kiss, both panting as if though they had just been browning, they stared at each other silently. No words were needed because it didn't matter both knew that something was different and neither wanted to stop.

Slowly Sasuke lowed himself onto Narutos smaller body, letting his hard clothed erection rub on Narutos. Sasuke let his head drift south as Naruto shivered, his eyes slid into slits at the feeling of pleasure bubbling up inside before he gasped. Naruto pulled Sasukes mouth forward harshly when he felt a warm wet tough play with his sensitive nipple.

"Sa-Sasu…ke!" He gasped before Sasuke's lips rose to kiss his neck sucking lightly, he didn't pull away until he was sure that he had left another mark on the sweet tan skin, he moved up and down from Narutos neck to his collar bone, the blonde couldn't stop the moan that emitted from his lips.

Sasuke kept his mouth working as he let his hands move from Narutos side to the boys pants, he made quick work of them, sliding the orange and blue night pants to the boys knees, Sasuke paused to look down when he noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing underwear. He looked up to meet the blondes eyes only to find Naruto looking away a bright pink blush dusting his bronze skin.

He smirked keeping his eyes on the blondes expression as he took hold of Narutos quickly hardening erection, Naruto threw his head back and gasped, before moaning loudly at the sudden heat racing up his spine when Sasuke began to stroke him.

Sasuke lowed his head once again to Narutos hot skin kissing and sucking on his collarbone again before moving lower to the boys chest, and stomach. He left mark after mark, loving the erotic sounds the blonde made with each touch, his fist moved faster and faster on Narutos erection knowing that if he kept this up the blonde would come sooner then the raven wanted.

Sasuke watched as Narutos head tossed from side to side, his hands gripping the blue sheets until his knuckles were white. As he continues to fist Naruto he took his empty hand and raised it to his own mouth coating his fingers in saliva, he smirked when he saw Naruto watching him with a blush.

The blonde shuddered when Sasuke removed the digitals and lowered them to his ass. Naruto froze and tensed when he felt the Uchihas fingers massage his hole before it went in. It was uncomfortable but not painful.

"R-Relax dobe." Sasuke said almost breathless at the heat that wrapped around his fingers, his dick twitched in anticipation of what he knew was coming.

Naruto tried his best to do as Sasuke said but he couldn't help the small yelp that left his mouth when Sasuke suddenly added a second finger.

"Dobe relax." Naruto glared up at the raven, Sasuke hadn't said it in a mean way or even annoyed but damn it.

"Fu-fuck you t-teme, it-- it hurts…" Sasuke didn't reply as he tried to move around more slowly inside of the blonde. He stretched him, twisting gently looking for that one spot he knew would make Naruto see stars.

"A-AH!" Naruto suddenly moaned as Sasuke pressed against something inside of him that made his skin boil.

'Found it.' Sasuke continued to press that spot as he continued to prepare the younger boy, Naruto didn't even notice that Sasuke had added a third finger

"Sa-sasuke enough with-with the fingers!" Naruto gasped, but pouted at the lost when Sasuke did as he said. Naruto watched as Sasuke sat back and undid his pants pulling them down to his knees, before he pulled Narutos legs up to straddle him.

Naruto couldn't stop the crimson blush that tainted his tan cheeks as he stared at Sasukes upper body, his was built and manly, he cursed himself for having such a small girly body.

Sasuke spit into his hand and coated his erection before positioning himself at the blondes entrance.

They both froze and stared at each other both panting, and a little afraid. Neither said a word, as black stared into blue. Sasukes eyes, Naruto noticed, weren't cold or hateful and for a moment Naruto thought he saw fear. For once in his life, here with Sasuke he truly felt loved.

Sasuke saw tears gather in Narutos eyes as they slowly rolled down his cheeks, Naruto brought his hands up to wrap around Sasukes back. The blonde cried for a minute neither saying a word before Naruto slowly lowered himself back onto the pillow. Sasuke was silent as he gently raised his hand to caress Narutos cheek. He leaned down and kissed him softly. This kiss wasn't hurried or lust filled, it was slow and tender.

Naruto brought his legs up to Sasukes waist a sign for the raven to continue, Sasuke pulled back and looked at the blonde with a soft expression and without another moment Sasuke thrust all the way in.

Naruto screamed in pain as the Uchihas full length entered him, it hurt way more then he remembered. As soon as Sasuke was in to the hilt he remained still so the blonde could get use to the uncomfortable feeling.

Naruto panted as he felt something warm and wet on his hands, and side sliding from Sasukes back, to his horror he realized it was Sasukes blood. Had he dug his nails into the ravens back?

"S-Sasu I-I'm…" he tried to apologize but couldn't finish as Sasuke kissed him and slowly the pain in his back side began to subside.

Sasuke gasped silently when he felt Naruto buck his hips pulling him in deeper, silently telling him it was ok to move. The Uchiha pulled out slowly, before slamming back in.

Naruto cried out in pleasure as almost instantly Sasuke hit his sweet spot. Sasuke moved slow at first trying to let Naruto get use to it. But Narutos skin was burning with heat, and soon they were both sweating and gasping.

"S-Sasu faster.." Naruto cried wrapping his arms tighter around Sasukes neck pulling the boy closer to him.

"Harder!"

Sasuke did as he was told going as hard and fast as he could, he sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, turning Sasuke on more. Narutos moans and cried were driving him insane and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He brought his hand up to pump Naruto in time with his thrusts feeling Naruto tense before he screamed Sasukes name as he came.

A few more deep thrusts and he released too, filling Naruto with his seed. Sasuke felt Naruto come all over his stomach and some had made it to his cheek he pulled out letting Narutos legs fall to the side.

*-Lemon ends-*

When he looked up he almost lost it again. Narutos legs were spread, come covered his stomach and chest, Sasukes seed leaking from his ass. How could something so innocent look so sluty?

Naruto closed his eyes as his breathing evened out, and Sasuke knew he had fallen asleep. The Uchiha stood off the bed and pulled his pants up ignoring the disgusting slimy feeling in his boxers as he did. He walked to Narutos bathroom and got a few wet rags. Pain shot up his back as he did from Narutos scratches but he ignored that too.

He cleaned off his stomach and cheek before walking back to the bed to clean Naruto off. When he was done Naruto turned to his side wrapping himself in a small ball and slept soundlessly.

Sasuke found his shirt hanging off the dresser and gently put it on, flinching as the fabric touched his back. He sat on the side of Narutos bed pulling the covers up to the blondes shoulders before he stroked the blondes hair.

Sasukes heart clinched in pain. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the blondes lips before placing another on his cheek.

"I love you Naruto, and nothing will ever change that…" He whispered into the blondes ear before he stood, grabbing his jacket from the floor and walking out the door locking it tight as he did.

"Ahgh! I'm going to kill him!" Kiba yelled in home room the next morning. Naruto was late, and he was pissed.

"Gaara you live with him! Why isn't he here?" The brunette asked worriedly. Gaara only stared at him emotionlessly before shrugging.

"I stayed with my sister this weekend, she brought me to school so I don't know." Kiba glared at the redhead for a second before he plopped down in his seat heavily when the teacher walked in.

Gaara saw Iruka look around the room and instantly notice that Naruto wasn't present before he frowned sending Gaara a questioning look, Gaara shook his head.

He ignored the lecture Iruka was trying to teach. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Naruto would have called him or Kiba if he was sick, and it annoyed him that a certain Uchiha wasn't there either.

First and Second went by in a flash and still no word from the blonde. Gaara looked at Neji, the Hyuuga would know something about Sasuke, it bothered him that the Uchiha still hadn't shown up. It was too much of a coincidence that both seemed to be missing.

He thought about it for a second before making a quick decision. When the bell rang the redhead stood and walked over to the Hyuugas desk. Neji looked up at him a little shocked. They hadn't talked or looked at each other much in the last few days, And never had Gaara approached him on his own.

"Have you heard from the Uchiha at all today?" He asked emotionlessly. Neji frowned at the question before he smirked evilly.

"Why? Changing your fan service. It's too bad, Sasuke doesn't go for redheads."

Gaara glared at him.

"Maybe I am. Either way who I fuck or who fucks me isn't any of your concern remember. I was just your one night stand." Gaaras voice was cold and harsh and he was a little confused when Neji flinched.

Before he could say anything else the classroom door burst open and a very frantic Kiba walked in.

"I cant take this anymore, he won't answer his phone so I'm going to skip the rest of the day and go check on him." Gaara nodded.

"I'm coming." With a nod Kiba walked out leaving Gaara and Neji alone in the now empty class room.

"Gaara…you were never just a one night stand." Neji said softly, Gaaras eyes widened.

"Whatever Neji you said it was a mistake."

"Because it was! I hurt you Gaara I did something I shouldn't have and I cant take care of you, I cant go against my family. If they ever found out about you I'd-"

"That's what this is about! Your family reputation?!" Gaara was furious for a moment. How stupid could this selfish asshole be?

"I cant talk about this right now Hyuuga."

Neji nodded as he stood preparing for the next class but paused to look at the redhead.

"…You aren't really going to…sleep with Sasuke are you…?" He whispered quietly, Gaara glared at him, grabbing the Hyuuga by his uniform and jerking him forward to press their lips together. Neji froze in shock as Gaara kissed him for a moment then let him go.

"Does that answer your question?" And with that Gaara walked out the door leaving a very flushed Hyuuga behind.

As soon as they walked toward Narutos and Gaaras house Kiba almost started running, getting annoyed every time he had to stop and wait on the redhead. Gaara knew he couldn't run, but he couldn't tell Kiba that so he kept walking in a hurried pace ignoring the dog boys shouts to 'hurry the hell up!'

After thirty minutes of walking Narutos small apartment finally came into view. Kiba unable to wait any longer took off running up the stares to bang on the blondes door. And that's how Gaara found him when he made it to the top steps.

He shoved the brunette out of the way and unlocked the door with his key. Kiba blushed in embarrassment before he followed Gaara in. The redhead stopped dead in his tracks' as he entered the one room apartment, it smelled strongly of after sex. He looked at the bed to see it empty and covers thrown back carefully. Gaara knew that wasn't a good sign because Naruto never made his bed.

The red head walk forward taking hold of the blanket and pulling it back, his eyes widened at the sight of blood. Kiba who had followed him took one look over the redheads shoulder and began to freak.

"Oh God, oh god, he's been kidnapped, someone took him! Gaara we have to call the cops!" Kiba yelled fumbling in his pants trying desperately to find his phone but Gaara held up his hand to silence him.

He heard water running in the bath tub. Slowly he walked forward and knocked on the door only to receive no answer. He tried again calling out the blondes name but still no answer. The door was locked.

Gaara took a step back wrapping a hand softly on his flat stomach for support before bringing his leg up swiftly smashing the door lock. The door slammed open and Gaara stepped in. He froze at what he saw.

"Kiba…call an ambulance, now."

Naruto was on the wet tiled floor curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped around his middle, water from the tub flowed over, flooding the bathroom.

BEEP….Beep….Beep….Beep….

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the annoying sound of beeping in his ears he looked around for a moment. Immediately he realized he was in the place he hated most, a hospital. The walls were pure white much like everything else he saw, but the air was stiff and smelled of disinfectant and sick people. He began to panic desperately trying to set up so that he could leave, but the movement only cause his heart monitor to beep faster.

He stopped went he heard someone groan in the chair beside him and quickly looked down he sighed in relief at the sight of brown hair and red tattooed cheeks, Kiba squeezed his hand but didn't wake from his sleep.

He jumped when the room door suddenly opened and a short haired women walked it. The women had short black hair and stunning black eyes, she was wearing a pair of Tinkerbell scrubs and carrying a clip board.

She stopped when the door shut and looked up before giving a frustrated sigh at the sight of Kiba she smiled when she looked up at Naruto.

"It's good too see that your awake , you gave us all quite a scare." Naruto nodded a little embarrassed. The women looked at Kiba again and frowned.

"That boy just keeps coming back in here no matter how many times we throw him out." She shook her head before placing a hand on her hip.

"We've already had 4 different guards escort him out, heck we even had his mother take him away, but every time I walk in here there he is." Naruto laughed quietly.

"Can he please stay? He's the only family I've got." He asked. The Nurse gave him a confused look.

"He said you weren't related?"

"Well no not really but he's like my brother, I have no parents and I live alon-- Wait! Gaara! Is there a redheaded boy here too?" Naruto asked suddenly. The nurse smiled at his sudden energy.

"Well the redhead was here he also refused to leave he's kinda scary for such a cute person two of our security guards quit after trying to get his to go."

Naruto couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his cheeks he could already picture the look on Gaaras face.

"Do you know where he went?"

"He told me he had something to do at school then he'd be back." the nurse answered. Naruto nodded before looking down at Kiba.

"How did I get here?" He asked in a whispered.

"Well from when they told us you didn't show up for school or call so they skipped class to go and check on you, but when they got there, there was blood on the bed and you were passed out on the bathroom floor. So they called an ambulance."

Naruto paled and he looked down at his body, the last thing he remembered was being sore when he woke up. He had thankfully put a pair of boxers on before walking into the bathroom to take a bath. But he had forgotten about how he'd scratched Sasuke so bad it bled last night.

And if Kiba and Gaara found him then they had both seen the hickies Sasuke was sure to have left. Before he could panic the nurse cleared her throat. Naruto looked up with wide eyes. The nurse was no longer smiling, and her eyes had softened.

" can you tell me what happened? If there was blood on the bed sheets and the state that your body is in…I need to no if the blood was yours?" She finally asked hesitantly but her voice was serious. Naruto blushed and looked away unable to meet the women's eyes.

"N-No it's not mine…" Narutos red face turned crimson.

"So it wasn't assault, you weren't forced right?"

"NO!" He yelled in surprise, before covering his mouth when Kiba grumbled, but didn't wake.

"No I wasn't sorry." He said more quietly. He nurse smiled at him giving him a quick check up before leaving telling him to just relax and the doctor would be in shortly.

Naruto sighed as he lay back down, he felt Kiba squeeze his hand again and looked at his best friend. Worry was etched into the sleeping boys face.

'What am I going to tell him? The truth? But what if he hates me?' Naruto wrestled with his emotions over and over again silently asking himself the same questions before finally his eyes began to droop and he let the darkness take over.

When Naruto opened his eyes he heard Kiba's loud voice yelling at someone.

"What the hell do you mean you cant tell me what's wrong with him!"

" I suggest you watch your language. I cant tell you because of patient confidentiality. This information is only between me and the patient."

The voice sounded clearly annoyed. Naruto was still tired and he would have ignored the yells and went back too sleep if not for the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. He sprang from the hospital bed desperately searching for a bathroom.

Thankfully there was one just toward the door. He ran to it not caring if Kiba and the doctor saw his naked butt from the hole in the gown. He threw the door open and hovered above the toilet puking his guts up.

In seconds Kiba was behind him rubbing his back soothingly trying to comfort him. Naruto fell to his knees gasping and he dry heaving into the toilet. He groaned after a minute and final spit whatever remained in his mouth. His head pounded as he sat on the unfamiliar tiled floor.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kiba whispered as he continued to rub Narutos back. For a moment the blond thought he was going to fall asleep.

"Yea I'm ok Kiba, sorry for making you worry." Kiba looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut as Naruto stood and walked to the sink to wash his mouth out.

As soon as he stepped out into the room he froze as he stared at light blues eyes. A since of recognition driftnet through his mind as he stared at the women. He eyes where soft and shimmered with an emotion Naruto didn't recognize. They stayed like that for a moment before she spoke.

"I see Jiraiya hasn't been keeping an eye on you as much as he should." She said with a small knowing grin. Naruto nodded before taking a seat on the bed. Kiba stood beside him.

The women took a seat in the small metal chair just in from of the smaller boy, she never broke eye contacted and it was staring to make naruto feel uncomfortable.

"Um do I know you?" He asked quietly. The women shook her head.

"You probably don't remember me you were too young when we met, but I know you and your father."

Naruto's head jerked up at this and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"M-My Father?" The women nodded before glaring at Kiba.

"I would like too talk to you about a few things but it must be done in private so if you could please ask this brat to leave…"

"Kiba I'll be ok I'll scream if I need you ok?" Naruto said looking up at his friend. Kiba hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking out the door.

Once Kiba was gone the doctor relaxed laying her clip board down and leaning forward to size Naruto up.

"You really look so much like him.." She commented absent mindedly.

"Ok about your diagnosis, there are a few things that need to be told before we can talk about your options on this matter." She took a deep breath.

"First of all I have spoken to Jiraiya and he will be here shortly because as your guardian you are going to need his help on anything that you decide." Naruto nodded confused.

"First of all your father was not the man you think he was. He was a brilliant young scientist who only had everyone's best interest at heart when he started his last project. I had worked with your father a few years before and too be honest I too thought he was crazy but Jiraiya backed him up fully.

"The experiment was to create life out of a male body, he wanted to create male pregnancy. It was very complicated and there were many failed attempts, but just when your father thought it couldn't be done it happened. A baby was growing in your fathers body. The medical world was in chaos everyone started calling his crazy and sinful but your father was determined to see the pregnancy through."

"Eight months later a man successfully gave birth to a baby, the first ever in the world. But to your father the experiment had become so much more then that and he hid the baby. Other doctors and scientist wanted to take the child away and use it for testing and what not. So in order to keep that child safe he claimed it was all a lie. He married a women named Kushina and claimed that she had given birth."

"But it was too late other people had already seen the boy and other scientist would do anything to obtain it."

"Wait! Slow down I don't understand! My father wasn't crazy and he he helped a man to have a baby?" Naruto yelled confused.

The women shook her head.

"No Naruto not just any man, more then anyone your father wouldn't endanger someone else's life, he did the experiment on himself."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"So-so what your saying is that the baby in the experiment was…"

"You, yes it was, I was the one who delivered you."

"What does any of this have to do with what's wrong with me?" Naruto asked frantic and confused, he knew the answer but he desperately wanted this doctor to say it wasn't true that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well we never thought to check and see if anything had happened to your insides, it never crossed out minds to see if you could also get pregnant. And with all that happened a few months after your birth we couldn't. Your mother and father were killed and we had to continue to make sure you were safe."

A choked sob ripped it's way up Narutos throat before he could stop it as he gently touched his stomach.

"So I -I am--"

"Pregnant."

Naruto felt his world crumble around him.

Ok guys sorry for the mistakes if I missed any this has to be the longest chapter I've written anyways I think I will upload another chapter soon ok I'm anxious for it too lol anyways please review and tell me what ya think.


	15. Chapter 15

OH I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up my Internet has been turned off until school starts in August but don't fear I'm still writing chapters! And once again thank ya'll so much for the reviews you're the only reason I keep writing! Love you and please enjoy. I'm sorry it's not edited! Ill fix it soon.

Warning- may contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

-4 Months-

Gaara had never been more angry in his entire life then he was now, and he knew he only had one person too blame. Sasuke Uchiha the boy who was currently in homeroom just waiting.

Gaara walked through the crowded halls with a mission. He was angry and when Gaara was angry someone got hurt. The students parted for him in fear like the Nile did for Moses as he walked toward class. It would have been amusing if he were seeing anything other then red.

He made it too his homeroom without delay. Everyone should be in class by now since the bell had just wrung a moment ago but He didn't care if he had too do this in front of everyone he just wanted to get his point across to the bastard who dared to hurt his friend.

He threw the door open, it his so hard against the wall that it clattered loudly cause everyone who had been chatting quietly to fall silent and stare. He stood emotionless in the door was looking around for his target. He spotted him in his regular seat.

"G-Gaara what are you doing? Your late…" Iruka's voice trailed off when he noticed that the redhead wasn't listening. Gaara locked eyes with Sasuke his eyes narrowed hatefully as his legs began to move toward the small desk.

All eyes were on him as he walked passed Iruka and then toward the back row. Shikamaru who had been trying to sneak in a short nap before class censed the sudden tension and raised his head. Before he could even ask what was going on he saw Gaara raise his tiny fist back before throwing in forward to connect with Uchiha Sasukes jaw.

Sasuke knew from taking one look at Gaaras face that the redhead was here for him and him only. That's why he didn't even try to block the smaller boys punch, he knew he deserved everything he got. A few girls screamed as they got up from there seats as sasuke fell out of his chair and onto the hard floor.

He didn't even get the chance to wipe the blood from his lip before Gaara was on top of his wailing on him with everything he had. Gaara punched him over and over again and it hurt like a bitch each time.

Gaara's mind went blank, like a pure white nothingness had taken him over and he was no longer in control of his actions. He was use to this feeling it happened every time he fought, it was like someone else, someone even scarier had taken his place and that person always wanted blood.

Sasuke was beginning to black out. If he didn't somehow get Gaara off of him he was going to lose. He pushed and shoved at the smaller boy but gaara was like an unmovable rock. He threw a blind punch feeling surprised when it connected with something soft.

Gaara froze fist in mid air ready to strike. But his cheek throbbed painfully and something wet and warm filled his mouth. He spit to the side on the floor and stared angrily at the deep red liquid. …Sasuke…hit…him… Gaaras eyes blazed as he lowered his fist to take hold of the ravens shirt pulling the Uchiha up so that they where face to face.

"He's in the hospital because of you! It's all your fault fucking bastard, prick, lowlife, asshole, do you even KNOW what you do too him?" Gaara yelled. Everyone gasped in surprise having never seen Gaara actually show this amount of emotion.

Gaara punched him again, before he felt someone begin too pull him off. Two strong arms wrapped around him trying to pull him off of the Uchiha, he shrugged for a moment throwing curses and punches until whoever it was successfully pulled him up away from the taller boy.

He turned around quickly ready to hit who ever had stopped him before he froze when he saw a wide eyed Shikamaru staring at him. He would have never believed that lazy Shikamaru had gotten up off his ass to stop a fight while everyone else watching in shock.

"Are you stupid?" The lazy boy yelled, once again earning a few gasps of surprise at the action.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if you fight in your condition!"

"Shut up! Naruto is in the same condition! And its all this asses fault!" Gaaras face was as red as can be from yelling. He never yelled, not even at the concert hall. But this was different this jerk off had hurt his only friend the first person to really smile for the real him.

Gaara watched as Neji stood his expression furious.

"What condition?" Neji looked angry but gaara saw right through the boys façade a deep consern was hidden in Nejis expression.

"None of your business." Neji glared as he jerked Gaara by the collar ready too punch the small boy, but before he could even raise his fists Shikamaru jerked the redhead back toward him and away from the Hyuuga.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HIM." The lazy boy gritted out through clinched teeth.

"Sasuke and Gaara come with me." said a deep angry voice. They both looked up too see a panting Iruka and a very angry Kakashi. Both boys stared at him before they began making their way toward the teacher. Shikamaru followed silently glaring at the older man when Kakashi looked like he was about to say something against it.

"I'm going." Was all he needed too say. Kakashi just shrugged as he turned to walk out the door. Gaara pause at the door looking emotionlessly at Iruka who looked pale and worried.

"Sorry." He said quietly the brunette teachers eyes widened in shock.

"It-It's ok. As long as your ok." Gaara nodded and was about to leave when Iruka touched his shoulder.

"Is Naruto ok?" Gaara couldn't help but let a small smile slip as he nodded.

"In the future Sensei Naruto may come too you for a favor, whatever you do don't listen to him." Iruka gave the small boy a confused look before he nodded.

The principle took the news pretty well since both boys had already been in fights this year it was nothing to freak out over. Sasuke had almost gotten himself expelled on the night of the dance on account that he was threatened the whole student body.

He'd slapped Sakura in the face in front of everyone. He was glad to see that after that incident know one really messed with his blonde. His? No Naruto wasn't his. He had to let the blonde go… had to let Naruto make his choice and forget about him forever.

Gaara was just as silent and emotionless as Sasuke both boys stared in opposite directions. The old man sighed heavily before looking at the reports in front of him.

"Do either one of you have an explanation?" He asked. All he got were too "Hn's" he shook his head in disappointment.

"Because you both chose to act violently in school I have so suspend you for three days. Gaara you I'm most disappointed in you've been doing so well these last couple of months. Sasuke I really have no words too describe how much this has upset me."

Neither said a word as they stared at the man.

"You may both go but I want to see you both acting more appropriate in school this is not a boxing ring."

Gaara stood up and walked out the door and into the hall. The principle stopped Shikamaru from following. Sasuke followed the redhead until there wasn't anyone near. He grabbed the boys shoulder and shoved him against the wall.

"Where is Naruto?" He demanded. Gaara glared at him.

"None of your concern."

Sasuke shoved harder against the boy and he gasped in pain.

"This isn't funny, if Naruto is hurt then TELL ME! So I can beat the Fuck out of who ever did it!"

"Then you should look in a mirror. You say you care about Naruto and yet you treat him like some fuck toy! I found him passed out in the apartment bathroom! What would have happened if he had hit his head or drowned. Your putting to much stress on him Uchiha. Why are all you rich boys the same. Just because we have no parents or money then is ok to fuck us and leave!"

"NO! it isn't and all be damned if I let some arrogant son of a bitch like you hurt the one thing good that's happened to me in my life!" Gaara panted. Never had he spoken so much at once and he loved the obvious shock on Sasuke's face as the raven let his arms fall from Gaaras shoulder. Sasuke stared at the red head as he let his hair cover his face.

"You don't understand anything… Naruto isn't…I…" Sasuke gritted his teeth and clinched his fist. Why couldn't he just say it! Say it Uchiha! Say you love him and want him more then anything.

"GAARA!" Came a loud yell from down the hall Gaara looked to see Shikamaru running like a track star toward him. Sasuke turned without a word and left.

"Gaara are you ok, what did Uchiha say did he do something too you if he did I'll kil-"

"He didn't do anything Shika. Can you give me a lift back too the hospital, I got suspended."

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment as he noticed the cut on the side on Gaaras face where Sasuke had punched him. He nodded and followed the boy out of the school.

When Gaara stepped into the waiting room he found Kiba passed out on one of the chairs snoring as if there was no tomorrow. He glanced at the security guard who seemed to pale as he noticed him.

Gaara was only a little over five foot and the man had to be at least a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier yet he seemed to shrink in terror at the sight of the redhead.

Gaara watched as the man picked up a small phone from off the desk and began talking quietly into it.

Gaara smirked as he walked over.

"I'm going back now." He stated flatly, the man swallowed hard before standing a little straighter.

"The doctor has asked me to see that you wait here until she talks too you." The man seriously looked like he was about to pass out. Gaara decided to give the man a break and nodded. He felt Shikamarus worried eyes on him and turned to the man.

"What?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I think you should sit down. That was stupid and dangerous what you did Gaara one wrong hit and it would have been over, you understand that right?"

Gaara glared at him. Of course he knew that, he had felt the fear once he'd actually come to his senses but he wasn't use to people trying to take care of him.

"Shut up Shikamaru, just worry about my sister and her baby and leave me the hell alone I can take care of myself."

Shikamaru usually backed down but the lazy ass seemed to be maturing with his own quickly approaching fatherhood.

"Gaara being pregnant and not telling the father is reason enough to be worried if it's true and Naruto is in the same condition then this can't go on, both of you are still children you can't expect to raise a baby all on your own. So just shut up and sit like a good boy and let someone help you, because weather you like it or not your going to need someone to care for you."

Gaara stared at his soon to be brother in law and frowned before he did as told and sat in a seat. He herd the man behind the desk give a relieved sigh.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, Gaara shook his head as he heard foot steps approaching. He turned and saw the blonde doctor that he'd talked to this morning when they'd brought the blonde in.

He stood and walked over to her.

"Well hello, I have to say seeing you again is a little disappointing I was hoping to keep what little guards I had left." She smiled jokingly before glancing at the pale guard.

"Why don't you take a break Jeff and grab some coffee." The man nodded and practically ran out of the room.

"How's Naruto?" Gaara asked his voice not even bothering to hide his worried emotions.

"Tired and a little stressed but other wise he'll be ok. He received some very…upsetting news today and refuses to see anyone, I'm afraid that goes for you and Mr. Sneaky over there." she gave a nod toward the snoring Kiba.

"I have to see him so weather you let me or he does its no different cause permission or not I'm going."

Tsunade's eyes widened before she laughed.

"Really it's nice to know that the kid had friends like you and that brat over there his father would have been proud." Gaara's eyes widened.

"You knew Naruto's father?" He asked sternly. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes he was a good man who only wanted the best for everyone."

Tsunade watched as the boy seemed to relax.

"Good then you know how to help Naruto."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Her voice clearly had a slight curiosity.

"Naruto is pregnant." The redhead stated flatly. Tsunade's eyes widened before she too relaxed.

"How did you find out?"

"It's easy too figure out when you have the same symptoms."

As soon as the words left the red heads lips the blonde froze in shock. At that moment Shikamaru stepped forward.

The doctor ignored him and stared down at Gaara's flat something.

"How…" Her voice trailed off. Gaara shrugged.

"Our fathers had the same idea just different methods."

At Gaara's clear look of discomfort Tsunade stopped staring and cleared her throat.

"I'll allow you back but if he asked who I'll deny I was the one who said it was ok."

Gaara gave a small chuckle before walking forward passed the doctor and down the hall.

Shikamaru stopped Tsunade as she was about to leave.

"Can I talk to you?"

She gave him a small smile before leading him forward toward her office, she could tell that what ever this boy had to say needed to be discussed in private.

Gaara opened the door to narutos room and frowned. Naruto was laying on the bedfacing a window witch he stared out of. His eyes were dull and cloudy as if he were know longer there. He didn't even twitch when Gaara shut the door.

Gaara knew that this situation called more for actions not words. Slowly he walked forward and pulled back the perfectly white sheets, he gentalylay down beside the blonde wrapping his arm around his friend.

Naruto didn't blink he just continued to stare out the window.

"It's going to be ok Naruto." Gaara whispered into the boys ear. Gaara watched as tears leeked from his eyes and rolled down tan cheeks.

"I don't know what to do…" If gaara hadn't been sitting so close he wouldn't have heard.

"Your not alone Naruto. I'll help you."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm a freak Gaara." He said his voice emotionless. Gaara actually laughed. Naruto's eyes shot open and he turned to glare at his friend. Gaara smiled.

"You don't know how many times I called myself that, when I found out what my father had done to me. I actually thought that I wasn't allowed to live that I was discusting. But then I met you Naruto… You were the first person to look at me."

"Even my Brother and sister stayed away most of the time. But you stayed with me even though I know you heard the rumors. Naruto you aren't alone, and if you're a freak because of this then I am too."

Naruto stared at his redheaded friend in shock.

"You mean your-"

"Pregnant. Yes." Gaara finished for him,

"And I'm sorry but I already knew you were pregnant too." Naruto stared at him before he let out a sigh of relief.

He lay back down and closed his eyes. Gaara gave him an anxious look.

"You- You don't hate me do you…?"

Naruto smiled keeping his eyes closed.

"No I don't hate you Gaara remember we made a promise."

Gaaras eyes flashed at the remembrance of that time he was in the hospital. Naruto had promise to be his friend no matter what.

A moment later gaara heard soft snoring. He lay back down beside his friend and closed his eyes, Smiling.

That's how Tsunade found them an hour later.

Sasuke stormed into his house. He was pissed. He hated himself. He'd hurt Naruto all because he had to be so fucking selfish! Hadn't he sworn to protect the boy, not hurt him to the point that he had to be hospitalized.

He through his keys and backpack in the livening room almost hitting the older Uchiha. Sasuke froze and looked back. Itachi was standing in the living room glaring at him, a man was seated on the couch in front of him.

"Did you forget your manners little brother?"

The older Uchiha hissed, Sasuke gave no reaction. The man on the couch seemed to be eating him with his eyes it was creepy. The truly looked like a snake, his skin was a sickly green, his eyes gold and sharp, his black hair long down his back.

"I apologize for my little brothers absent mindedness." Itachi said the man suddenly smiled and sasuke swore he was going to puke. Cold fear ran up his spine as he stared at the man.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice cold and emotionless.

"Sasuke this is Orochimaru he's an executive for a company called sound, he's from America."

Sasuke stared at the man. He didn't seem all that grate he looked more like a pedophile then an important business man.

"He's here to speak with you about something I expect you to be on your best behavior." Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha, What could this man want from him. The man, Orochimaru took the cup from it's place on the table and took a drink.

Sasuke walked forward and took a seat on the chair farthest away from him. The room was silent for a moment.

"I've never been one to beat around the bush Sasuke-"

"Call me Uchiha." Sasuke said coldly he noticed Itachi smirk but ignored it. Orochimaru seemed to twitch in annoyance.

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name."

Orochimaru nodded his face wiped of the fake smile that gave Sasuke the shivers.

"Uchiha. As I was saying I've never been one to beat around the bush, I'm here to make you an offer. My company gives out scholarships to young men and woman such as yourself from all over the world to study in America."

Sasuke glared at the man before looking at his brother. Shit they'd set this up. Somehow Itachi new that he'd been with Naruto last night. Naruto… Sasuke chest aced painfully.

"How would you like to study in America next year?" Orochimaru asked the fake smile back on. Sasuke shuddered mentally, no way in hell.

K and another one comes to an end, hope ya'll liked it. Please REVIEW! And sorry ahead of time for the spelling mistakes I'm working on it. Next chap up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter: 16**

Kyaa she did it! And so fast too! Thank you a million R.M.L. I'll be sending the next chap as soon as it's done! -_^.

Warning- may contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

-4 and a half months-

His hands shook. He couldn't control the rolling of his stomach as he thought about what he was about to do. It'd been two weeks. Two weeks since he'd seen the face that made his heart race. He stood outside of room 209. His English class. He hadn't seen Iruka in a week and he knew the teacher was probably worried. The man had called him almost every night since he was released from the hospital.

Tsunade had kept him for a week to monitor the life growing inside of him to make sure he and the baby could handle this pregnancy. The blonde doctor had told him his options, but he knew what it was like to be in the system and he had never wanted that for his child. He couldn't even think about abortion. So he had told Tsunade that he would raise his child.

He hated it but if it was for the child inside of him then he'd use his fathers money. Jiraiya had been thrilled when he told him. Though the man was still mad at him for getting pregnant so young.

"You were supposed to teach him how to be safe Jiraiya." Tsunade had glared. Her voice was so scary that it even had Gaara twitching.

He remembered the panicked look on his social workers face when he burst in the hospital room. He never knew that the man cared that much.

A sudden flash on hurt passed over his face as he remembered Kiba. He'd lied to his best friend and he hated lying to Kiba. He had a feeling that Kiba knew he was lying but accepted the excuse that it was just a bad stomach flu. He knew he'd have to tell the boy eventually but he'd do that when the time came.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. The 'never' repeating over in this head. Slowly he turned the knob. It creaked loudly before he walked in. The whole room was silent. Everyone was staring at him as if though they'd just seen a ghost. He glanced around the room and the first person his eyes met was Sasuke's. The boy looked the same.

His face blank and his uniform neat and crisp. His hair looked a little longer, and Naruto could just barley see dark circles under the raven's eyes from lack of sleep.

He looked away looking at Gaara and Kiba who smiled at him. He handed his note to Iruka who gave him a worried look before he walked to his seat beside Gaara.

"You ok?" Gaara asked quietly. Naruto smiled at him his hand absentmindedly wrapping around his middle.

"Yea I'm fine. You?" Gaara nodded. They both fell into an awkward silences, trying their hardest to listen to Iruka.

Each class flew by in a blur it seemed and before Naruto could blink it was already lunchtime. He took Tsunade's advice and took his vitamins at lunch and ate as much as he could. Tsunade told him to stay hydrated so he carried a water bottle everywhere.

This was going to be hard, he was just glad that Gaara was doing the same thing. The redhead was eating less then him but still eating more then Naruto had ever seen him eat.

He hadn't bothered to do anything in class, and art class was out of the question. It just reminded him of something that would never happen. Soon he'd have to drop out so that he could raise a baby, a baby was for life. He'd made a mistake and had unprotected sex and now he had to live with the consequences. He'd finished his painting and put it in the art show but that would be his last.

Good bye art school…Good bye dream…

'_Naruto Uzumaki to room 209. Naruto Uzumaki to room 209' _The intercom announced loudly. Naruto glanced at Kiba who shrugged and Gaara just stared at him. He was glad that he'd finished his plate. He stood and left.

Iruka was waiting for him in his office. He looked pale and about to cry. He glared at the second man in the room. "What are you Doing here!" He hissed, Jiraiya smiled.

"Well, well aren't your mood-swings nasty." The man said amused. Naruto was about to start yelling but Iruka blocked his view. The man hugged him tight, so tight that he almost couldn't breath.

"Oh Naruto why didn't you tell me!" Iruka said on the verge of tears. "I wouldn't have been mad. Though you are way too young." Naruto's eyes widened as he glared at the taller man.

"You told him!" The blonde yelled. Jiraiya nodded his face serious.

"You're too predictable brat, I had to tell someone at your school so you wouldn't think that dropping out was your only option."

"It doesn't matter what my options are! I'm pregnant and _fifteen_! I can't stay in school! What if…What if the father finds out? I have to leave this school eventually. I can't stay here! The people will think I'm weird and a freak! They'll do something bad!" Naruto panted as he wrapped his arms around his middle tears rolling down his cheeks.

Iruka put his arms on the blondes shoulders and guided him too a chair. The blonde sat willingly. He continued to sob silently as the two older men exchanged looks.

"I'm scared and worried all the time. I lied to my best friend and the father… the father _hates_ me."

'_I love you Naruto, and nothing will ever change that…' _The words flashed in his mind words he'd heard Sasuke say. But something was stopping him. Something was more important to Sasuke then he was, and he wouldn't about to stand in the way of that. He'd already ruined his own life and he wasn't going to drag Sasuke down with him.

Iruka got down on his knees so that he was at his eye level and stared at him.

"Naruto I can't say that I know how you feel because I've never been in this situation, but you aren't alone and I'm sure when you tell Kiba the truth he'll understand. And about school, we'll figure something out. You don't have to stop living your life because of this. Lot's of people get pregnant in their teens and live successful lives. You have a gift Naruto and you shouldn't throw it away. There are people here for you. _I'm_ here for you," the man whispered softly. Naruto sobbed throwing his arms around the teacher and crying for all he was worth.

Iruka hugged him close sharing a glance with the older man. He nodded and left the room papers had to be signed.

Kiba prided himself on being one of the few people too be able to read through Naruto's masks. He knew when he was depressed, sad, happy, and altogether Naruto. That's why, when Naruto had told him it was only a bad stomach flu, he knew instantly it was all bullshit.

Naruto rarely ever lied to him and it hurt a little that he was starting now. Naruto had changed since entering high school. He stopped talking to him about himself and now

Naruto had stopped talking altogether. It was killing him inside to see the red puffiness around Naruto's eyes from crying, or the dark circles from lack of sleep.

But he knew that Naruto would tell him something soon, because if he didn't then he was going to force it out of his blonde friend. Kiba glared at the redhead from across the lunch table he just stared back at him emotionless. Gaara knew something. Gaara knew what was happening to Naruto and wasn't telling him. He was pissed and angry, and yet he stayed silent. It didn't count unless Naruto told him.

Kiba glanced at his friend. Naruto was stuffing his face as he sketched something in his sketchbook. He looked over the blondes shoulder and frowned, he was drawling himself and he was fat? He had his hands on his round stomach his eyes closed as he rocked back and forth in a rocking chair.

"What are you drawing?" He suddenly asked.

Naruto froze and slammed his sketchbook closed, for to glare at him.

"Nothing! Don't look!" He hissed before standing up and leaving.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after his friend.

"ART ROOM!" The boy yelled back earning a few glares from kids all around the room that now had their ears covered.

Kiba sighed.

"He doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking." Came a soft voice. Kiba looked up at Gaara and shook his head.

"Then what's wrong with him Gaara? I know you know!" Everyone seemed to lean in a little waiting for the redheads answer.

"I can't tell you it's up to him weather he tells you or not."

Kiba sighed again and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked quietly. He barley looked at her.

"I don't know…I just- I _know_ Naruto. I know that right now he needs someone to be with him. I'm going to talk to you guys later…" And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Hinata looked down at the desk. She hated herself when she got like this. She noticed Gaara staring at her and stuttered.

"S-Sorry."

"For what?" He asked continuing to stare at her. She lowered her head.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous of Naruto-kun. Kiba seems to think of nothing but him."

Gaara nodded.

"But I understand how he feels… Naruto just…Makes you want to protect him and take care of him, so I'm not worried." She finished a small shy smile on her lips.

"He loves you, ya know." The redhead said before standing. Hinata blushed.

Gaara looked at the table on the other side of the room. His eyes met with lavender and the other boy stood. Gaara turned and walked out knowing that the taller boy was following. He'd thought about this a lot, more then he's thought he would and he's come to a decision. He couldn't deny that he loved Neji with his heart and soul. He did, and that's why he had to try.

Gaara walked into the empty bathroom waiting patiently for the Hyuuga to follow. As soon as the boy entered Gaara locked the door. Neji stared at him emotionlessly.

"What do you want Gaara?" Neji asked sounding annoyed. Gaara glared at him, if he found him so annoying then why follow? He shook his head mentally he had something too say to this boy.

Gaara walked forward so that they were face to face. "You love me right?" The redhead asked his expression unchanging. Neji's eyes widened in surprise. That was not what he had been expecting when he sent Gaara the 'we-need-to-talk' look.

"Gaara I-" He started

"It's a yes or no question."

Neji paused for a moment staring into Gaara green eyes. So bright and beautiful he'd fallen for those eyes the moment they met his. But could he really tell Gaara that he had told the boy that it would never work out that they'd never be together?

"…Yes I do but-" He said before he could stop himself. He watched Gaara tense up.

"I love you too." He said suddenly, Neji seemed to melt at those words. Words he hadn't heard since the night of Sasuke's party.

"Gaara-"

"I'm pregnant." He said in a whisper, his voice clearly full of fear. Neji stares at him for a moment as if he hadn't heard. But Gaara knew the Hyuuga heard him loud and clear.

"What…?" He asked breathless, this wasn't funny Gaara was a man he couldn't be pregnant!

"It's not funny Gaara." He said glaring but Gaara only stepped closer taking his hand and pressing it flat against his rock hard stomach. There was no mistaking the roundness of it and the way something seemed to twitch inside him.

"It's not possible…"

He said his knees giving out as he fell on the floor his eyes stayed glued on the redheads stomach. His hand not moving.

"My father made it possible Neji. Way before I knew it was possible, before I met you…"

Neji's expression suddenly hardened. He stood and glared at the smaller boy he snatched his hand way.

"Why are you telling me this!" He hissed hatefully, Gaara didn't even bother to hide his flinch.

"Because I'm keeping it and I thought that you had the right to know. You are the father."

Neji was shaking with emotion trying so hard to keep the tears back.

"Well I want nothing to do with _IT _or you. I don't want to hear about this again, Gaara and I'm no ones father. Stay away from me…" Neji glared at the redhead who seemed to have gone expressionless again. The bell suddenly rang for class and Neji turned away from the boy unlocking the door and walking away.

Gaara clinched the fabric of his shirt tightly. His hands were shaking but he ignored it. He couldn't lose it now. Not here. He had to leave. He had to get away from here. From _him. _

"I'm sorry Baby…I tried." A sharp pain shot through his stomach and his hand instantly flew too the spot he looked down in shock thinking that he'd just imagined it. But he hadn't it happened again and he gasped his eyes going wide and the unfamiliar feeling stung at his eyes.

It kicked.

Naruto lay in his room watching the rain fall in sheets. The sound of the clock ticking seemed like thunder as each second passed. He kept his phone in hand. Just in case someone had some news.

He thought back to earlier wondering if Gaara had been acting different today? No different then the usual but he had skipped the rest of school after lunch and he didn't answer his phone after the last bell. That's when Naruto started to get really worried.

Kiba had offered him a ride home with his mom, but he's refused saying that Iruka had offered him a ride home. It wasn't a lie. Iruka had offered to pick him up every morning and drop him off every day after school. It was safer than riding the bus.

He'd searched the whole school for two hours, but he couldn't find the redhead. When Iruka dropped him off Gaara was still missing. He retried the boy's cell but still no answer so he's called Temari, Shikamaru, and, Konkuro. None of them had seen the boy.

So he waited, and waited. Gaara had been missing for six hours now, and he seriously thought about calling the police. It was raining harder now and lightning lit the semi dark room every few minutes. He jumped when thunder echoed in the background.

Suddenly he sat up, the sound of a key turning in a lock. The door opened and then shut. Naruto jumped to his feet in a hurry to yell at the redhead for worrying him, but he froze.

Gaara stood in the tiny kitchen his hair and clothes soaked through. He was shacking almost violently from cold. Both arms wrapped around his middle as if to protect the child sleeping there from harm.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled before rushing to the boy's side, desperate to remember the survival training they'd done in middle school. Gaara needed to get warm and fast.

Putting him in a hot bath could hurt the baby. Quickly he tore his shirt off, followed by his pants until he was in his boxers. He did the same to the redhead, stripping him bare. The whole time Gaara just stared at the floor as if he weren't there anymore. He let Naruto undress him, and shove him onto the bed and under the covers. Naruto was slightly bigger then Gaara so it was easy to squeeze the red head to his chest. He wrapped the thick orange blanket around them.

"Gaara… What the hell were you doing out there? It's freakin' storming and only fourteen degrees! You could have died!" Naruto yelled three hours later when the redhead's color had returned and he was no longer shivering. The heat didn't work well in their run down apartment but Naruto had it as high as it would go.

Gaara was silent as he stared out the window his expression void of everything.

"Naruto…do you think I can really do it alone?" The suddenly asked. Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Do what alone?" Naruto watched as Gaara brought his pale hand up to his naked swollen stomach.

"Can I really be a good parent when I never had any of my own. What if I end up like my father…" His voice trailed off at the realization.

"You can!" Naruto said suddenly his voice so full of faith that Gaara turned to look at him.

"You can do it, Gaara and you'll be a great dad! The best in the world, because you aren't alone! You have your brother and sister and Shikamaru and me… We'll do this together.

Gaara remember that's what you told me."

Water fell on Gaara's hand and he looked down at it. But his vision blurred. Naruto was staring at him with a worried expression. And before he realized it a sob tore through his chest. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and cried for the first time in years.

"Gaara what's wrong, what happened?" Naruto asked franticly. He'd never seen Gaara cry before. He seemed to calm down after a moment and sniffed childishly.

"I…told Neji." He said, pulling away from Naruto and looking at the blankets. Naruto's eyes widened before he too looked at the blankets.

"What did he say?" Stupid question, Gaara was obviously hurting.

"He said that he wanted nothing to do with me, or this baby…" Gaara took a deep breath trying to hold back another sob. "He basically said that he wanted nothing to do with my baby."

"I'm sorry Gaara…" Was all Naruto could say.

"I'll be okay. I was prepared to raise my baby on my own. I just didn't think Neji would hate it so much." They both fell silent. "Naruto…?" Gaara asked burying his head a little under the covers.

"Hmm?"

"He kicked…" Naruto's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Really! What did it feel like?" He asked excited. Gaara smiled.

"It was amazing like seeing the sun for the first time."

"Really! Man I can't wait till my lil' tike starts moving. Tsunade said it should be any day now."

"I have a doctor's appointment with her tomorrow." The redhead said his expression going back to normal.

"Tsunade's going to be your doctor too?" Gaara nodded.

"Shikamaru set it up. My doctor in Suna wasn't doing a good job. He didn't even give me a full check up. So I guess when Shikamaru heard that she knew a lot about this type of pregnancy he jumped at the chance."

"Shikamaru really cares about you, Gaara. He'll make a good brother-in-law." Naruto smiled as he yawned. Gaara did the same. He nodded and let his eyes fall closed, thoughts of his and Neji's first meeting swirled in his mind.

Kay everyone a million thanks to my beta RobbXmonXlover. Say thank you everyone. She Beta'd it so fast gosh I love her lol. The next chap will be up soon. If you love this version leave a review for her!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**-

Hey guys thanks for the tons of reviews I never thought I'd hit over 400 review it's thanks to people like you that make me want to write more! So as a thanks here's another chapter please tell me what you think. -

"Naruto! Wake Up!" Iruka yelled loudly, causing everyone in class too laugh. One glare from the annoyed teacher and they shut up.

Naruto raised his head smiling childishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Iruka sensei I can't help it." He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. He glance at Kiba who seemed to not have noticed anything around him. He stared ahead at the chalk bored.

It had been three days since the little accident with Gaara, after that the redhead had caught a cold, and a scolding from Tsunade.

Neji seemed to be skipping any class he had with Gaara. Naruto found it odd but if he knew anything it was that Neji Hyuuga didn't hate Gaara the cold hurtful boy turned into a marshmallow when he was involved. So he knew that things would be okay for the two of as for himself he didn't know. He had taken Iruka's advice and stayed in the art club. Though he had make sure to tell Deidara that he wouldn't be there for long. The man had cried but Naruto had promised to not stop art. Things with Sasuke seemed to be okay too.

The raven acted as if he didn't exist and he returned the favor. It was as if though they had never met. As if they hadn't had sex. That was what he'd wanted. To be left alone so he could do it himself. Sasuke didn't have to help with anything. Sasuke was free to be a teen forever if he wanted. So far everything was calm, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. Because everyday it seemed his belly got a little bigger, already at the end of his fourth month he was showing more then he was almost time for him to leave the school and he still didn't know what he was going to do. Iruka and Jiraiya had teamed up against him, neither would let him drop out and find a job, but both also knew that staying wasn't an option. And to make matters worse, the Art show was tomorrow. He groaned causing everyone to look at him. How could he have forgotten about that!=======================================================He really needed to calm down…

He knew this couldn't be good for the baby, but somehow he couldn't get his heart to slow down. What did it even matter that what the judges thought about his work could get him to any art school. He would be to busy being a single parent stared up at the painting tiredly. He couldn't believe how many mistakes he saw as he stared up at it. But it was too late now. There were people left and right gathering around it like it was made by a great Artist. He even saw the judges acting strange at the sight of the raven sky was a deep blue, like the deepest part of the ocean, like it would never end, but at the same time a crow flew freely with broken wings. He didn't like what he'd done and he didn't know why he'd created such a thing from thinking about Sasuke, but it had just come heard someone yawn from beside him and turned to glare at Kiba.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

He'd asked Kiba to come because he didn't want to go alone but at the same time he knew that Kiba hated this kind of stuff. The dog-lover simply found it boring. He'd rather be out side in the snow playing snow soccer or rolled his eyes before looking back at the group gathered around his painting. One of the judges seemed to be arguing with Deidara about something. Deidara didn't look angry though. He looked…smug? The blonde Teacher was smirking. The man he was whispering so furiously to seemed to get paler and paler each second.

Naruto hands began to sweat and he looked around nervously.

"Naru calm down. It's just a high school art fair." Kiba said as he noticed his friend's nervousness.

Naruto glared at him again.

"No it isn't!" He hissed annoyed at him.

Kiba frowned. Naruto was acting strange again and he seemed paler than usual. His brows furrowed in concern. "Naruto I think you should set down. Seriously stop stressing it."

Naruto swayed a little on his feet. Feeling a bit lightheaded he took Kiba's advice and sat down. Why did he keep getting stressed? What did it matter if he won a chance to go to the state and possibly win an art scholarship to one of the world's best art school? It wasn't like he could go anyway.

He stood back up when he noticed that three people were making their way to their group. Deidara was leading the pale man and a man that looked strongly familiar towards him. Deidara smiled at him proudly.

"Hello Naruto this is my friend, Itachi, and this is Mr. Fuji from the Konoha art museum. He's also one of the judges tonight."

Naruto smiled at the man, shyly shaking his hand before holding his out to Itachi. When said hand never came up to shake his he let his hand fall.

"Hey! Jerk you didn't have to- oof!"

Kiba was about ready to insult the man who was clearly being rude to his best friend when Naruto had elbowed him in the ribs, effectively silencing him."I-It's nice to meet you. I go to the Art museum at least once a year to see the new displace." The man smiles slightly."Naruto have you ever thought about a career in art?" Mr. Fuji asked cheerfully. The man seemed to be okay. He wondered what Deidara had said to make the man so pale."Yes sir I have." Naruto's frown didn't escape the view of a stoic raven."But Deidara here tells me your leaving your Art club a the end of the month?" Naruto stiffened when he noticed Kiba's shocked expression."Y-Yes I've decided to leave school for a while." God how did it end up like this? This wasn't how he pictured his best friend finding out that he was dropping out."Naruto…you…" Kiba started his voice weak. Naruto was about to say something to his best friend when someone spoke."Uzumaki how would you like to sell your painting?" The silent man asked speaking for the first time. His voice was deep, and held just a bit of authority. Naruto's eyes widened."Well I-" He began but was soon interrupted again."Your painting is far beyond that of a high school student. Deidara has shown me some of your other work and one in particular has spiked my interest. I believe it was called… Kyuubi?"Flashes of the painting ran through Naruto's mind. Hurtful memories of the school dance and the red, orange, and black demon he had painted in his anger and sadness. He nodded."I'm willing to give you 50-" Deidara cleared his throat impatiently, glaring at the man who seemed to pale all over again."100 thousand for it." The pale man almost whispered, despite Kiba's anger at his best friend his eyes bugged at the man. He knew that Naruto was an amazing artist but he didn't think his friend was this good."W-W-WHAT?" Naruto yelled in shock and disbelief. Deidara was smiling at his students distress, sometimes the man was such sadist."I would also be willing to offer a full scholarship to our Art school in France. We have all the best teachers that could teach you so much more."Naruto was frozen where he stood. Was he hearing right? Had this man just offered him a shit load of money for a painting he had finished in a week, and a full scholarship to France? How could he refuse such an offer? This was his dream this was his goal and it would be so easy to just say-

"I'm sorry but I have to decline…" He said, forcing the words out of his mouth they tasted like acid. Everyone even Itachi seemed to stare at him in shock."E-Excuse me?" The man said breathlessly. "I-I'm sorry but I'll have to say no.""WHY!" Three voices yelled.

Kiba and Itachi are the only ones who noticed Naruto place a hand gentle on his not so flat stomach. Itachi's eyes flashed. Was it too late?"Right now I have someone- _something_ to take care of and until I figure that out I can't do anything else… I would love to go to France and study art Mr. Fuji, but sometimes life doesn't always wrap around your dreams. Maybe in a few years your offer will still stand?" Naruto's searched the man's face. Mr. Fuji's dark brown eyes seemed to have softened as he spoke."My offer will always stand young man."

Naruto smiled widely hugging the old man without thinking. "Thank you!" He yelled. "What about the painting?" Itachi asked again. Naruto looked at him confused for a moment trying to think of what he was talking about, as if he'd forgotten that the man in front of him had offered him a hundred thousand dollars for it.

"Oh the money! I'm sorry but I have to say no to that too." He smiled."What?" All three men yelled again each looking ready to faint."Why Naruto that's a lot of money! You could move out to that shitty apartment!" Kiba yelled clearly frustrated. Had his friend gone insane?"I'm not ready to sell the painting!" He yelled back getting annoyed.

"Each painting is important to me. A memory of a place in my heart. Weather it's sadness or anger, happiness and joy, hate… I want my painting to remind me of what I've been through and hopefully it will make me a better artist."Everyone fell silent. Mr. Fuji was staring at Naruto with a mixture of expressions.

"My boy, I believe one day you could be the greatest. You truly have what it takes. I will except that for now but don't think I won't be checking up on you every once in a while." The man smiled at him.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. Not many people had been kind to him in his life, but this man was definitively a good person.

"Thank you Mr. Fuji. I'll come by the Museum soon." The man nodded before walking over to the other judges."You said that every painting you've done has reflected your emotions and evens around you?" Itachi asked emotionlessly, gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Then what is this one about?" He asked pointing to the painting of the raven flying with broken wings. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he blushes. It was had explaining this to someone who looked so much like his muse."…Well actually… This was the first painting I did that has nothing to do with me." The blonde explained.

"Sometimes when I start a new painting it's after an emotion I'm feeling at that time or after something has happened, but this one was made at a time I wasn't really thinking about myself or what was happening with me." He said looking at the painting as if it held all the answers.

"I've been going through a lot lately, but at that time my mind was kind of blank. I painted this while listening to a friend's music. Between their voices and my… emotions it kind of just came out that way."Itachi's eyes softened for a moment the only one who noticed was a certain blonde haired teacher.

"And… What does it mean?" He asked gently. Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely and stared at the painting in confusion."I don't really know. It's just… when I look at him, I see a dark raven trying desperately to fly on broken wings. It's like he doesn't care what people think or say, because even _with_ his broken wings he wants to _fly_. Even if he can't fly straight or as fast as everyone else at least he's in the air."Naruto looked at the raven and smiles a smile so breathtaking that all the ice around his heart melted for a moment his eyes softened and he smiled a small smirk, one Deidara hadn't seen in awhile.

How could he possibly hate a kid like Naruto Uzumaki? But just as quickly as it had come it was gone. It was replaced with the emotionless mask of his Uchiha-ness, as the older blonde called it.

Itachi gave a nod and just like that he was gone. Deidara followed silently.-Both boys fell into silence Naruto stared at the floor trying to do anything but look at Kiba.

"Kibe I'm-" He began but Kiba glared at him his eyes so fully of anger that the blonde fell silent."Why Naruto, huh? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends! Brothers even! So why are you keeping things from me? Why do you keep lying to me Naruto?

And… you slept with a guy! You didn't tell me about that either!" Kiba yelled before abruptly walking away.

Naruto was frozen for a while, before he quickly began running after the dog-boy. Kiba was a fast walker and in his condition he knew it wasn't good for him to run. He caught

Kiba outside waiting at the school gates for the bus. It was night and freezing he wished now that he'd gotten his stared at each other, their breath causing small white clouds. Kiba looked away. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, was this the end of his friendship?

"Kiba I'm sorry! I never wanted to lie to you about anything or keep things from you, but you always help me and take care of me and stuff. What's going on now is something you can't do anything about! It hurts every day, Kiba and I have no one but Gaara to really talk to about it, because he's the only one who understands!"

The blonde yelled staring at his friend. Kiba looked at him."So what! You've known Gaara for, like, five months and you tell him everything, while _I_ sit here thinking I know you the best because we're best friends, but you never talk to me anymore Naruto! How am I supposed to know if I can help you or not if I don't know anything!" Both panted at the lost of breath both shivering in the cold."You really want me to tell you everything?" Naruto asked softly, anger gone he stared at his friend with soft eyes.

Kiba stuck his lower lip out and looked away.

"I'm not going to force you to say anything."

Naruto laughed softly at his friend's antics.

"Wanna stay the night at my house you can sleep on the couch?" He asked hopefully Kiba frowned and for a moment Naruto was afraid he'd say no."Why do I have to sleep on the uncomfortable couch?" He pouted. Naruto laughed again.

"Because Gaara can't."

Kiba gave his friend a confused look, before shrugging.

"Fine. Lets go back inside before you get sick." He said, getting up and walking back towards their school.

Naruto smiled before following his insides, once again churning. He stopped suddenly, feeling something move inside him. He gasped loudly making Kiba run back toward him.

Tears stung at Naruto's eyes making his already numb cheeks freezing. He let the tears flow, he touched his stomach ignoring Kiba's worried questions of 'Are you ok?' "Kiba…" He said in a sob smiling through his tears at his friend.

"Gaara was right. There is no greater feeling."

Naruto rubbed his stomach lightly, where he'd felt his baby kick. Life would work out somehow, even if Kiba hated him after tonight, even if Sasuke was never around, even if he never got to be an artist. He knew it would be okay, because he'd never be alone. He'd always have his precious child.- Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. His face looked flushed from all the yelling he'd done on stage. The redhead had shown up again tonight like he did every Friday and most Saturday nights. Sasuke wondered if Neji knew how lucky he really was. To have someone who obviously loved you as much as the redhead did was uncommon. He wondered if Naruto loved him half as much.

He sighed as he tuned on his guitar. He then looked away from the mirror to see Neji hadn't moved from his place on the couch. The Hyuuga looked almost as bad as he did.

However, he didn't understand why Neji didn't just ditch his family and run away. He would if he didn't think Itachi would hunt them down and do something to Naruto.

The door creaked loudly and Haku walked in, staring from the Hyuuga to the Uchiha.

"You guys are so depressing! Just tell them how you feel and they'll accept you! I mean, Sasuke I don't know what kind of person that has _you_ down in the dumps, but he can't be a bad person if you chose him."

Neither boys expression changed.

"We have." They both said in unison.

Haku looked a bit surprised.

"So why aren't they here?" He asked.

They both muttered a quick: "Family."

Haku sighed again before throwing himself onto the couch.

"Still, you guys have it better than you think. I mean, at least you guys _have_ a family no matter how horrible." He laughed to himself insecurely the girly boy hated talking about himself.

"I think Zabuza finding me that day is what saved my life, because I would have died on that street corner. But the thing is, you guys are young your only, what fifteen to sixteen? So you still have a chance. Who says this boy is the boy you want to spend the rest of your lives with?"Haku got just the reaction he wanted, both ravens glared at him.

"Because I love him!" They both shouted.

Haku laughed again when they turned to glare at each other.

"If you know you love him then even family shouldn't stop you.""I can't…" Sasuke said softly.

Haku was the only one he could talk to about this stuff the only one he could show his feelings too.

"Why?" The brunette asked."Because Itachi will do something bad to him and I swore that I would protect Naruto with my life so my feelings aren't worth putting his life in danger.""So his names Naruto huh?" Haku smiled when Sasuke realized he's let the name slip. He glared at the Hyuuga who was staring at him with wide eyes."Well anyways, Sasuke look. Weather you see it or not everyone else does. Itachi loves you. You are his precious little brother if there is a reason Itachi is keeping you two apart then it has to be important. No matter how cold he appears to be he still wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I'm not willing to risk it!" He hissed.

Haku sighed.

"Then you'll live the rest of you're life wondering what could have been."Sasuke stared at the boy. Haku didn't know how much he regretted it, or how much it hurt to see Naruto's smile each day and know that it isn't for was having a mental argument with himself too. Would he risk losing everything for Gaara? Should he? If what Gaara said was true and he was pregnant, could he drop everything that made him a Hyuuga and leave to start over again? Could he and Gaara raise their baby together?His chest ached with want. He'd only known for a few days about the baby and already he wanted to love it, to talk to it and feel it kick. He wanted to see his son or daughter's first step, first day of school, first everything. And he wanted Gaara there beside him every day holding him, kissing him.

Neji shook his head. He couldn't. It hurt, but what about his family's honor? What would his dad have chosen if he were still alive? He didn't know but he wished the old man was still here to tell him what to do.-Kiba stared at his best friend in shock, a small picture in his hand. Naruto was blushing bright red he found this extremely embarrassing to tell his brother-figure this.

"So what you're saying is…" The dog boy began his voice trailed of breathlessly. Naruto had just told him everything that Tsunade had told him the day that she had spilled for him that he was pregnant. Kiba was taking it pretty well. He did look like his head was about to explode, yes, but he didn't look angry."Yup. I have a baby growing inside of me." He smiled laying his hand lightly on his stomach giving it a light rub when the baby kicked again. He's been moving since they'd gotten to his apartment. Each time it made Naruto heart flutter with blinked as he noticed his friend's actions.

"And you're keeping it?" He asked gently. Naruto looked up at him his smile never falling.

"Yes. I have everything I need to take care of it and Iruka sensei said he'd help me and I have Gaara…" His voice trailed off as he looked at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. Gaara would be coming home soon."Gaara isn't the father… is he?" Kiba asked, looking away awkwardly.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"NO! Ew! I mean Gaara's cute and all but I don't like guys…"

Kiba frowned in confusion.

"Naruto, for you to be pregnant you would have had to sleep with a man right?""Yes but I'm not gay, Kiba. I still like girls, or at least I think I do, it's just that there's only one guy I think I'll ever love and that's this baby's dad…" Naruto smiled sadly for a moment, continuing his rubbing, before he looked up at his friend.

"So you're okay with this? You don't hate me or feel disgusted?" He asked hesitantly."Well I'm not going to lie, I am pissed that you didn't tell me sooner, and that you leaving school, but yeah, if you're happy I'm happy. I'm going to be an Uncle!" He yelled grinning widely at the blonde.

Naruto laughed.

"So if it isn't Gaara, then who is the lucky guy? You don't really talk to anyone else other then the people at are table…" Kiba seemed to think about that for a moment before his eyes widened in realization."The father is Sasuke Uchiha…" The blonde whispered look away from Kiba's glare."So this is all _my_ fault! If I hadn't left you at the stupid party he never would have taken advantage of you!"

Naruto head snapped back to look at his friend.

"NO! It's not your fault Kiba! Even if we wouldn't have went to that party I still would have ended up with Sasuke eventually. Ever since we met in middle school there's just been… I don't know, something pulling Sasuke and I together. I love him Kiba, so nothing is your fault." Naruto's voice was full of so much emotion as he said this that Kiba sighed."Have you told him yet?" Naruto seemed to pale slightly."I don't plan on telling him… _ever_." He muttered, shivering at the glare Kiba sent him."Why not? If he does anything to you or the kid, I'll kill him first!""It's not that Kiba. I just don't want to force Sasuke into something like this. Sasuke has never really said that he loves me. Every time we… Meet, he says to forget it. Something is keeping Sasuke from me something more important then me and I don't want Sasuke to feel like he has to be with me just because I'm having his baby."Flashes of the day Naruto had passed out in gym and the fight that he and the Uchiha had almost had flashed in his mind. Sasuke had acted frantic and worried as if something happened to Naruto he was willing to die with him. There wasn't any denying that the Uchiha loved him, but from what the blondie was saying then there was something going on keeping them apart.

He frowned.

"Please don't tell him, Kiba. You have to promise that no matter what, Sasuke never finds out!"

Kiba had never heard Naruto sound so desperate. But staring into his best friends wide eyes he knew that he'd do anything to help him. Hell they'd been friends too long to turn back was a click behind them and both turned to see Gaara hanging his jacket up on the hook by the door.

"Hey Gaara how'd it go?" Naruto asked softly.

Gaara shrugged walking over to the fridge pulling out a lemon he cut it into four peaces to suck on. Kiba's face puckered up at the sour task."I told Kiba about the baby." He said smiling at the redhead.

Gaara looked at Kiba and nodded.

"Mine or yours?" He asked, watching as Kiba's expression changed."_You're_ pregnant too?" He asked paling as the redhead nodded. Was it in the water? Should he be drinking it? He sighed how did this happen? His two friends were _pregnant_ men! Why did all the weird stuff happen to him?Both Gaara and Naruto burst out laughing when the dog boy promptly fell over.

"Maybe he was thinking to hard." Naruto said through hoots of laughter -Kay I fixed all the bunchiness next chap up soon1

Yay another chapter done! Love ya'llThanks and goodluck!

Beta Note: Now give the girl some reviews! She deserves them! :D RobbXmonXlover's orders people!


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter: 18-

Hi again everyone sorry this one had taken me so long but I promise I'll give you a treat in the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews just fifty away from 500 it's amazing. I have to thank my beta and you guys make sure to leave reviews telling her how good a job she does! Please continue to love my story and the next chapter will be up in no time!

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

-5 months-

Tsunade walked silently down the white halls of Konoha City Hospital. This part of the hospital was always silent, except for the occasional scream or cry of a baby, but other than that it was silent. All she could hear now was the sound of her heels on the tile floor and the sound of the papers rustling on her clipboard.

She sighed, shaking her head. When she and Jiraiya had put Naruto into the orphanage this was not how she'd wanted his future to turn out. If it weren't for her love of being a doctor she would have taken it upon herself to become Naruto's social worker. It was too late now though. Jiraiya had already messed up and now there was no turning back. That young boy had chosen to raise a child all alone. Being a single parent at sixteen was going to be hell, but she knew he could do it. He was the fourth's son after all.

As soon as she opened the room door she froze before she let her eyes soften. Naruto was asleep his blonde hair messy and wild as if he hadn't brushed it in days. His skin was pale but still had a healthy glow, his eyes where shut tight and his mouth open slightly in an "OH" shape truly he had to be the cutest boy she'd ever seen. His arm was wrapped securely around his stomach, which to her surprised looked huge.

"He hasn't been getting much sleep." Said an emotionless voice from her left as she looked around and saw her second patient. She walked forward and touched the blondes forehead he felt a little warm, but nothing too alarming. She then noticed the blonde also had light dark circles under his eyes, proving that what the redhead had said was true.

"Naruto wake up." She said softly shaking the younger boys shoulder. He groaned pitifully before opening his beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her for a moment trying to remember where he was. His hand unconsciously rubbing his swollen stomach making sure it was still there.

"Hey…" He rubbed his eyes before looking at her again. "You're late baa-chan!" He said then, puffing his cheeks cutely.

She smiled warmly before looking again at his stomach.

"Naruto how have you been feeling lately?" Her voice was stern telling him to speak the truth or there would be consequences. He blushed before looking away sheepishly.

"Fine… The baby started kicking a few days ago… but hasn't really stopped kicking since. It's hard to sleep so I mostly fall asleep in class, which makes Iruka mad. He's the one who drove us here. He didn't want me falling asleep on the bus."

Tsunade nodded writing a few things down on her clipboard. It was then that the nurse entered. She was small but looked like she could lead any situation. Her hair was short and black, all in all Naruto thought she was cute.

"Naruto this is Shizune. She'll be helping me monitor your pregnancy and help with the delivery."

Shizune smiled at the two before shaking each of there hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shizune I want you to set up an ultrasound." Tsunade looked at both Naruto and then Gaara.

"Make that two." The ravenette nodded before walking back out.

Naruto gave the doctor a confused look.

"What's an ultrasound?" He asked.

"It's a machine that will allow me to see your baby. Every body is different, but your stomach is a little too large for five months."

"So we're going to see the babies?" He asked, unable to hide the smile that was breaking through his lips.

She smiled before nodding.

"So if I'm too big what does that mean is it anything that could hurt the baby?" For a moment both Tsunade and Gaara were surprised at the mature question the blonde had asked, but Tsunade quickly sobered herself and shook her head.

"Not necessarily. It could be lots of things but in your case." She paused looking over this way to young soon to be parent.

"In your case it could mean more then one baby." Instantly she watched as the blonde teen paled for a moment she thought he'd pass out but he took deep breaths before looking at her.

"M-More then one? Tsunade I was just getting use to the one, there can't be two!" He yelled desperately.

She shook her head patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry…"

There was a quick knock at the door before Shizune pocked her head in.

"I'm sorry but there's a man out here who's wondering if he could join you?"

For one terrifying moment he thought it might be Sasuke, but he quickly corrected himself. Sasuke didn't know about the baby, and if he had any say in it the Uchiha never would. Sasuke needed to go on with his life and do something great that would change the future.

"It's okay. He can come in." Gaara answered for him and a moment later Iruka walked through the door. He looked a little nervous.

"S-Sorry I can leave if you don't want me here…" The teacher said, his voice sounding a little too high.

Naruto smiled at him before patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"You can stay. I want you to be the first to see my baby!" He said excitedly, but no one was fooled. He was scared. The dullness in those blue eyes had made that clear.

"Naruto I'm sure the baby is fine. He's been kicking like crazy, right?" The teacher said.

Naruto's smile fell.

"But I'm still getting use to the idea of one baby! How am I going to handle two and school _and_ art? I don't think I can handle all this." He said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Iruka took the spot Naruto had offered and wrapped his arm around the blonde's heavy shoulders.

"You'll be fine Naruto I know you can do it and we're all hear for you."

Naruto only nodded silently. A moment latter Shizune once again returned.

"They're ready for you, Tsunade." The doctor nodded before looking at the two teens. Even Gaara looked a little nervous.

"Is there anyone you'd like to call?" She asked, sharing a glance with them.

Gaara shook his head. Neji wouldn't want to be here to see their baby for the first time and Temari was too pregnant to come so far into Konoha from Suna. How Shikamaru made the trip every day he'd never know.

"No but I'd like copies." The redhead said emotionlessly.

Tsunade nodded writing something down on the clipboard the nurse handed her. "I-I want copies too." Naruto muttered.

Iruka watched as both boys stood as if though unconsciously Gaara took Naruto's hand. Iruka noted that there was no passion in the way they held each other. It wasn't a jester of love. It was an act of two children sharing the same pain.

He shook his head when Naruto stopped and waited for him.

"Come on Iruka I want you to see!"

They decided that Gaara was to go first. His hopefully would be less dramatic. Once he was alone in the room with just Tsunade, Iruka and Naruto, Gaara began relaxing and let his emotions show. Naruto could see, happiness, fear, excitement, and sadness all in those sea foam green eyes of his.

He smiled at the redhead reassuringly as Tsunade flipped the switch on a machine. It hummed to life and a small blue screen appeared, she picked up a small bottle off to the side and told Gaara to lie on his back and get comfortable.

The machine was set up so that even lying down they could see the screen. Gaara did as told, lifting his shirt to his chest. Naruto frowned, Gaara still didn't look pregnant at all and here he was getting bigger everyday. Iruka seemed to notice this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everybody is different."

The doctor squirted a bit of the gel on Gaara's lower stomach. Naruto giggled when Gaara shivered. Next she took a small hose and pressed the tip to his stomach smearing the cold gel. Everyone was silent for a moment as the screen flickered black, bits of white going from side to side as she continued to move the camera around. Finally she stopped.

Everyone heard Gaara gasp before a small choke left the boys lips. Tears rolled down Gaara's pale cheeks as he stared at the small blur on the monitor.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, nose, eyes, ears, mouth. It looks healthy Gaara."

All Gaara could do was nod.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked softly.

Gaara thought for a moment before nodding his head. Tsunade moved the camera again until you could see small legs. She pointed to something on the screen before smiling.

"Congratulations you have a son."

Gaara cried harder as the image disappeared and Tsunade wiped the gel from his belly Naruto stepped forward wordlessly. Gaara threw himself into the blondes arm crying for all he was worth. This was too much for a child to handle alone.

"I hate him Naruto!" Gaara said as sods rocked his body.

"I hate him so much for not being here. How could someone push something like this away?" He asked quietly.

All Iruka could do is watch helplessly. Naruto rubbed Gaara's back soothingly as the boy finally began to calm down. If there was one thing Naruto could say about Gaara was that the redhead was braver then he was.

Naruto had to have Iruka help him up on the bed. It was embarrassing, but he ignored it. Tsunade repeated the same things she had done with Gaara only this time Naruto didn't cry in sorrow, he cried in happiness.

Tears rolled down his face as he saw them. Yes, there were two and both looked beautiful. Tsunade checked all their limbs as she'd done for Gaara, telling Naruto that his babies were doing just fine, but now with the new information he'd need to be extremely careful and to treat himself as if he was made of glass.

Naruto had promised to be careful and take his vitamins everyday. Looking at his children Naruto knew he could do this. He knew he would do this. Help or no help, he would have the two most loved babies in the world.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked at Gaara in question. The redhead shrugged. Naruto looked back at Tsunade and smiled.

"Ok, but first I want Iruka to guess."

Iruka looked at the boy shocked. He looked back at the screen. Even in black and white and not fully-grown, Iruka could tell that these babies would be beautiful.

"T-Two girls?" He said.

Tsunade smiled moving the camera a little on Naruto belly.

"Hold still brat." She smiled as Naruto began to fume. She smiled as she got a view on the first.

"Baby A is a healthy baby girl." She said, ignoring Naruto's whoop of joy. The blonde women moved the camera again and smiled.

"Baby B is a healthy baby boy. Congrats Naruto."

Naruto started crying again smiling happily as he hugged his swollen stomach. He couldn't wait to show Kiba the pictured.

"WHAT!" Kiba screamed Monday morning at lunch. He stood up in shock, the whole lunchroom now staring at them. Naruto blushed tugging harshly at his friends arm pulling him back down in his seat. Gaara seemed to be ignoring them sucking silently on his lemon juice and listening to his Ipod.

"SSHH!" Naruto hissed annoyed. He could understand his friend's shock, but he still didn't want anyone hearing their conversation. He was already walking a thin line coming to school as big as he was. The uniform had had been falling off his in the beginning of the year was not snug and fit almost tight around his stomach.

"Twins Naruto!" Kiba whispered shocked he looked at Gaara only to find the boy still ignoring them. Naruto nodded showing Kiba the ultra sound pictured again he smiled happily.

"A boy and a girl."

Kiba rubbed his forehead with his hand trying to calm the anger rinsing. God he wanted so badly to kill the Uchiha bastard.

"How the hell did this happen? I didn't think it was possible for the Uchiha to make babies. I figured his sperm was as cold as the rest of him."

Naruto looked stunned for a moment before he burst out laughing. Once again causing the whole room to look at them.

"Gaara's having a boy." Naruto then said quietly, glad that they'd snatched the table in the corner so not many people were around. Naruto couldn't help but glance over at the popular table though. Sasuke hadn't looked at him once in almost a month. Now he once again had Sakura hanging all over him. Apparently she'd gotten over the fact that he'd slapped her in front of the whole school.

Kiba noticed where Naruto's eyes had wondered and the sad looked that overtook his smile as he stared at the Uchiha. Naruto could deny it all he wanted but Kiba knew he wanted Sasuke around and wanted said raven haired to know about the babies, but Naruto thought he would take something from Sasuke if he did so and that Naruto wouldn't do.

"So you wanna do something this weekend. Maybe celebrate?" Kiba asked trying to bring Naruto back.

Naruto turned to him and smiled.

"Sure where do you wanna go?" He asked excited again.

"Well Hinata has something going on at home so she'll be gone a few days and she told me to go do something with you. I heard about this new club about an hour from here. My sister said she'd drive us while she's home for Christmas."

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the holiday. Of course! It was almost time for Christmas! How could he have forgotten? It was two weeks away!

"Okay, but no drinking Kiba."

"I know. My sister would kill me anyway. It's more of a concert club. You have to be picked to go in." Kiba replied, gaining a doubtful look from Naruto.

"And what makes you think we would get picked? A dog lover with tattoos on his cheeks and a pregnant boy? Eh?"

"It's worth a try." Kiba shrugged, but smiled.

"Think Gaara would want to come?" He then asked, glancing at the redhead who had finished his first lemon juice and was on his second.

"No, Gaara always goes somewhere every Friday and Saturday. He usually comes home Saturday night or Sunday morning." Naruto explained to Kiba who nodded.

"Guess it's just you and me Prego." He said and winced when Naruto punched his arm brutally.

Gaara looked around the lunch table with his juice in one hand, and a small while envelope in the other. He'd been craving something sour for a while now or that was what he'd told Naruto after they'd left the hospital a few days ago. He guessed Iruka had heard him, because this morning, after class, Iruka had handed him a pack of lemon juices. He truly hadn't known what to say.

In the beginning he'd misjudged Iruka was truly a teacher that cared for each of his students, and didn't hold anything back. How he's accepted his and Naruto's situations so well he'd never understand, but the teacher had promised to send some boxes to their apartment along with Naruto's favorite V8.

He paused in his drinking to search for a new song. The only songs he kept on this Ipod were songs Hebi sang and some with Haku. Today was still a good day minus the lack of people at their table. Hinata was having some family problems Gaara knew what they were but chose not to get into it. That was Kiba's business and said dog-lover still hadn't even told Naruto yet.

And Shikamaru was a phantom nowadays. They rarely ever saw him. The lazy boy was getting an ass pounding from all of his teachers. Temari had told him that if he didn't graduate this year then he'd never see their babies and she refused to merry him to. So Shikamaru was busy trying to finish three years worth of work in one. So far he was almost done with sophomore year.

Choji had gotten a bad case of food poisoning and was at home, lying sick in his bed. So that left just Naruto, Kiba and himself. He rubbed his stomach soothingly when he felt a rather hard kick. Tsunade said that as the months go by it was normal for the kicks to lessen as the baby ran out of room but for now Gaara loved each kick.

'_I always needed time on my ownI never thought I'd need you there when I cryAnd the days feel like years when I'm aloneAnd the bed where you lie is made up on your sideWhen you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now?'_

As the song can on and the words entered his ears. Gaara knew this was on of Neji's songs. He felt the baby kick again as his stomach did a flip. Quietly he stood walking toward the exit and into the hallway.

'_When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youWhen you're goneThe face I came to know is missing tooWhen you're goneThe words I need to hear to always get me throughThe day and make it okI miss you'_

Gaara's face remained emotionless as memories of the first day he'd ever met Neji filled his mind. All those years ago, when his brother had first started working there. It was right after his father had beaten him again and Temari had left Gaara with Kankuro. He remembered meeting Genma and Haku for the first time. Haku had only been coming to the club for a few days. Gaara remembered Haku's exact words when talking about the owner Zabuza.

"Under every mask in an expression. A face just waiting to be seen and a heart waiting to be healed."

He hadn't understood then but he understood now. Every person had a heart and no matter how hard they try to hide it everyone needs someone.

'_I've never felt this way beforeEverything that I do reminds me of youAnd the clothes you left, they lie on the floorAnd they smell just like you, I love the things that you do'_

He remembered watching as two kids had walked out on stage, both around his age. Sasuke and Neji had been the same back then too. The crowd had boo-ed, saying that they wanted a real band. But as soon as those two kids opened there mouth everyone shut up.

Gaara had blushed for the first time in his life that day. The day Neji's eyes met his and the stony boy had smiled. He knew from then on that it was over and Neji had him.

'_When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youAnd when you're goneThe face I came to know is missing tooAnd when you're goneThe words I need to hear to always get me throughThe day and make it okI miss youWe were made for each otherOut here foreverI know we were, yeah'_

The only sound in the empty hall was the sound of his feet as they echoed with each step. He clutched the small envelope tight as he stopped in front of a locker. Neji may had ditched him, hell Neji may even hate him, but Gaara knew that if he still cried then he still had a chance.

He had never been the one to let things go easily and who said a few words were going to stop him from creating a family for his son? Life wasn't easy, he had learned that the hard way, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let his child go through what he had.

Without changing his expression, Gaara lifted the paper to the crack in the side of the locker and pushed it in. A just as silently as he'd come he turned and walked away the last words of the song ringing in his ears.

'_And all I ever wanted was for you to knowEverything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soulI can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeahWhen you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youAnd when you're goneThe face I came to know is missing tooAnd when you're goneAll the words I need to hear will always get me throughThe day and make it okI miss you…'_

Man another chapter comes to an end. I know you guy's hate that I'm doing more of everyone else's story and not more SasuNaru, but I promise it's coming really soon. I hope you guys liked this one now that you guys know the sex I need names! A boy and a girl and Temari and Gaara's baby Names. Temari is also having twins.

Their sex I don't know. Also I don't own the song its When Your Gone- by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks a million too RobbXmonXlover's my wonderfully fast beta!

**Beta Note:** Now, be nice and review! She's writing this story for you, so be nice and give some response! :D Review, or you'll regret it *evil smirk*


	19. Chapter 19

Yay another chapter complete, life is my excuse for being like two years late lol

Warning- may contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

Naruto yawned as he left the bathroom shaking his hands dry as he began making his way back to class. He wished he was still in lunch but alas school went on. Gaara had skipped the rest of the day. All the redhead had text'd him was to get his homework and tell the teachers he'd gone home sick.

He sighed wondering what had caused Gaara to leave so abruptly, right now they where in the middle of Fifth period and Iruka was waiting for him to get back. He smiled as he rounded the corner thinking that art was next and he'd get to paint all he wanted. But as soon as he rounded the hall he froze.

He stared at the boy who seemingly hadn't recognized he was there. Neji Hyuuga sat on the hall floor his knees drawn up with his elbow resting on his knee his head in his hand and he stared at a picture of something.

His eyes were red as if though at any moment he'd burst into tears. Naruto cursed to himself, why today, why this hallway? Naruto sighed walking forward to stand beside the brunette.

Neji didn't move at all as if he didn't even register a person was there. Silently Naruto slide down the lockers as best he could to sit beside the boy, he knew he'd regret this later and something told him he'd never get up off this floor without help.

Naruto remained silent as he glance from the window opposite them to the Hyuuga. Why was he helping this person? Neji had never been nice to him, so why?

He glanced again at the thing Neji was holding, and in that instant everything made since. He sighed again really not wanting to have to deal with this drama.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Naruto said startling the Hyuuga out of his thoughts. Neji turned to look at him.

"Who?" He asked lamely, Naruto could only stare at the boys surprised expression.

"Your son of course." Neji eyes widened and for a second the Hyuuga glared at him.

"What son, I'm know ones father." The Hyuuga stated harshly, Naruto looked out the window his expression some what understanding. But if Neji really believed that he wouldn't be sitting in the middle of a school hallway looking like he were about to cry.

"Is that what you tell yourself every night just so you don't have to feel guilty over leaving him?" Naruto asked calmly, for a moment Neji truly looked like he were about to punch the blonde.

"You don't understand anything! You don't know what my families like or everything I'd loose. And for what? For someone who probably doesn't even love me as much as I love him? Gaara only wants my money."

"Bullshit!" Naruto yelled, if he could have he would have stood in anger.

"I've seen Gaara cry over you! What are you anyway huh another rich guy who knocks someone up then runs from reasonability? I was there when he had the ultrasound, ask Iruka-sensei cause he was there too I've never seen someone cry or be in as much pain as he was because you weren't there!"

Neji was silent for a moment. Staring at the panting blonde before he looked away face once again a mask.

"Did…Did the doctors say they were healthy? Gaara and the baby?" Neji asked hesitantly. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Yea she said they were ok. Gaara just needs to eat more, and take his meds, less stress, but he's fine." Neji stared at him searching his face for any hint of a lie. Finding none he turned to look at his son again.

"If I leave I'll have nothing. My inheritance, my name… Gaara won't want some poor asshole."

Naruto stared at the man in surprise before he laughed.

"Do you really think Gaara is that shallow, he's punch you if he heard you say that." To put the icing on the cake Neji laughed. Naruto had never heard Neji laugh or smile but looking at him now Naruto could see why Gaara loved him so much.

"The choice is up to you Hyuuga but just know Gaara is a good person if you just look, if you wait too much longer he might be taken away…" Neji didn't reply and they both fell silent. Neji waited and waited for Naruto to get up but when he looked at the blonde Naruto was red.

"Um… Could you maybe… Help me up?" He said blushing. Neji sighed before getting up. To Naruto's shock Neji offered his hand.

As soon as he was on his feet he heard Neji suck in a breath.

"YOUR!" He began before Naruto covered his mouth.

"SHH! God what is it with all you idiots being loud today, a Hyuuga out of character the world must be coming to an end." He hissed pulling his jacket back over to hide his swollen stomach. In one instant Neji switched back to being an ass.

"Your pregnant!" He whispered harshly, Naruto looked down.

"P-Please don't tell anyone. " He said softly. Neji was silent for a moment.

"Who's is it?" He asked honestly just curious,

"Is it Sasuk-"

"NO! No its not so please Hyuuga I'm begging you don't tell Sasuke about this."

Neji's expression flashed for a moment before his expression went emotionless.

"OK I wont say anything if you don't say anything about what happened here. I have a rep to protect." Naruto sighed in relief to relieved to feel offended.

"Deal. But really Neji… Gaara needs you." With that Naruto turned and walked back to class.

Word was all over the school Thursday morning that something big was going down in the world of the popular crowd. The Sasuke fan club had lost a member, the second in command.

Word spread like wild fire that Ino had been kicked out of the club for talking to one of those at the bottom of the social latter. Sakura was acting like her friend had died. Ino was taking it well everyone treated her like she was dirt pushing her down in the hall and stealing things out of her desk in the morning classes.

Yet she held her head up high and ignored them picking herself up each time she fell. She'd even smiled and said hi to Naruto this morning which was shocking. Naruto felt sorry for her but couldn't say anything in her defense. Tsunade had told him to tread lightly, he couldn't afford a fight. The less attention on him right now the better.

Sasuke seemed to ignore everything, he didn't care what happened to one of the girls who seemingly had loved him, Naruto couldn't decide weather or not he was relieved or angry that Sasuke wasn't helping her out.

From the info Kiba had collected in homeroom she was talking and texting someone on her phone someone she'd been secretly talking to for a while. But one of the girls in her crowd of preps had taken her phone and read through her messages. She was talking to an upperclassman two years older. Naruto wanted to shake the boys hand.

When the lunch bell rang he snagged the table off in the corner again far away from prying ears so he could talk to Kiba about what to get people for Christmas. It was hard to believe that half the school year was almost over. That his life had changed so much in the last few months.

He was almost done with his food when everyone joined him. Gaara was still drinking the lemon stuff Iruka had given him they where well supplied. Last night he had called to check on Choji and after an hour conversation with Choji's dad asking Naruto to come and work for him he'd finally leaned that Choji would be coming to school today so that made four to their table. But the big boy was late.

Naruto glanced at Ino who was sitting alone in a corner, Sakura and the rest of that group were sitting with Sasuke and Neji at the popular table. A few kids threw food at the blonde and Sakura laughed with them.

Kiba sensed the tension coming from Naruto as the boy kept looking at Ino. Naruto knew what it was like to be the center of that and it hurt to see Ino have to go through that alone. Before Kiba could stop him Naruto stood, but he didn't even make it out of his seat before the cafeteria door was thrown open. Everyone fell silent as two boys walked in both looked pissed.

Both Naruto and Kiba stared in surprise as Shikamaru and Choji walked over to the popular tables. A football player who's name Naruto didn't know stood up and blocked their way.

"And just where do you think your going fatso?" He sneered he didn't even notice that Shikamaru had kept walking making his way silently to Ino's table. Choji's head lowed covering his eyes.

"Did you hear me fatty, you aren't going any where near that whore." Before anyone could blink the football player was on the ground knocked out. Three more stood behind him and like the first each fell once Choji punched them.

"I'm not fat! And Ino isn't a whore like the rest of you lowlifes." The blonde boy yelled, his eyes daring anyone else to say something. Everyone was silent as they stared in shock. Know one had ever seen Choji like this.

Shikamaru made Ino stand up the lazy boy took his hoodie off and wrapped it around the girl before walking her to Choji.

As soon as he was in reach everyone watched as she through herself into the big boys arms and cried. Choji just held her close.

"If anyone ever does anything else to Ino I'll hunt you down and ear your guts."

Shikamaru chuckled shaking his head at his friends words before the three began walking toward the table in the corner.

Naruto and Kiba sat with dropped jaws as Choji and Shikamaru took the empty seats, Ino sat beside them and cried silently.

"Are you ok Ino-chan?" Choji asked softly rubbing the girls back. Ino nodded.

"Why?" She asked looking up at the two with confused eyes.

"After everything I've done to you two why would you still help me?" She ask another sob leaving her lips. To everyone's surprise both smiled.

"Because we're Ino-shika-cho and we'll be friends till the end." Choji said repeating something they use to say as kids. Naruto looked at them in confusion before smiling. Another addition to the group of outcasts. Without thinking about it Narutos eyes wondered over to the popular table, and for the first time in weeks, Sasuke Uchiha was looking at him.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling in his bedroom, the expression on his face clearly said that he was confused. Naruto was different. Naruto looked different, the blonde had put on weight and it all seemed to be around his waist.

For the last few weeks he'd tried everything to ignore his heart. It was torture to not see Naruto's smile everyday, in his head he'd tried to make himself believe that Naruto was gone. But during the drama in the lunchroom today he'd watched as Naruto had been about to get in the middle of it. He'd been about to stand when Neji had jumped up first. Sasuke had glanced to see if Gaara had made a move but he hadn't, the redhead was sitting, looking bored.

That's when Sasuke had begun to notice that Neji was beginning to take his place. Usually when someone brought up Gaara, Neji got pissed, but now he was doing the same when even someone said something about the blonde. It pissed Sasuke off more then anything.

Sasukes look of confusing turned into a glare when he heard his door open.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He hissed sitting up to stare at the older raven. Itachi had just gotten off work. It was late and the older man looked tired.

"Did you eat dinner?" Itachi asked emotionlessly Sasuke stared at the man in surprise.

"No, Why?" He asked, Itachi did this rarely but usually it meant that the older man wanted to talk.

"Want to see what the cooks left?"

Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment with narrowed eyes before he nodded. He got off the bed and followed Itachi too the kitchen, he watched as Itachi chuckled a little as un seen memories drifted into his mind.

"Cook use to hate for anyone to come into her kitchen, even Dad when he was still alive."

Sasuke remained silent as his brother opened the fridge and pulled out a few plastic bowls with lids and brought them to the microwave.

"Dad never would have gone into the kitchen anyways." Sasuke finally said walking to the cabinet to get two plates. He paused, thinking that to everyone else in the world this was how family was suppose to act. But Sasuke knew better, he knew that deep down Itachi hated him.

"How has school been?" Itachi asked as the microwave beeped and the older raven pulled out the bowl of chicken and rice, one of Itachi's favorites.

" I saw your report card in the mail."

"It was all A's again, if you know what my grades are then why bother asking?" Sasuke said coldly, he still hadn't forgiven this person for ripping his heart out.

"I want to know how everything else is going." Itachi stated as he ate. Sasuke remained silent, while inside he was seething.

"If your talking about Naruto, I haven't talked to him at all, and I do still love him."

Itachi's mask slipped for a moment and anger flicked across his face, but just as quickly as it'd come it was gone.

"I see… Sasuke why do you love that boy? You could have anyone else in the world, why does it have to be him?" Sasukes eyes widened in shock and he almost choked on his chicken. This was the first time Itachi had asked.

"I love him because Naruto is my Sun, and I'm a Moon, The moon is pulled to and revals around the sun."

"But even the moon has to stay at a certain distances or it will be burned by the sun." Sasuke glared at the raven.

"Is that why you don't want me around him? Because you think he'll hurt me?!"

Itachi remained silent, Sasukes face went red. He threw his bowl in the sink not bothering to look at it as he glared at his brother.

"I fucking hate you. Your whole life revolves around making me miserable, your even going so far as sending me to a different country to get me away from him. Well forget it I won't go, not with that snake, not with anyone. And one day Itachi when I own my own company and have my own money, I'm going to get Naruto we're going to be together and their wont be a damn thing you can-" SLAP!

Sasuke's eyes widened as pain shot through his cheek, it stung more then Gaara's punch had. Sasuke turned his head slowly to see Itachi glaring death at him.

"How many times are we going to have to go threw this Sasuke?! How long until you understand. Uzumaki isn't worth it, all he'll bring you is pain!"

"Shut up! Naruto is the best thing that will ever happen to me, I don't get why you want to keep me unhappy, and I'm not going to stand hear and let you talk trash about him." Sasuke yelled furious Itachi looked about ready to punch him.

"You'd choose him over me? Over family, I'm all you have left Sasuke if I let you have that choice to give everything up to leave right now and never come back…"

"I will always choose Naruto." Sasuke almost took his words back when he saw raw emotion on Itachi's face, Pain and sadness, but it was gone within seconds. Without warning Itachi punched him and that's when it began, Sasuke punched him back. After that it was a blurr both trading punches. It pissed Sasuke off that never once did Itachi fall on the ground while every punch that landed on him caused him to hit the ground hard.

Sasuke tasted blood and he hurt all over, by the time both had cooled down, rice was all over the floor but neither cared.

"Get out…" Itachi said after a moment of silence, Sasuke froze and looked up staring at his brother in shock.

"Wha?"

"I said get. Out. You think it's so fucking easy to just start from the beginning? You want to know how fucked up the world is then fine leave, go to him, but you'll see…"

Sasuke spat blood.

"I'm letting you go Sasuke, but if you ever come back, you'll do as I say and go over seas."

Sasuke felt numb, Was this really happening? Was Itachi really letting him go to Naruto?

"Itachi I-" He began but Itachi silenced him.

"You are know longer an Uchiha, I want all your credit cards, your car keys, you can have your clothes, and your savings but from hear on out your dead to me." Itachi's words were harsh but Sasuke didn't care all he could think about was seeing Naruto, holding Naruto. He gave Itachi all that he had in his pockets.

"Leave." Was all that Itachi said before he walked out, never looking back. As soon as Itachi was out of sight Sasuke tore up the stares pulling out two duffle bags and empting his dresser he put everything else he thought he'd need on top of it.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone quickly dialing Neji's Number, he called three time's each time he got a busy signal. Sliding the phone in his pocket he slipped the bags on his shoulder before grabbing everything he'd need for school before walking out. He didn't slam the door like he'd imagined so many times in his dreams.

It was cold, he shivered thankful that he'd remembered to get his jacket. It seemed too quiet as he left his estate making his way toward the highway, he smiled. Shortly he'd be with Naruto. As soon as Sasuke saw him he was going to apologize and confess everything. Naruto would forgive him and they'd be together forever.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed the man staring at him from the balcony with sad eyes.

"Be careful little brother…" The dark man whispered before he turned to make a call.

Naruto yawned for ninth time that night. It was almost three AM and he was still up working on the last of his study guides, finals were coming up soon. It was hard but he'd promised Iruka that he'd at least try to get all A's.

Naruto stood stretching for a moment, his back was killing him. He closed his book and made his way toward the light switch, flipping it off he walked toward the bed where Gaara had been doing the same thing. The redhead looked up surprised.

"Done?" He asked, Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head,

"No. Tired." Gaara nodded, closing his book also. Both settled in like they did every night, but some how tonight just felt different, but both ignored it choosing to drift off into the silence.

Naruto jerked awake at the sound of the door. He was getting really tired of people showing up at the most unholy hours and banging on his door. What did they invent phones for anyway? He turned to see that Gaara was awake as well. Naruto sighed rolling over and pulling the covers off.

He groaned at the feeling of cold air hitting his bare feet, he really had to get a new house maybe he'd take to Jiraiya this weekend about it, the man had called him yesterday wanting to meat with his anyways. He shuttered as a cold shiver ran down his back, he hated that place, the place where they gave away forgotten children to parents who didn't love them.

He paused at the door. The banging had stopped and it was silent. Gaara jumped up from the bed and ran to stand beside him.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as Gaara walked past him. Gaara put his ear to the door and listened for a moment. There was silence for what seemed like forever before Gaara suddenly jerked his head away from the door ripping the locks off to pull it open. As soon as the door opened Naruto gasped.

There was a body laying in front of their apartment, it was too dark to tell who it was but who ever it was groaned in pain.

Gaara bent down slowly he checked the boy over looking for any serious wounds.

"Neji what happened?" Gaara whispered, once he knew no ambulance would be necessary. The redhead could smell alcohol strongly on the Hyuuga.

Neji stared at the redhead, his eyes unfocused.

"I couldn't do it… not now." The Hyuuga said softly struggling to sit up wincing as his back touched the wall. Gaara sat in front of him his expression emotionless.

"Do what?"

"I-I told my uncle that I was going to be a father." Neji's eyes stared at the ground while Gaara's widened in surprise.

"At first he thought I was joking, I've never disobeyed him before. But once he saw I was being serious he beat the shit out of me and tossed me out." Neji's eyes finally came up, Gaara saw hurt and sadness in those light eyes, but he also saw love and determination. Emotions Gaara only saw when the Hyuuga was on stage or the far away night that he'd given all of himself to the boy.

"I love you Gaara, and I'm sorry I lied about everything. I do want to be with you and I want us to raise our son together. I'll quiet school and get a job, I'll do whatever you want, but please don't tell me it's too late…"

Gaara stared at him his expression completely unguarded, the redhead had tears streaking down his face, his bottom lip trembling as if at any moment he were going to burst into sobs. Slowly Gaara took Neji's hand and brought it to his semi-flat stomach.

"He's telling me to give you a chance…" Neji's eyes bulged and all the air seemed to have left his lungs as he felt the baby kick furiously at his hand, he stared at it before smiling up at Gaara.

Neji hugged him then and for a moment Naruto felt like he should leave, like he was in someone else's house and invading their privacy. He knew he and Sasuke could never be like that, Sasuke wasn't that type of person, Sasuke was going somewhere. Naruto would make sure that Sasuke never discovered the secret he hid under his skin.

Sasuke glared at the man who stared down at him. The mans dark gray eye filled with amusement.

"Will you let me stay here or not?" Sasuke shivered. He'd been walking for hours and everything was frozen. It had started snowing harder after about an hour. Kakashi smiled his eyes turning up into U's.

"If you had called I would have come to pick you up." The gray hair man said stepping aside to let the raven in. As soon as sasuke walked in his eyes softened, everything was exactly as he remembered it as a child before he went to live with Itachi.

He sat his duffle bags down on he ground by the couch, before turning to the man.

"Itachi and I got into a fight and he kicked me out." Kakashi seemed surprised for a moment before he smiled.

"What was the fight about?" He asked his voice sounding as if he already knew, Sasuke glared at him.

"I want to be with the person I love and he refuses to allow it, I don't think he even cares that I'm gay he just doesn't like the boy.

"Hmm. It is weird that Itachi would take it to this level." Sasuke stared at him.

"Your not going to try and tell me that Itachi's right are you?"

Kakashi smiled,

"No not on this one, Naruto is a lovely boy." Sasuke blushed as the man he hadn't talked to in years guessed his love interest.

""H-How did you guess?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke I'm your god father it's my duty to know what's going on with you…and it's only obvious when you stared at him constantly. Sasuke pale skin turned red.

"Anyways this is a conversation for tomorrow, its three in the morning, your bedroom is still back there, go get some sleep."

Sasuke hesitated before nodding silently be began to climb the stared, kakashi stared after him his eyes full of worry.

When sasuke disappeared up the steps the gray haired man sighed, Sasuke was in for it now, if what he'd seen and heard was true that Sasuke happy ending wasn't going to go as the raven planned.

Hey guys whoo finally it's the beginning of more drama sorry it took so long for this chapter, but you guy's can probably guess what'll be coming up in the next few chapters. I'm happy and excited to see so many reviews and thank you so much for all of the names you guys offered. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning- may contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Declaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto.

"talking"

'_thoughts/messages'_

'_Other'_

**Contains lemon!**

_Naruto let the hot water pour over his body. The feeling gently relaxing all of his muscles until he felt like he were in a dream. He brought his hand up to touch his surprisingly flat stomach, somehow this discovery didn't shock him. He kept his eyes closed letting the water wash away all his troubles._

_As he continued to relax he swore he felt hands on his waist, but still his eyes remained closed as he tilted his head to the side, moaning as a soft pressure nipped at the smooth flesh of his shoulder. The hands on his waist moved upward to his sides, causing him to shiver and bite his plump bottom lip. He could feel warm lips on his neck now, sucking and biting, and all he could do was move his head to give the person more room._

_The hands moved from his side on up to slide across his already hard nipple. He moaned again arching back on the person, as his dick began to harden. As the person leaned into his body he felt an extremely hard member touch his back thigh. He groaned opening his eyes slightly to stare at a white tiled wall._

_This wasn't his bathroom shower. These were the showers in the locker room at school. He wondered momentarily how he'd gotten here and who the hell the person causing his body to shutter so hard was, but he was soon ripped out of his thoughts when the person bite harshly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder leaving an angry mark. Naruto sighed in pleasure wondering momentarily if this bite mark would leave a scar like the last one._

_He could feel the man behind him slip one of his hands down to the blondes hard member grasping it gently, Naruto cried out as fire shot through his body when the man began to jerk him off._

"_G-God sooo Good!" He moaned bringing one of his own hands up to rub his other nipple. Naruto shuttered as the man behind him ground his member harder into his ass. The blonde gasped in ecstasy as he discovered that his person, who ever it was, was huge. The sensation of that persons erection against his ass made him throb in want._

_Forget foreplay he wanted that dick inside of him, and he wanted it now. He jerked his hips back feeling the hard erection stretch his hole, but the person behind him was having none of that, he pulled his hips back letting go of Naruto's erection._

"_More!" He groaned cursing out loud at the persons torture, pre cum leaking from the blondes swollen head._

"_Please…!"_

_He felt himself being pushed roughly against the shower wall both hands out against the wall to steady himself, he felt his hips roughly pulled back by demanding hands loving how the sensation made him even harder. He blushed just imagining how much of a whore he must look right now with his ass out for all the world to see._

_He moaned again as he felt the head of the persons cock rub his ass teasingly. He growled wanting the whole thing inside him but the firm grip on his waist stopped his movements as the person enjoyed his torments._

_He could feel the teeth on his shoulder nibbling again and it was driving him insane, all he knew was that he wanted those teeth to bite hard and the dick teasing his hole to pound into him._

_He heard a low hiss leave his lips as the person shoved the head in using the water from the shower as the only lubricant, and nothing else before pulling out. Fire coursed through his veins and his stomach curled as the man did it again once more._

"_P-Please nngh!" He moaned. How had his body gotten so horny? He wasn't gay the only person who could make him feel like this was- The body behind his chuckled. The sound was deep and sexy, but one of a kind._

"_Sasu…ke- AH!" He screamed feeling Sasuke whole length push into him at once. His ass engulfed it with mind numbing pleasure._

"_Ah- fuck- so good!" He yelled, once Sasuke was completely to the hilt. Without waiting Sasuke began to move his hips moving in fast jerks slamming him into the wall harshly._

_Naruto pressing himself against it, panting as pre cum smeared across the tiles. Sasuke was pounding into him so hard his teeth rattled, but he didn't care all he could make out was._

"_More! Deeper! FUCK!" The hands around his waist tightened probably leaving bruises but he could care less. Sasuke jerked his hips back causing the raven to move even deeper inside of him hitting that spot that made him see stars. Naruto screamed pressing his forehead against the cool wall. His legs felt like they were about to give out and the tight feeling in his gut told him he was about to come._

"_AH! Yea so fucking good ha! Fuck me Sasuke!" He groaned, hearing Sasuke moan behind him. What the fuck was happening? _

_He groaned feeling himself press back against Sasuke harshly at that moment the raven thrust forward hitting his prostate roughly, they both screamed in release. Come slashing against the shower wall washing away instantly._

_Sasuke's head rested on the back of his shoulder as they both panted._

"_Dobe I lov- BEEP BEEP!" _

The moment Naruto jerked awake he regretted it. He was laying alone in his cold bed, his underwear wet and sticky. He thanked kami that Gaara hadn't been sleeping beside him during that one. It definitely would have been awkward. It had been awhile since he had a dream like that about Sasuke. He glared at his alarm clock for waking him up.

He stood shivering as cold air swept across his swollen stomach causing a baby to kick energetically. He scurried to the bathroom quickly peeling off his soiled boxers before slipping into a warm shower. By the time he was done the bathroom had heated up a bit warm enough for him to brush his teeth and dry off before having to get dressed.

He had to ask Gaara if he and Neji were going to school which they probably wouldn't because of all the drama that had happened last night, they really had to do something now with one more person living in the tiny one person apartment. Naruto opened the door smiling at the sight of Gaara and Neji curled up together on the tiny couch bed Kiba usually slept on.

Silently he slipped past them to make himself a bowl of cereal. He wasn't going to school today. Jiraiya had called him down to the agency to talk about something. It must be really important or the old perv wouldn't be making him come all the way down to that hell hole.

"Naruto?" Gaaras sleepy rough voice asked as the redhead looked up from where his head had been on Neji's chest the brunette winced in pain but the redhead ignored him.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing I'm going to the Child services place to talk to my Social Worker he says he has something important too talk to me about so I'm skipping school it looks like it's going to snow all day are you and Neji going?" He asked watching as the redhead sat himself up and walked over to the table leaving Neji to sleep.

"No I think I'm going to make an appointment for Neji, he got hit pretty hard around his ribs so I want to have those checked out, cracked ribs are nothing to joke about." Naruto nodded, he had no idea what cracked ribs felt like but he had enough broken bones in his life to get the idea, and he had a feeling Gaara had too.

"Ok I already talked to Kiba last night about it so he knows that I won't be coming to school and I guess I'll see you guys later.

Naruto stood putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys. Gaara watched him, Trying not to laugh as Naruto struggled to get his shoes on.

"Stupid belly." He mumbles once he finally got them on.

"Bye Gaara. Neji" He said before walking out the front door.

Naruto froze once he made it to the bottom of the steps and saw a familiar brown truck waiting for him. Happily he walked over and opened the door.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" He yelled glad to see his teacher so early in the morning. Iruka jumped at the sudden outburst but turned to smile at the blonde.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Sensei we're not going to school today sorry I didn't call." Naruto said looking at the ground.

"I know Jiraiya called me and asked if I'd come with you. Why isn't Gaara coming to school?" He asked clearly looking worried. Naruto smiled.

"Neji came over last night, he told his family and they kicked him out, he got beat up so Gaaras taking him to the Hospital." Naruto answered smirking when he saw the shock on his teachers face.

"Neji Hyuuga?! _NEJI Hyuuga _is the father?!" He yelled sounding breathless, Naruto nodded.

"Yup it took forever for the prick to pull his head out of his ass and see that Gaara really loved him."

Iruka set back defeated. What the hell was the world coming to when children were having children? He looked back at the smiling blonde.

"Well don't just stand in the cold get in we have to go." Naruto nodded struggling for a moment before he pulled himself up into the seat putting his seatbelt on, shifting uncomfortably as it rubbed his stomach.

Naruto stared out the window as Iruka drove toward the devils den. The blondes fist clinching as memories of his time spent in that place flashed in his mind. He'd been worried ever since Jiraiya had called him. The white haired man knew how much he hated that place that's why he went out of his way to make house calls for Narutos case.

He only looked away when he heard Iruka clear his throat he turned to find the man glancing at him worriedly. He gave a small smile which the teacher returned.

"So Naruto what are your plans for Christmas this year?" He suddenly asked. Narutos eyes widened. Was it that time of year already?

"I don't really know, Kiba's mom doesn't like me but his sister sometimes has me over but usually Kiba comes over and brings leftovers and we just play around." Naruto suddenly smiled sadly when he thought about how much would change after the babies were born.

No more school, no more just hanging out someplace, he knew that when he decided to raise these babies that he'd given up his childhood. Naruto blinked when he realized there were unshed tears in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. But he knew Iruka had seen them the teacher seemed to relax slightly.

"Gaara invited me to his sisters but Shikamaru plans on asking Temari the big one and I don't think that involves me so who knows." Naruto laughed when he noticed Iruka's shocked expression as they pulled into the parking lot of the place Naruto hated.

A fifteen minute ride by car would have been a two hour bus ride, glancing at the clock on the dash Naruto noticed that they still had time to talk before walking into hell.

"I'll be eating alone again this year too." Iruka said staring at the steering wheel for a moment before looking up to meet confused blue eyes.

"I lost my parents when I was just a little younger then you are now."

Narutos eyes widened at this new information, Iruka was an orphan? For an orphan it was rare to escape the stereo types an break the line of what was meant for you. Iruka had done well, he was a respectable teacher where orphans like himself either ended up in jail or pregnant, prostituted and druggies are more likely.

"What about Kakashi?" The blonde smiled when Iruka turned crimson and began stuttering.

"K-Kakashi and I aren't like that!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"It's so obvious that you like him and he likes you." Iruka seemed to pout for a moment before he focus on something in front of them.

"How about you and Kakashi come to my house for Christmas dinner?" He asked not looking up to meet Narutos surprised face. Naruto noticed that the brunette was blushing which meant that, that had taken a lot for the teacher to ask.

"Really?" He asked not ready to believe that this kind man actually cared about him. Iruka nodded, before Naruto could stop himself he leaned forward and hugged the man.

"I'd love to Iruka!" Iruka hesitated for a moment and hugged the pregnant teen back, Naruto pulled back when he heard the man sigh.

"Naruto there's something important I want to talk to you about…" Iruka watched in worry as the blonde seemed to tense.

"What is it?" His voice suddenly small like a child's.

"First off I want you to know that I'm the one who set up this meeting today with Mr. Jiraiya."

"Why!?" Naruto yelled, fear and hurt in his eyes. Iruka sat back stunned wondering what could have caused this reaction out of the teen. What was it about this place that had Naruto hating in so much?

"Did I do something wrong? Did you report me?!"

"No, no, no, Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka asked worried as he watched the boy wrap his arms protectively around his middle.

"I hate this place! I hate every time I come here, everyone treats me like I'm a monster, I'm so scared that someone will tell social services about me an they'll take my babies!" A sob tore from Narutos lips as tears streaked his face, Iruka leaned forward an hugged him tightly.

"Naruto we would never let that happen." He whispered comfortingly, Naruto sniffed.

"Promise?" He asked looking at the man for any hint of a lie. Iruka smiled.

"Naruto I made this appointment to talk about your future…." Iruka looked like he was struggling to say something before finally he spoke.

"I'm going to leave the choice up to you, but I would love it if you'd allow me to become a part of your family."

Naruto's smile was so wide it would have broken any other face.

"You already are family."

A since of dread washed over Naruto as he walked through the halls of Konoha Children's Center. He kept his orange hoodie loose as to not give away his swollen stomach, but to his relief both children and adults passed him without a glance, maybe it was because Iruka was with him but whatever the reason he loved it.

He took a deep breath when finally they made it to the pervy sages office. Naruto let Iruka open the door watching as the older man stood with a smile that instantly fell when he saw Naruto's red puffy eyes and pale face.

"Naruto what happed?" The white haired man asked rushing to his side practically shoving Iruka out of the way to make Naruto set in a chair. He swiftly pulled a water bottle out of thin air and handed it to him. Iruka found himself smiling while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Stop shoving old man I'm fine!" The blonde yelled annoyed but took a drink form the water bottle anyway. Jiraiya looked at Iruka questioningly.

"When I told Naruto about the meeting he got rather emotional." Iruka said softly earning a glare from said blonde. Jiraiya suddenly laughed,

"Mood swings already?" To quick for the old man to dodge Naruto turned and kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up!"

"Down to business." Jiraiya said after things had calmed down. Naruto knew the old perv was only trying to cheer him up and it always worked. The man always knew what to say and do to get his mind off this place, this office with its strange smell of booze and candy had been his safe haven from the other kids and teachers.

He remembered spending hours in this place drawing on the back of Jiraiya's case files. Even though the papers had been important the old man was always more impressed by his drawings, he even had some still hanging on his walls. Naruto smiled this office with it's white stained walls and smelly carpet had been the place to open his heart to art, and this old man was his inspiration.

"Naruto pay attention!" Naruto turned to glare at the white haired man who had interrupted his moment.

"What?!" He yelled back earning a disapproving look from Iruka. Jiraiya sighed.

"You agreed to take your fathers money right?" The old man asked. Naruto nodded frowning still not liking the idea but knowing he had to.

" You are still under age therefore I cannot give you full access to it. So I'm setting up a weekly allowance of say….25,000?"

"Twenty five grand!" Iruka's brown eyes bulged, the poor man looked like he was going to pass out.

"He Just said twenty five grand a month right!?" Iruka looked at Naruto only to find the boy yawning.

"A week." Jiraiya said writing on his papers.

"As long as I can take care of my babies and the house expenses then that's fine. Gaara will be living with me but I don't know if Neji will except my help but just in case…" Naruto said looking tired.

Iruka was speechless, but a moment later looked down at the floor in disappointment. He had hoped that Naruto and Gaara would come and live with him, but of course they would want a spacious house not going from one cramped apartment to the next.

"Iruka will be moving with us of course." Naruto said matter of factly, smiling at the man.

Jiraiya nodded never looking up from his papers.

"That's right. You can't be trusted with this amount of money and a house at your young age and I've already filed the adoption papers…." Iruka stiffened at the mans words, he hadn't told Naruto that part yet! Iruka watched as the smile on Naruto's face was replaced with shock.

"Adopt?" Naruto asked confused. Jiraiya looked at Iruka,

"I thought you told him?"

Naruto stared at the ground.

"So when you said you wanted to be a part of my family you meant you wanted to adopt me?" The blond asked. Iruka nodded searching Naruto's expression, he hadn't told Naruto about the adoption hoping to wait till Christmas but it was now or never.

"Naruto I know it's a little soon and we still don't know each other well but I had always planned on adopting, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age I would really like it if you would agree to be my son."

After a moment of silence both men stared in surprise as the boy started crying.

"B-B-B-But Iruka your to young to be a grandpa!" As he said this Naruto had stood and hugged the taller man, Iruka just laughed rubbing the boys wild hair and hugging him tight.

"Is that an ok kid!" Jiraiya asked, Naruto only nodded.

Now before you get pissy you'll see Sasuke in the next chapter!

Well another one down! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me this long I plan on finishing this soooon! Maybe lol Anyways sorry if there are mistakes which I know that there are feel free to say what they are but I do know that they are there and I will fix them later. Oh btw I'm still trying to think of names! So leave an idea.

And I was informed that on chapter 4 I forget the disclaimers! I do not own Naruto or any of the songs posted

Thanx ya 3


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING- Yaoi and Mpreg don't like don't read!

DECLAIMER- I don't own Naruto wish I did though.

"talking"

'thoughts/phone talk'

Dreams/ flashbacks

I'm sorry it took so long please enjopy next one will be up sooner!

Sasuke was pissed, beyond pissed. He had gone to school this morning with a plan, a plan to tell Naruto he loved him in front of the whole damn school and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But did he get to do any of that? No! because everyone was fucking missing!

The only people who had been there were that fat kid Choji, Nejis cousin Hinata, and that Kiba kid. Not even fucking Neji had shown up, which unnerved him. Neji had been acting weird the last few days being unusually protective of HIS Naruto. Sasuke frowned, There was no way Neji would go after Naruto, he had a thing for that creepy kid Gaara, Why someone like the Hyuuga liked that redhead he'd never know.

As soon as school had let out the Uchiha had begun walking toward Narutos apartment wishing he had a thicker jacket and boots he hadn't planned on this so he hadn't dressed for it wearing a pair of dark jeans and a snug black shirt that hugged his body just right with a red and white zip hoodie no where near anything suited for almost a foot of fucking snow.

'Fuck it's cold.'

He thought to himself shivering. The snow had been going strong all day, he thanked Kami tomorrow was Saturday. He shoved his pale cold hands it his pockets trying to keep moving fast enough to stay warm. He pulled out his cell trying Neji again but the phone just went straight to voice mail.

He was getting angrier by the minute, what if Neji really was trying to get with Naruto? What other reason would he have for trying to protect him, Neji hated Naruto.

'Maybe he wants to get with Naruto to get to Gaara?'

Sasuke shook his head, Neji wouldn't stoop so low to get revenge on Gaara, the Hyuuga really did love the kid even if he denied it. Sasuke forced himself to stop thinking letting the feeling in his stomach lead him toward the blonde's apartment.

Once Narutos apartment building was in view, the raven began walking faster taking the steps two at a time. Sighing in relief when he stepped in front of the blondes door. He dusted himself off feeling slightly giddy, before bringing his hand up to knock.

Sasuke froze as a long muffled moan reached his ears. His heart beat faster as almost immediately a loud curse followed and it was definitely Neji's voice. Pictures of Neji on top of his Naruto filled his mind, Naruto withering in ecstasy for Neji instead of him. The blondes cheeks red and sweat coating his small sexy body as Neji nibbled on his ear. Sasuke saw red.

Without a thought he stepped back before quickly throwing a kick out perfectly succeeding in breaking the door open. He walked in slowly before freezing at the sight of a half naked Neji, the other half hidden by the couch.

"Sasuke what the fuc-" Neji began only to find himself on the floor a moment later, his lip bleeding from where Sasuke had punched him. Sasuke panted watching as Neji ignored his lip and seemed to wither in pain wrapping his arms around his ribs, it was then that Sasuke noticed they where wrapped in bandages.

Before Sasuke could say anything he was thrown back by a swift kick to the jaw Causing him to fall back shoving the kitchen table with him as he fell turning it on its side. He cursed from his place on the floor, before he had time to think a naked Gaara was on top of him fist ready to punch, his face expressionless. But in the next instant the boy was gone.

Sasuke looked down to see Neji had lifted the boy up like he weighed nothing wrapping a sheet over the boys naked form. Gaara looked like he was going to struggle his face red with silent rage, before Neji whispered something in his ear that made the redhead calm down.

Sasuke lay there watching as Gaara turned and walked toward the bathroom slamming it shut as he disappeared. Neji turned to glare down at him one arm around his ribs while the other wiped the blood from his lip.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" He yelled, not even bothering to cover his naked form.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked his voice icy. Neji glared back.

"Hell if I know, he left this morning to go to a meeting with his case worker. What the fuck is your problem busting in here and punching me like it was Naruto I was fucking….." Neji frowned as Sasuke looked away. Neji suddenly kicked him hard in the ribs, Causing a spasm of pain to rack his own body at the movement. But the sound of sasukes pain made it worth it.

"Like fuck I'd fuck Naruto! You fucking asshole why would I want him! You really thought I'd fuck Naruto knowing you love him?" Neji asked pissed.

Sasuke didn't reply standing up and handing Neji a pillow to cover himself. The other boy took it wordlessly seething.

"I heard moaning and then you…." Sasuke tried but stopped when Neji's glare grew another notch. Sasuke glared back.

"Well fuck, I didn't think you'd randomly be here, plus you've been acting strange around my- I mean Naruto…" Sasuke didn't let his glare fall until the Hyuuga looked away first. He watched the black haired boy walk slowly to the fallen busted kitchen table and set in one of the still standing chairs. The boys pale arm still wrapped around his ribs.

"Whatever Uchiha, I haven't done anything involving that idiot." Neji sighed leaning back to relieve the pressure from his torso. Tsunade had said they weren't broken but badly bruised.

Sasuke stared at the boy, Nejis pale skin was covered in bruises and cuts his right eye looked like it was blackening.

"You look like you got him by a bus." Sasuke said nonchalantly looking at Naruto's broken table and rubbing his sore jaw. It was a major hit to his pride that a boy as small as Gaara had got the jump on him not once but twice, but damn the boy hit hard!

Neji was silent for a moment before a dark cloud seemed to rise over the Hyuuga.

Neji wrestled with himself, should he tell Sasuke the whole truth? That he was going to be a father and Gaara (clearly a man) was going to be the mother? No, because then he'd find out about Naruto and he'd given his word. So he settled for the edited version.

"I told my Uncle I was gay and that I had a male lover." Sasuke's eyes widened. As an Uchiha, Sasuke's name was worth billions, but he had no family to help carry that name so the pride wasn't as heavy on his shoulder as it was on the Hyuuga.

Itachi had let him decide for himself and make his own choices. Naruto was really his Brothers only objection. However from birth Neji was taught the Name was everything especially to him the only male heir from the second branch of the family. For Neji to throw all of that was a big blow to the Hyuuga family.

"He and some other uncles beat the shit out of me, told me I was no longer a Hyuuga and to never speak the name again… I crawled here last night, I couldn't bear the thought of being with out Gaara another night, not now…." Neji's head didn't come up til he heard the bathroom door open and a fully dressed Redhead walked out rage still present in those sea foam eyes.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked, his voice like venom, he walked to the Hyuuga's side and handed him a pair of red sweat pants. Neji put them on slowly trying not to move his middle to much.

"Hn" Was the Uchiha's reply. Silently Gaara lunged at him ready to take the Uchiha bitches face off. How dare he bust in someone else's house and start throwing punches! Neji reached out quickly wrapping his arm around the redheads chest being careful not to put pressure on the boys belly.

"Gaara calm down, it's not healthy." Gaara stilled instantly again taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Get the fuck out." The redhead said calmly. Sasuke smirked.

"No."

?

At the moment Naruto found himself about to hyperventilate. Sasuke was in his apartment! What the fuck was going on? He hadn't talked to Sasuke in days why was the raven suddenly showing up now? Naruto shut his eyes tight rubbing his swollen stomach, Iruka had dropped him off about ten minutes ago, he'd been shocked to see his door busted open and even more shocked to hear Sasuke and Neji taking about him.

"Like fuck I'd fuck Naruto! You fucking asshole why would I want him! You really thought I'd fuck Naruto knowing you love him?"

Neji had said… Neji knew about Sasuke and him? Then what was the bull Sasuke was always spouting about not telling anyone?

Naruto leaned against the wall close to his apartment door.

"Get the fuck out Uchiha before I call the fucking cops on your pansy ass!"

Naruto flinched as Gaara yelled, the redhead was about to loose it. Why wasn't Sasuke leaving?

"I have to talk to Naruto, when will he be back?"

Sasukes voice was calm. Naruto found himself shivering.

"I don't know, but I do know he doesn't want to talk to you."

Gaara hissed.

"And why is that?"

Sasuke asked. Naruto took a deep breath gathering his courage. He had to do this, no matter what he had to set Sasuke free.

"Because I have nothing to discuss with you." Naruto watched as three pairs of eyes landed on him, his only meeting one pair of onyx.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Sasuke's eyes seemed to light up, only so much that only Naruto saw. Gaara and Neji were silent not knowing what to do.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked his heart racing with nervousness. This was it! He was going to tell him. But all at once Sasukes giddiness turned to mush as Narutos eyes seemed to harden emotionlessly.

"No, I have nothing to say to you." Sasukes eyes widened in shock. Had Naruto really just rejected him before he could even say anything?

"Naruto I-" Sasuke began only to be shut up by Naruto's glare. The expression didn't suit Narutos face. Naruto should have been smiling laughing, not this not this cold hearted. Is it to late?

"Listen Uchiha I want you to leave and never talk to me again. That's the way you want it and frankly it's what I have been wanting I'm tired of your threats stop following me…"

Naruto watched as Sasuke seemed to mentally fall apart and he was the cause of it.

"Naruto Dammit I came here to tell you I love you and want to be with you! I gave everything up to be-" Sasuke started his black eyes showing everything he had as he said it and Narutos heart nearly stopped. Those words the words that almost made him give in, pictures started forming in his mind pictures of him and sasuke leaning over their children's cribs saying good night sasukes arm around his shoulder as he smiled.

Naruto blinked, and said the only words he could think of.

"I love someone else…" Sasukes face instantly went expressionless and he glared a glare so terrifying even Naruto's heart started racing in fear.

"And who might that be Uzumaki?" The raven asked his voice ice.

"It's none of your concern Uchiha now would you please get out of my apartment?" Naruto said his voice sounding bored while on the inside he panicked.

"You're lying idiot." Sasuke said letting his glare fall back into expressionless. Naruto didn't move as sasuke walked closer by a few steps.

"You love me that's why it was MY name you screamed as you came." Narutos face went scarlet.

"Momentary bad judgment." The blond offered, but Sasuke only shook his head.

"Over and over again dobe?" He asked, loving how Naruto's face got even redder. He wasn't going to buy this bullshit Naruto was selling.

"What can I do to make you believe me dobe?" Sasuke asked taking yet another step closer to the blonde this Time Naruto took a few steps back toward the broken door and toward the hall. Naruto glared at him.

"Nothing damn can't you take a hint Uchiha get out of my life-" Naruto began but before he could continue he had been about to take another step when he tripped over the fallen door and began falling backward into the hall and the hard concrete floor. Instantly his hands went to his stomach fear running through him as to what this fall could do to the life's inside him.

But before he could scream he fell into two very strong arms. There was a gasp of pain as Naruto landed on someone behind him. He was still for a moment mentally checking himself over for injuries before slowly opening his eyes to stare at a black t shirt with the name Sai written on it.

"Um are you ok?" As a light voice that Naruto didn't recognize asked, he looked up toward the mans face but found a pale expressionless man maybe a few years older then himself.

"Sai!" He called his actions moving faster then his thoughts, before he knew it he was kissing the strange man. The boys lips were chapped a bit and kinda firm in the shock but after a moment the boy gave in and kissed him back. It was only a moment before Naruto felt himself being jerked roughly from the pale boy.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sasuke yelled his face red in rage. Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

"You wanted to know who Uchiha well it's him." Naruto said slowly his voice calm praying that Sasuke wouldn't go so far as to fight the stranger.

Naruto looked down at the boy who was still laying on the ground his face a mask of nothingness.

Naruto jerked his arm free turning to face the Uchiha.

"You got your answer now leave it's time we stopped this Sasuke, Go back to your brother and become someone great like I know you can be."

Sasukes eyes widened in realization he stared into Narutos deep blue eyes and all he saw was love something was wrong was he just kidding himself into seeing it?

"Naruto I-?"

"Just go Sasuke." Sasuke watched as Naruto turned and burried his face in the older boys shirt. Sasuke Glared.

"Fuck this, This wont be the end Naruto I know you love me to and i'll find a way to make you see it!" Sasuke said his voice icy, but just like that Sasuke turned and left. Naruto took hold of the strangers shirt and sobbed he cried hard wanting nothing more then for Sasuke to come back to kiss him and hold him. For them to have a family, but this was what was best.

"Um Are you ok?" A voice asked. Naruto jumped in surprise, before stepping away from the man.

"Yea im sorry for dragging you into that. " Naruto looked down shyly.

"It's ok, I'm sai as you must already know i live down the hall." The boys voice was emotionless but when Naruto looked up the boy was smiling a smile that gave Naruto the creeps.

"I'm Naruto. Thank you for not busting me out." Naruto looked behind him to see that Gaara and Neji had disappeared inside the apartment. He looked back at sai and noticed the boy picking up a wooden box that he had dropped in his attempt to catch Naruto.

"I'm so sorry is it ok?" He asked Sai nodded checking the box.

"Yea none of the paints busted it'll be fine." Naruto looked at the boy in surprise.

"You paint?" Sai once again nodded, staring at naruto for a long moment.

"You're that kid that won the art show a few weeks ago, I saw your painting all the artists in the area have been saying your a protage... I had no idea you where a girl." The black haired boy tilted his head in confusion watchig the play of emotion on Narutos face before it settlesd on anger.

"I AM a boy!" he yelled. Sai laughed causing Narutos eyes to widen. Maybe the creepy boy was human. All of a sudden sai cleared his throat and stood up looking at his watch. He took Narutos hand and pulled a pen from his pocket quickly writing something down before Naruto jerked his hand away.

"Thats my cell give me a call and you can take me to lunch sometime." Sai said emotionlessly. Naruto glared,

"And what makes you think i'd do that?" The blonde asked thinking sai might be up to something bad.

"Well your interesting..." Sai leaned in close so that his lips were and Narutos ear.

"And you did steel my first kiss..." Naruto turned as red as a tomatoe remembering that he had kissed the boy after landing on him.

"F-Fine!" Nauto yelled watching as the boy disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Naurto put his face in his hands suddenly feeling like crying. What had he done?

Sasuke wanted to scream as the pain was about to rip open his chest at this point he didnt care if people say him breaking character all he wanted was to be alone so he could review what had just happened. Naruto didnt love him anymore, Naruto had someone else, his blonde had ran into the arms of another Man and KISSED him.

A sob tore pasted sasukes lips and he felt like he was about to explode, never in his life had he felt like this.

'ohh poor sasu seems like our kitsune hates you' A voise said, sauke swayed feeling suddenly dizzy.

"No..." Sasuke wispered closing his eyes he sad cut into a park trying to find a place to be alone.

'knowone could ever love filth like you sasu maybe he knows about your past hmm...'

"Stop it..." Sasuke covered his ears but he could still hear them the voices he thought had bveen long gone.

'You dirty dirty boy how could you love him or expect to be loved when you couldnt even save your parents hahaha...'

"NoNONONOnoNo!" Sasuke shook his head covering his ears to get the voises to stop.

"Sasuke?" a voice asked.

'Disgusting.'

"Stop it!" The uchiha pleaded.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

'Naruto's been fucking someone else the whole time sasu laughing at you, talking about you to him telling how depressing and hopeless you are. Imagine it Naruto has let someone else in someone better then pathetic little you...ha ha ha aha'

Sasuke screamed, thrashing as someone held him down ,he sobbed hearing the voice scream his name over and over again as it laughed.

"Sasuke open you eyes look at me!"

"No please not him, Naruto wouldn't!?" He screamed.

"Open your damn eyes Uchiha, look at me!"

"I can't!" The raven screamed.

"Sing Sasuke listen to my voice!"

Haku searched his mind frantic for a song sasuke would know and instantly his mouth open to let the words go.

So close no matter how far

couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trust in who we are

Cause nothing else matters

Sasuke froze his body going still, before he softly said the next words.

Never opened myself this way

life is ours we do it our way

all these words i just dont say

cause nothing else matters.

Haku sighed in relief.

Never cared for what they do noo

never cared for what they know no but i know

so close no matter how far

couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trust in who we are

Cause nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do noo

never cared for what they know no but i know

Trust i seek but i find in you

every day for us is something new

open mind for a different view

cause nothing else matters

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see tears in Hakus brown eyes worry and fear resting there.

so close no matter how far

couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trust in who we are

Cause nothing else matters

Cause nothing else matters ...

Sasuke hugged the smaller boy breaking down and sobbing into the boys pink jacket. Haku hugged him tight and let his friend cry as tears ran down his own face, he'd punch whoever it was that hurt sasuke so that was a promise.

I'm sorry i know i know it took me forever but i didnt have a computer sheesh this chap is kind of short but im already working on the next one and it will be up soon ok! loves and kisses! I'm a review whore so you know what to do! i'll make the next one really long and action packed and maybe even a lemon! so dont be to harsh .

Song belongs to lucie silvas called nothing else matters.


End file.
